


Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent & Psychic

by DiniaSteel



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Not Canon Compliant, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 46,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiniaSteel/pseuds/DiniaSteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Cullen is the unacknowledged grandson of Harry Houdini from whom he's inherited strong psychic abilities. Together with his closest friends: a Hoodoo man, two Witches from the Louisiana Swamps and an honest to God Guardian Angel, they work to solve crimes that ordinary law enforcement is unable to solve. A/H Edward, Bella, Sam, Angela, Lauren mostly. B E eventually</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent & Psychic

 

~o0o~

Just who is Edward Cullen, you might ask? I am a 32 year old FBI Special Agent with a double degree from Harvard Law and Business as well as a minor in Psychology and Anthropology. I managed to graduate as the Valedictorian of the School of Business and Salutatorian of the School of Law.

I am married to Sara Jane Cullen, my high school sweetheart and we have one child, a boy we named Ethan Edward Cullen.

My older brother, Emmett Cullen is a Captain in the Chicago Police Department and our baby sister, Alice Cullen-Whitlock is the Fashion Coordinator at Saks 5th Ave in Chicago.

My father, Carlisle Cullen has his own very successful law firm; my mother is an interior designer with her own thriving business

You could say, I come from a very upper middle class family that was filled with love, although financial security has not defined my life. The fact that I am the grandson of Erik Weisz, determined who I was destined to become. Everyone else knew my grandfather as Harry Houdini, but the fact that he was my grand sire is not public knowledge. The FBI felt it wouldn't look too good when they sent my resume to the other law enforcement agencies that they lent me out to from time to time.

What I know to be true, I must be able to define in ways that a court of law would accept. Therein lies some of my biggest challenges.

Men and women in law enforcement tend to see things in black and white; what can either be proven under a microscope, from a picture and presented in a court of law.

Currently, I am assigned to the FBI Headquarters in Washington, DC with the designation of "floater." This "designation" means I'm sent to places where a particularly disturbing, i.e. unexplainable, crime has been committed—and I solve it. The Director doesn't want to know how I discover my sometimes startling evidence, he just wants to take these crimes off the books. It looks bad for unsolved crimes to be on the FBI's resume, you know.

The Director tells himself that I'm so good at my job because I am thorough and am able to see clues missed by others. This is true, but it's not just because I'm thorough... I use my very strong psychic and telepathic abilities, as well as some very special "help" from my Guardian Angel, Michael.

~o0o~

When I was a child I didn't realize I was different. I thought everyone could hear what other people were thinking, and I loved the pretty pictures I could see in my mind. Seeing ghosts wasn't that bad either, once I realized they wouldn't hurt me.

It wasn't until I was in my pre-teens that I began to think I might be crazy. However, because my mother knew I was a psychic - just as she was - she convinced me that I wasn't crazy, and she taught me how to control it.

One day, my mom was trying very hard to listen to just one thought at a time as she interviewed a difficult client, trying to get a feel for what they really wanted in their new interior design. I asked her later, just so I could understand better, "Mom, how do you know how to do this stuff?"

Smiling sadly she answered, "My father was a very strong psychic, only they called it being clairvoyant back then." Sighing heavily, "His name was Erik Weisz, though publicly he was known as Harry Houdini."

"Why haven't you talked about him before? You talk about grandma all the time, but you've never mentioned him." Edward's eyebrows scrunched up, forming little lines on his beautiful teenaged face.

"No, I haven't Edward, and that's because your grandfather never married your grandmother. He was already married when my mother, Marie, became pregnant with me, so he could not acknowledge me as his daughter to the world at large. His name is on my birth certificate but it was never made public." Again, smiling sadly, "He did, however, make provisions for my mother and we were taken care of very comfortably, although he never saw Marie. Your grandmother died when I was eighteen years old and I inherited the bequest, so I was able to go to college and that's where I met your father."

I never asked again, but I now understood why I was such a powerful psychic. Harry Houdini was and his powers were passed on to my mother, and then to me.

I discovered on my sixteenth birthday, that I also had a real, honest to God Guardian Angel, whose name is Michael. Now, whether or not Michael was sent from God, I don't know, because he's never confirmed nor denied that fact. As far as that goes, I don't really know if he's an angel or something else.

It doesn't matter because what might be good for one might be bad for another.

But that is another story.

On my 16th birthday, I was still agonizing over my ability to read minds. On this particular night I was with some friends. We'd had a couple of beers, and then one of the bright little idiots broke out a bottle of Wild Turkey. We were all sitting on the catwalk of the water tower closest to our school. Another one of my idiot friends decided we should all try to walk on the hand railings around the catwalk. Everyone else had taken their turn, when it became mine.

I knew better.

Everything was was spinning because I was drunk.

"God hates a coward," I mumbled as I tried to climb onto the hand railing.Sure it was flat on the top but it wasn't more than a couple of inches wide, if that. My friends helped me up and cheered me on as I Wobbled and started to fall. Their cheers turned to screams of terror.

I screamed as I fell.

I was going to die.

I stopped falling.

Was I dead?

That was it?

I was dead.

I kept waiting for that tunnel of light to appear and suck me up to heaven.

However, that's not what happened.

I found myself sitting in the branches of a very old and large oak tree. Next to me was a middle-aged man all dressed in black. He was very distinguished looking; graying at the temples and all.

"Hello Edward. I'm sorry we have to meet like this, but I couldn't let you die. It's not your time." The stranger's voice was a very mellow baritone.

That was good.

I don't like higher pitched voices.

"Hello?" I managed to croaked out. "Who are you?"

The stranger smiled broadly. "You may call me Michael. I'm your Guardian Angel."

"My what?" The terror from the fall had burned almost all of the alcohol from my system.

"That was a very stupid thing you just did Edward." The Angel named Michael chastised him.

"Em. Yeah, I know." I mumbled.

"Well, Edward, you're going to live to accomplish great things. You're going to be a tool to help maintain the balance between the forces for Light and Dark. So, you have been assigned to me to keep you from killing yourself or being killed before your time is up. Now I'm going to let you continue your fall, which has been broken by this tree. You'll break your collarbone and your right arm. This is to remind you that all actions have consequences. See you later Edward."

With a smile, the Angel pushed himself off the tree limb and waved goodbye.

When I came to, I was on my way to the hospital.

Sure enough, my collarbone and right arm were broken.

I never forgot that. Actions, stupid or otherwise, always have consequences.

~o0o~

Angel, Guardian, Seraph, Seraphim, Grigori—whatever. Frankly I don't care.

What I do know is that Michael is capable of protecting me from bullets, speeding cars, and all other physical attacks. I'll not, however, go into the details here now... just, suffice it to say—he can, or I would not be here today.

But again, those are stories for another day.

~o0o~

My best friend, Samuel Laveau Uley, just happens to be the 7th grandson of Marie Laveau, who was also known as The Witch of New Orleans. Sam is married to Angela John Dee Weber. Yes, her birth certificate actually bears "John Dee" as part of her name. She and her sister, Lauren John Dee-Weber-Mallory, are many greats removed from their grand shire, the famous John Dee who was the astrologer to Queen Elizabeth I of England. It was also rumored, strongly, that Dr. John Dee was an alchemist and a practitioner of the "dark arts".

Together, the four of us: Sam, Angela, Lauren and myself, make for a very powerful psychic force that I've come to depend upon for research when I'm investigating a crime that has, shall we say, mystical or occult overtones. It happens more than you'd think.

I met Sam when we were about five years old. My parents moved us to New Orleans, where my father, Carlisle, was doing a stint at Touro Infirmary. We'd found a nice little house in Algiers, across the Mississippi River; one of the older bedroom communities in the New Orleans area.

One hot muggy day, I was playing in the backyard when another boy, about my age, was walking down the wide alley way He stopped and watched me through the chain linked fence.

I felt this pull in my solar plexus toward the other boy. I left the toys I'd been playing with, and walked to the fence. "My name is Edward. What's yours?"

"I'm Sam. I live just there." He point to the left of Edward's house.

"Want to come play cars with me?"

"Ok! Let me go tell my mama so she won't worry about me. Don't go away. We're going to be best friends!"

That first meeting had been about thirty years ago, and Sam's prediction was true. Regardless of where I was, I managed to keep in very close touch with Sam. We'd call each other often and visit during vacations and holidays. No matter where in the world I was, Sam knew and talked with me almost every day.

As I began to investigate my "gift" I shared it with Sam. Sam had gifts of his own. He had inherited many of Marie Laveau's talents, and some were one hundred times stronger than hers. If Sam hadn't been been my best friend, I would have been scared of him.

Sam's gift is what is known as being a Hoodoo Man, Root Worker or a Greegree man.

The four of us, Sam, Angela, Lauren and myself, worked together successfully on some very strange cases. The occult information we've garnered has caused the departure from this physical plane, many a dark and evil soul.

I have learned through my own facilities that when my three friends made a statement about some one, to believe them and act accordingly.

While writing my final report on the latest unexplainable crime I'd been investigating, which I tried to write from a clinical point of view with as few words as possible. Trying to describe how I'd managed to find the clues and evidence that had allowed the tracking down of the unsub or unknown subject, and how as a result of the investigation, it had ended in a pitched gun battle where I shot and killed the unsub in self defense.

I ran my hands through my unruly hair, knowing I'd have to face a board of inquiry regarding this shooting, but I also knew it'd be found as a "good shoot" simply because there were other law enforcement agencies present at the time to witness said shooting. A "good shoot" means that I had not deliberately murdered the suspect, but had only defended myself.

The last sentence was typed onto the report when my cell phone vibrated.

Checking the incoming call display I didn't recognize the number.

"Cullen".

"Agent Cullen, this is Deputy Sheriff Williams. Are you married to Sara Jane Cullen?"

"Yes" was all I could gasp out because I saw in the calling officer's thoughts the vision of Sara's car overturned in a ditch that ran along side of what looked like a freeway.

"Mr. Cullen, where are you currently located?"

"Why are you calling me officer?" I already knew, but I had to hear it.

"It's my sad duty to inform you that your wife has been involved in a car crash. She's been taken to Mercy Medical Center along with a child that was in the car with her."

All of the air that had been in my lungs left me. My body went cold, but I managed to choke out, "I'm at the FBI Headquarters in Washington DC at the moment. I'm leaving right now and should be there in a couple of hours."

I disconnected the call as I ran from my office.

"Sally, please print out the report that's on the computer on my desk." Just as the elevator doors began to close, I gasped out, feeling lightheaded. "My family has been involved in an accident and I need to be there. I can be reached on my cell phone."

As soon as I could get out of the elevator, after it reached the ground level, I was out of the building and into my rental car, in what felt like hours later.

I gripped the steering wheel, and closed my eyes tightly.

I knew my family - my wife, the light of my life, along with my baby boy - were dead.

Their lives snuffed out in just one moment.

How it happened was not clear. It was a clear night - no fog, nor was the pavement wet. Apparently there'd been no other vehicles involved in the accident. There were no skid marks to be seen on the roadway. The witness reports stated that Sara's car just seemed to rise up into the air, and flip over and over, until the roof was smashed into the body of the car. Then it exploded.

The rescue workers managed to extract the two bodies that were just barely recognizable as Sara Cullen and baby son Ethan. Cause of death had been undetermined by the autopsy, but the medical examiner assumed COD had been extreme concussive force and/or inhalation of smoke and toxic fumes.

Sam knew almost instantly what had happened and within an hour of my being told that my family was dead, he called me. "I'll be there as quickly as it is possible to fly out to where you are, and help you get home...or shall I meet you there?"

"Sam, they're gone. They're dead. Sam..." I let out a strangled cry of pain, like nothing Sam had ever heard come from me.

"Edward. Where are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm on my way to the airport and will be flying home within the hour." I choked out.

"You're not driving are you Edward?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I'm okay to drive Sam. I guess I'm still in shock."

"Ok. Cher, I'll be with you in a few hours." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam. I don't know what happened. I'll need you to help me figure it out." My voice was almost faint.

I was so devastated by the death of my family that I was unable to function at my job effectively. Eventually I asked for and received an extended leave of absence.

~o0o~

A year passed and during that time I deeply mourned the loss of my wife and baby boy. My family was obviously very worried about me, and insisted that I try grief counseling.

Because of who and what I am, I understand the process of death better than most. I just knew there was no such thing as "death." It was actually a change of energy from one form to another, but the loss of a loved one causes a rift within the psychic and energy fields to those closest that are left behind. People usually describe the feeling of loss as a giant hole in their hearts. This description is very apt.

This rift; this gaping hole, needed to have time to heal.

Sam insisted that I come back with him to his floating home within the Atchafalaya Swamps. Together we spent many hours just "being;" fishing and talking into the wee hours about "things." We polished off his whole stock of Dixie Beer, emptied a copious number of bottles of Jack Daniels and enthusiastically consumed all of the wonderful Cajun foods that Angela and Lauren cooked up for us.

Together, with Sam's wife and her sister, we found out with all the certainty a psychic investigation could have, just how Sara and Ethan had died.

Because of the nature of my work for the FBI, I'd made some very powerful enemies. With hatred in their hearts, these criminals worked through some of the most powerful dark forces that could be brought to bear on this physical plane.

Knowing that killing my wife and child would be far more devastating than the satisfaction of killing me, they'd conspired to do just that. How it was actually accomplished had not, as of yet, been discovered, but we did find out where to start looking.

As a rather strong and powerful occult foursome, we began to put out "feelers" for more information about just who, or what, was responsible. It would not happen overnight, but retribution or Karma would be served in the best possible of ways.

~o0o~

When I was deemed fit for returning to work, a year had passed. In that time, I'd moved back to Chicago where my family was. My mother surprised me by purchasing a condo for me in a prestigious area and leasing a car that she knew I would enjoy. She'd even bought me a cat to keep me company while I was not traveling.

So I began another chapter in my life. I was going to throw myself into my work with the Bureau, and try to find peace along the way.

Hopefully, in the process, I'd come across the trail of those who'd taken my family away from me and bring them to justice. I would never stop until the murders of my family were brought to retribution, and Karma served.

~o0o~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I neglected, in my haste to get the Introduction of my “FBI guy” to you, to give credit to ScaraticBimbo and Linds McDonald for their pre-reading skills, and more importantly, their time. Thank you ladies. You help me do this more than you probably know. Last but by no means least my wonderful beta, Jyl aka JoanOfArt. You make my incoherent thoughts make sense! You are a wonder! Thank you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> Additional information: Cher = Close friend

~o0o~

Chapter 2

I was called into the Assistant Director’s office today to be briefed on a new assignment. I knocked on the door without hesitation. Director Berty motioned for me to come in as he was on the phone. It was seldom you saw him without a telephone to his ear.

He hung up the phone and gave me his full attention, “Hello Edward. Been awhile since I had you in front of me.” He was smiling so I knew I was not in trouble - besides, I could see in his mind that he had a particularly dicey job for me. Something about a series of murders that no one wanted to admit were strange.

Smiling back to him, “Hello Director. What’s up?”

“Always right to the point. Not much for small talk are you?” Not giving me time to acknowledge, he continued. “There’s been a murder in the LA area that seems to be something that your special brand of investigation skills could be used on. We've seen similar ones in other parts of the country, mostly in Florida, but now they seem to be spreading to the West Coast as well. You don’t have any other assignment for the time being so I’d like you to fly out to LA and lend them a hand.”

From his mind, I was able to glean that the “investigation skills” he referred to would definitely be needed since the victim’s internal organs were either missing, or had been turned to jelly without the skin being cut or pierced, or anything else to indicate cause.

“Yes sir. I can be ready to go tomorrow morning. All I really need to do is call my parents and tell them I’m leaving town again so my mother can feed my fish, water my plants and watch my cat.”

The Director handed me a rather thick case file. His phone rang again, and that was apparently the end of my briefing and interview.

~o0o~

Sitting down at my desk, I opened the file and began to read. Yes, indeed, this case seemed to be one that called for my talents. About two hours later, I had read the entire case history and was deep in thought when my desk phone rang.

“Cullen.” I answered

“Agent Cullen, this is Lisa in Travel and Docs. I have your travel arrangements all ready for you to pick up. Or, if it would be easier for you, I can have them delivered to your condo and they’ll be there when you get home.” Lisa told me the broad details and I hung up the phone after making arrangements to have them delivered to my condo. I transferred the information to my cell phone so I'd have it handy.

~o0o~

Later that night, I called my longtime friend Sam Uley, to discuss this new case and to see if Sam might have any insight into it.

“You say the organs have been liquefied and yet there was no sign of the skin being cut or broken in anyway?” Sam asked.

“Yep, that’s right. What does that sound like to you, beside an intense burst of microwaves?” I asked.

“Sounds like you got yourself a power curse workin’ mon ami” Sam drawled.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Well shit. Here we go again.” Chuckling, I crossed from the study into the kitchen area and opened the refrigerator and pulled out a beer.

"Have you been able to come into the 21st Century yet Sam?" Edward asked joking about his friend's living conditions.

"No, Eddie. I still live on the dark, and dank swamp waters of the Atchafalaya, and you're very lucky that I have a Sat-phone. Otherwise I'd make you come hunt me down to chat." Sam's voice is full of the warmth Edward has come to associate with his friend.

“Where would you like me to fax the file to so you can get a better idea of what I’m getting into?” I asked, being glad the Assistant Director had made Sam official as an outside consultant so I could legally now share these kinds of details with him. Faxing was an antiquated method, but at least that was available. “I wish I could email it to you. But beggars can’t be choosers!” 

“Sure, Cher. Same number as before. I’ll go over it and call you back.” Sam replied absentmindedly.

Edward flipped open the file folder and pulled out a couple of pages and set them into the tray of his fax machine, punched in the fax number,and then hit send.

After the papers ran through the fax, Edward removed them and put them back into the folder. He sat down at his desk and looked at the papers and read again the following...

“A string of murders in East LA leave Police at a dead end. People of different ethnicity and age are dying from what appears to be natural causes until the coroner makes some terrifying discoveries. Similar cases are popping up in other states.”

Edward leafed further through the file and discovered the number of the deaths.

A couple of hours later, his cell phone rang. The display said it was Sam. “Hey Sam. Did you read file already?”

“Yeah, I wasn't that far down river this time. I gotta tell you Cher, this one’s a dozy. You’s gonna need a powerful greegree bag. When you gonna be going to LA?” Sam chuckled. “Shall I send it to the FBI office in LA?”

“Sure, thanks. Do I dare ask?” Edward didn't always know, or want to know, what Sam put into his greegree bags, and it really wasn't advisable to open them, sometimes things came crawling out.

Laughing, “Only at your peril, Cher. Only at your peril.” His voice changed, “Seriously Cher, just carry it with you. Better yet, hanging around your neck down to your solar plexus would be the best place for it. Sleep with it even; I’m serious Edward.” Sam’s tone broached no disagreement.

“Ok. Thanks my friend. I’ll call you from LA. See if Angela or Lauren can add anything or see a different approach. I won’t know anything for my part until I get there and hear what it’s about. I am going to have to meet with a Detective I. Swan. From the looks of his record...oh, the “I” stands for Isabella. Humm, I better see what I can find out about her. Talk with you later Sam.” He ended the call to Sam. Placed his cell on the coffee table and went to look out one of his many windows thinking.

Edward picked up his cell phone again to call his brother Emmett, who thought he knew everyone in law enforcement and if he didn’t know them himself, he knew someone who did. It was only like two degrees of separation for Emmett, just ask him.

“Hey little brother! How they hangin?” Emmett laughed uproariously at his own joke.

“I’m doing really good Emmett. Listen, I need to see if you know of a female police detective in LAPD’s homicide division.” Edward cringed because he knew that Emmett was going to give him all kinds of shit.

“Female! You interested in this female as a female or a police detective?” Emmett was half joking and half serious.

Edward groaned into the phone. “It’s important Emmett. I’m going to LA for a case and she’s the detective in charge, so I want to know what I’m in store for, OK?”

“Alright Bro. Don’t get your tighty-whities in a bunch! Give me her name and about half an hour and I’ll call you back.” and with that Emmett disconnected the call.  
~o0o~

Edward was pacing when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked at the screen, “Well Em, that didn’t even take you a half an hour! What did you find out?”

“Eddie, do you do Face Book? Oh that’s right, you do, we’re Friends. Anyway, type in Isabella (Bella) Swan and see what you get.”

Edward when to his desk and opened his laptop and did as he was instructed. Isabella Swan, first woman police officer to be put in charge of homicide detail...and she was very attractive too.

Looking at this woman's face reminded Edward of his wife, his late wife. The woman who'd been the beginning and end of his world, but he couldn’t go there. It was still too painful a place to be.

Emmett's voice breaks into Edward's consciousness.

“Eddie, one last thing. My contact with LAPD said this Swan woman is a real ball breaker, so just be advised.” With that parting shot Emmett disconnected.

Hearing this woman’s thoughts just might turn out to be a bit difficult. 

~o0o~

A/N: I honestly have been blown away by the response to this fic. I can not thank y'all enough for your encouragement and support. I would also like to invite any of you who’ve had paranormal experiences to tell me about them or come to the Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent and Psychic Facebook page and let’s talk.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please remember this is a work of fiction, and as such I’ve taken “liberties” with some things. However, there are Hoodoo men or Root Workers in real life who can do unbelievable things. There are also powerful psychics who prefer to call themselves witches as well as Guardian Angels, but I have never seen one myself. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I’m creating. My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt and to buggins74 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you!

Come join me on my Face Book page for this story line. Just search for the title of this story. 

~o0o~  
Chapter 3

 

EPOV

I arrived at LAX around four pm and arranged for a car service to take me to my hotel as I don't wish to have to drive in this town.

I called the switchboard at the LA FBI office and reported that I had landed and that I was on the way to my hotel, or rather the suite I’d upgraded to at The Redbury at Hollywood and Vine. I’ve paid more for hotel accommodations but this was a rather quick trip and sometimes one had to take what they could get especially when it was last minute.

Once I did the rapid check in, I called the LAPD’s Captain Molina and informed him of my arrival and where I was staying as well as giving him my cell phone number. He in turn gave me Detective Swan’s cell number. I didn’t waste anytime contacting her as I wanted to get started on this new case right away. 

“Swan” she answered. Her voice was lower pitched than most women voices that I knew. Smart women cultivated low voice registers since men seemed to respond to them in business better than higher pitched ones.

“Detective Swan, this is Special Agent Edward Cullen. Captain Molina asked me to get in contact with you regarding the Maldonado case.”

It seemed to take her a beat longer to reply than necessary. I could hear her “Aww Shit! Fucking Federal Bureau of Intimidation” coming through loud and clear. 

“Special Agent Cullen... I’m at USC Medical Center at the moment. The autopsy is underway now if you want to observe, or I can meet you after at the precinct and we can discuss the case files.”

"The autopsy will most likely be be in the end stages by the time I find my way around. Let's meet at the precinct and go over your notes." It had been several years since I worked with a woman in the field. I was determined to not treat her any differently than I would a male police officer.

Everything Emmett had told me about her indicated that she was very professional and extremely good at her job. Although we would have to get over the hump of her feeling that I was invading her case. I could appreciate those feelings, and she was right. I, however, had skills that would work in favor of both of us, if I could get her to relax a little.

From what I could tell from listening to Detective Isabella Swan's mind, she'd be defensive towards me until we could come to a common ground. She was no nonsense and quite frankly, I didn't want any either. What we'd be up against would be looking for anyway to worm into our working relationship to keep us from discovering what was going on, and why. That was all I could tell from Detective Swan's thoughts at this point. She was very difficult to read, very difficult indeed. Maybe that would be a good thing. I'd not be subjected to a continuous inner dialogue of useless information. Perhaps when I was in closer proximity to her I’d be able to better read her. 

A little over an hour later, I was ushered into the office of the Director of Special Operations through which the Detective Bureau works and reports. I was of course shown complete courtesy and even given an empty office from which I could work if I so desired. 

I viewed the “office” that I’d been assigned. To say it was dark and dingy would be an understatement. Snorting to myself, I vowed to try not to do any work from here if at all possible. I of course knew that was the idea. Seldom was the FBI really welcomed by any city law enforcement agencies. I couldn’t blame them either. Most of my colleagues tend to look down their noses at “lesser” agencies. In some respects I could understand that thinking. Those of us within the Bureau had to have at least a four year college degree in accounting, computer sciences and IT, Language; and Law and maintained at least a 3.0 GPA. 

I however, didn’t view things as my colleagues did. I’d met individuals who had no formal education whatsoever and could think circles around me even with my impressive 4.0 plus G.P.A. from Harvard. I’d never judged individuals by their lack of formal education. Horse sense and or street smarts counted much higher in my estimation. 

Most police personnel who managed to attain the higher ranks were extremely intelligent, but didn’t flaunt it so they would be able to interact with “the troops” without ranker. 

As I stood looking at the cracker box I’d been given to use, it’s phone rang. Curiosity got the better of me and my spidey sense told me it was for me.

“Hello” I answered like I belonged.

“Agent Cullen?” It was Isabella Swan.

“Yes, this is he. And you are?” I asked just to be polite.

“This is Detective Sergeant Isabella Swan. The autopsy is done now and I’m back at the station. I could come down there if you’d like and go over the findings with you.”

“No, I’ll come to you. I’m sure your office is better lit and more, ah, spacious than the one I’ve been assigned. What floor are you on, or where are you?”

I’d hear it in her mind where she was, but thought it best let her tell me.

Ten minutes later I walk into her office space. I was right. It was better lit and definitely more spacious. 

Detective Sergeant Isabella Swan didn’t stand when I entered her office, but continued to sit leaning back into her chair. “Christ! Another pretty boy. I bet he’ll make a pass at me and I’ll be forced to put him down,” I heard her think, though it was not very loud which meant she was somehow shielding her mind from me. Unusual.

Walking up to her desk I extended my hand to shake hers. She slowly brought her hand up to mine and we shook. There was a slight tingling in my palm. Unusual. Huh. Interesting.

Without a comment, however, I sat down and looked at her expectantly, ready to listen. I was here to find out what was going on and who was responsible.

“Hmmm, very interesting.” Isabella thought, “Maybe this one’s for real and not like the other jumped up small minded FBIs I’ve dealt with in the past.

There was a thick folder sitting on top of a pile of other file folders that was in the forefront of her mind. It was this folder that she handed me without comment.

“Let’s see what he thinks of this...” she was thinking.

I read the file and smiled to myself at her shock that I was actually here to do a job.

I looked up at her after going through the file and said, “Would it surprise you to know that this is not the first one of these cases I’ve come across? That there are indeed at least twenty other cases similar to this one?”

That comment got me raised eyebrows.

~o0o~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Please remember this is a work of fiction, and as such I’ve taken “liberties” with some things. However, there are Hoodoo men or Root Workers in real life who can do unbelievable things. There are also powerful psychics who prefer to call themselves witches as well as real Guardian Angels, but I have never seen one myself. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I’m creating. My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt and to buggins74 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you!

CI = Confidential Informant

~o0o~  
Chapter 4

Previously: I looked up after going through the file and said, “Would it surprise you to know that this is not the first one of these cases I’ve come across? That there are indeed at least twenty other cases similar to this one?”

That comment got me raised eyebrows.

~o0o~

Sitting in front of Detective Swan I listened to the inner dialogue going on in her mind. “This guy’s yanking my chain...I don’t believe him...There are more of these weird assed murders out there?”

I waited until she stilled. “Yes, there are more of these strange murders going on all around the States. I’ve even heard of one up in Canada,” pausing for effect. “Here’s a thumb drive with what I have. I think you’ll see from the breadth of the cases why the FBI has been called in.”

I handed the thumb drive over to her and waited.

She took it and looked up at me. “Why weren’t any of these files in the computer system?”

“Quite simply because the Bureau doesn’t like to advertise their existence, or my investigations on them.” I looked at her, and waited.

She gave me one more long look thinking, "This guy is so full of shit," and inserted the thumb drive into her computer. Twenty minutes later, she sat back, open mouthed, clearly in shock.

“Wow. I can see why the Bureau doesn’t publicize these. They’re quite frightening. People killed without any outward appearance and the autopsy comes up with nada.” She looked thoughtful. “May I keep this?”

Shaking my head I reached my hand out for the thumb drive and kept it out making sure to make eye contact with her. “No. You may not.”

Reluctantly, she pulled it out of her computer’s port and handed it back to me.

“Ok. So that’s the way he wants to play it. Bastard.” She was thinking.

“Now before you get your stomach in a twist, I’ve put in a request to officially share these with you. As soon as I get the OK, you’ll get the drive and be allowed to copy them. However, under no circumstances will you be allowed to share them with any other officers. I’m sure you understand what common knowledge of these will do.” I offered.

I had, in fact, that morning before I got to her office, called and asked for permission to share the information regarding the other cases with her. I knew it would be forthcoming, but it had to come down the chain of command.

 

~o0o~

"Would you like some coffee or maybe some hot tea Cullen?" I looked up from the file to see Bella standing in the doorway to the cubby hole I'd been assigned for my stay.

I lifted the cup I had from Starbucks and shook my head, "Generally the coffee in police stations gives me major heartburn, but thank you for the offer. If you tell me how you like your coffee I'll bring you some in the morning." I added.

She walked in and shut the door, then seated herself across from me. She looked levelly at me, "I've made arrangements for you to come share my office while you're here. It'll save us time and allow us to discuss our next moves better." At the same she was thinking, "Maybe I can figure this dude out and see if he's for real. There is just something about him..."

"Why thank you Detective Swan, I'd be delighted. This space is making me claustrophobic." I smiled at her and rose, and started to gather what I had already acquired within the space.

"Wait, please." She didn't move and was stony faced. "I've done some checking on you. I've not been able to find out much, other than your brother on the force in Chicago is a real joker, but a good cop. The contacts I have in Chicago say you're the real deal and a bit scary, but good police," she paused thinking, OK. Bite the bullet. Then she continued, "I need to know that you won't embarrass me. It's hard enough to be a women in this environment. I don't need to be considered on the "ET Police", do you know what I mean Cullen?"

"Detective Swan, I assure you, I shall do my utmost to not embarrass either of us." Before she could comment I held up my hand, "But I do have special insight and connections that are unique to circumstances that surround these cases. I also have a good arrest and conviction record and have been able to clear cases, legitimately with good solid proof."

"Maybe I should get off this FBI guy's case and just see how it goes." "OK FBI Guy, let's get you moved into my office."

~o0o~

The few files I had as well as my laptop and suit jacket were all I had to move. Detective Swan carried my Starbuck's coffee cup for me and within twenty minutes I found myself sitting across from her in her office.

I didn't exactly have much room, but my laptop fit comfortably and I shared her stack of files that we were being worked with.

Once I was installed and had my computer up and running, Detective Swan began asking questions about Sam, his wife Angela and her sister Lauren. "This Sam Uley, how long have you known him? I see you have him and his wife and sister-in-law listed as your private CIs." She looked at me and continued, "Just how do they help you with a case?"

"Can we just say for now that the Director of the FBI in Washington DC is satisfied that they are good sources of information?" I asked.

"I understand that Cullen, but I still want to know." She was thinking, "This guy better convince me or we won't get very far..."

Nodding I stood up and shut the door to her office. "I do understand Detective Swan, I really do, but there are some things that just can't be explained. If, however, you're willing to sign a personal NDA, then I'll explain everything the best way I can."

Scoffing she snorted out, "An NDA? How is that legal when there's a murder investigation going on?"

"This NDA is of a personal nature. I am revealing certain things that the FBI does not want made public knowledge. Once you sign it, I'll give you full disclosure about myself and my CIs. Otherwise, you'll just have to trust me and any information I come up with." I set my mouth into a firm line and making it very clear that I would not budge from this.

"So you are saying, this is some personal information that the Bureau doesn't want made public?"

I nodded.

"Ok, I'll play your game Cullen. Give it to me." This guy is so full of shit. NDA my ass!

I opened my briefcase and pulled out a sheaf of papers and handed them to her.  
"You weren't kidding were you?" Detective Swan's face was full of surprise. The top most paper carried the official logo of the Federal Bureau of Investigation as well as the embossed seal for the Bureau. Not only that, but it was signed by the Director of the FBI and countersigned by the Assistant Director. "Holy shit! Maybe this FBI Guy is for real!"

~o0o~


	5. Chapter 5

Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent & Psychic  
Chapter 5

Summary: Edward Cullen is the unacknowledged grandson of Harry Houdini from whom he’s inherited strong psychic abilities. Together with his closest friends: a Hoodoo man, two Witches from the Louisiana Swamps and an honest to God Guardian Angel, they work to solve crimes that ordinary law enforcement is unable to solve. 

Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

A/N: Please remember this is a work of fiction, and as such I’ve taken “liberties” with some things. However, there are Hoodoo men or Root Workers in real life who can do unbelievable things. There are also powerful psychics who prefer to call themselves witches and there are Guardian Angels, but I have never seen one myself. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I’m creating. 

Translations:   
Cher = term of endearment by Cajuns  
CI = Confidential Informant

 

~o0o~

Previously:

"You weren't kidding were you?" Detective Swan's face was full of surprise. The top most paper carried the official logo of the Federal Bureau of Investigation as well as the embossed seal for the Bureau. Not only that but it was signed by the Director of the FBI and countersigned by the Assistant Director. Holy shit! Maybe this FBI Guy is for real!

~o0o~

"No. I wasn't kidding and neither is Washington." I answered her. “Now, do you have a notary on staff or do we need to go to the courthouse?"

About an hour later, we're climbing the steps to the courthouse and the Office of the Notary Public.

We take a number and sit down. Bella pulls the NDA from the legal size envelope and skims over it once more. This is a good thing. Her thoughts are still scoffing, but she's not as positive as she was before. There was something about the signature of the Director and Associate Director that made it real for her.

~o0o~

Sometime later, we are back in Detective Swan's and my office holding new and hot cups of Starbuck's coffee.

She's looking at me expectantly now.

"Where would you like to begin?" 

She has a raised eyebrow.

This woman is going to be really tough. I can see in her mind that she doesn't believe anything that she can't touch...see for herself.

"Let's say I can read your mind, for starters." I stated very matter-a-factly.

"Bull shit." was her only reply and she was thinking the same thing.

"I want you to think in your mind, while holding your expression neutral, on something that no one else here knows about you." I told her.

"Ok. I'll play your silly game." She retorted. When I was a little girl I witnessed the finding of the body of boy I went to school with. She thought.

"That must have been horrific for you Bella," I spoke softly.

"What?" She asked.

"That you were present for the discovery of one of your classmates dead; a boy named..." I paused and waited for her mind to fill the name in.

Tyler Crowley she thought.

"Tyler Crowley" I told her.

Bella's eyes got huge. Did my father ever tell anyone about that? He told me he didn't put it in his report!

"No, Detective Swan, I didn't read that in any report. I hadn't realized you were with your father at the time." I told her softly.

~o0o~

After about an hour, most of Detective Swan's skepticism had demisted.

"Wow. You really are the real deal. You can actually read minds. I'll give you that. Okay, but, what about this Sam Uley, his wife and sister-in-law?"

"You read the file I gave you explaining what they could do, what else do you want to know?" I asked. That file was covered by the same NDA so I knew I could tell her anything I wanted to about the trio.

"For starters, what the hell is a Hoodoo Man/Root Worker?" She asked.

"That's not easy to explain." I paused, "He has special talents that allow him to put together odds and ends they call a greegree bag, that can protect against certain things. He is also a very powerful psychic like his wife and sister-in-law."

She just sat there and looked at me.

"Look, there is no way to prove anything to you unless you see it with your own eyes. Of course you know as well as I do that eyewitnesses are not the most reliable witnesses. I will, however, do my best to explain."

I begin telling Bella about my childhood and about how I met Sam. I also give her some details from a couple of cases where Sam, his wife and sister-in-law provided the evidence that helped to convict people of "questionable" affiliation in the occult world.

For the better part of the next hour or so, Bella just sits listening to me with her mouth open. I keep waiting for a fly find it open.

Finally, she speaks. "I don't think I'll ever sleep comfortably again."

I know she's serious as I can see the beginning of a new terror in her consciousness. "Look I didn't tell you about these things to frighten you, but only so you would understand what Sam, Angela, Lauren and I do." I tell her.

She looks thoughtful once again. "OK. Will I ever see your Guardian Angel?"

I shrug. "I don't know. Michael doesn't usually let others see him, in the flesh - so to speak." Shifting in my chair, " I've only had glimpses of him since that first time I saw him.

Bella leans back in her chair and steepled her fingers together, "So, can you tell me then how you know that Michael’s helped you at all?"

"Hmmm, let me think." I remember a time not too long ago, maybe two or three years before my wife and son were killed...

I was in a high speed car chase in pursuit of a suspect and was unaware that I in turn was being chased by one of the group’s members. We were traveling at speeds over 100 m.p.h. and going downhill. Suddenly I felt my solar plexus tighten, which is one sign that someone is trying to connect with you. The next thing I knew, my car was literally flying through the air.

I kept thinking to myself, well this is it Cullen, you're gonna die. It was at that moment when I saw movement out of the corner of my right eye. Michael was sitting there just as I'd seen him that first time in the tree.

He turned and spoke to me, "It seems I'm always catching you in mid-air, Edward. Hang on, it's going to be bumpy" and then he was gone.

I was aware of the car I was in, hitting the ground and bouncing, I think. Anyway, I landed in front of the car I was chasing and was able to swing across the highway to prevent it from continuing on. They screeched to a halt just as I got out of the driver’s seat and trained my 357 on the driver, and I made the arrest. The car following, however, saw me in time to stop and turn around, never to be seen again...

Then it hit me. My car was suspended and was flipping over when Michael saved me; the exact same thing that happened to my wife's car. Witness reports said that her car had just raised up and started flipping over and over before crashing down on the car's roof, crushing Sara and our son. Why hadn't I thought of that before?

I became aware of Bella's hand waving in my face. Evidently I'd stopped speaking mid sentence.

"Sorry Bella, I was thinking about the night my wife and son were killed and how the circumstances of what happened to them and what I had escaped, were so similar."

She looked at me regretfully. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'd forgotten. I'm so sorry for your loss Edward. Truly I am. That was just last year some time, correct?"

"Yes." I sigh heavily, "I still miss them so much." Then I tell Bella about when I'd met Sara and how happy we'd been when we found out we were pregnant.

"You know Cullen, I've never had the desire to marry, or to have children. I wish I could tell you that I understand, but the closest to that in reality for me would be when I had to put my childhood dog to sleep a couple of years ago. I still get misty eyed just thinking of that. I can only imagine the loss of your kind would be so much worse. I am truly sorry for your loss."

"Thanks," I smiled at her. "Let's get back to these files to see if they have anything in common with each other. There has to be something that links them all together."

~o0o~


	6. Chapter 6

Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent and Psychic  
Chapter 6

Summary: Edward Cullen is the unacknowledged grandson of Harry Houdini from whom he’s inherited strong psychic abilities. Together with his closest friends: a Hoodoo man, two Witches from the Louisiana Swamps and an honest to God Guardian Angel, they work to solve crimes that ordinary law enforcement is unable to solve.

Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

A/N: Please remember this is a work of fiction, and as such I’ve taken “liberties” with some things. However, there are Hoodoo men or Root Workers in real life who can do unbelievable things. There are also powerful psychics who prefer to call themselves witches as well as Guardian Angels, but I have never seen one myself. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I’m creating. Shakespeare wrote in Hamlet, “There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.” So please think about that when reading.  
My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt and to buggins74 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you!

Translations:  
Cher = term of endearment by Cajuns  
CI = Confidential Informant  
Hey = In the South can be “hello”

~o0o~

Previously:  
Then it hit me. My car was suspended and was flipping over when Michael saved me. That was the same thing that happened to my wife's car. Witness reports said that her car had just raised up and started flipping over and over before crashing down on the car's roof crushing Sara and our son. Now why hadn't I thought of that before?

I became aware of Bella's hand waving in my face. Evidently I'd stopped speaking.

"Sorry Bella, I was thinking about the night my wife and son were killed and how the circumstances of what happened to them and what I had escaped were so similar."

~o0o~

Detective Swan and I spent hours going over the files and came up with nothing. To say we were frustrated was an understatement.

Leaning back in my chair, I ran both hands through my hair and sighed. "I guess we're going to have to use old fashion foot work to find a connection, unless Sam can come up with something."

Bella's mind was whirling with lots of nothing.

"Do you mind if I call Sam and see if they've managed to come up with anything that could be used as a lead for us?" I pleaded with my eyes that she'd understand why I needed to do this and why I wanted to have her present.

"Only if you put your phone on speaker so I can be introduced to them and so that I can ask questions of them as well." Bella stated flatly.

Without further conversation I pulled my phone from my pocket and found my speed dial numbers and pressed the one for Sam.

"Yello'" came Sam's deep bass voice through the speaker after about the 8th ring.

"Hey Sam." I responded. Of course he knew who was calling so I didn't even bother to be polite and tell him it was me.

"Cher! So nice to hear your voice, and that pretty Pichouette Bebelle, is she dar wit cha' now?" Sam boomed.

"Cut it out Sam. One would think you weren't a Road's Scholar." I chuckled, "Speak like you can so I don't have to translate, please."

"Aw, alright. Just for you, Bella." I could hear the laughter in Sam's voice.

"How the hell did he know I'd be listening Cullen? Did you set me up?" Bella sputtered.

Sam answered, "No Cher. My wife told me you wanted to 'test us' to see if we were for real. So I thought I'd start with baby steps."

~o0o~

After about fifteen minutes of conversation between Bella, Sam and myself, Bella was at finally convinced that she had not “been set up.”

Then I had a idea. "Hey, Sam, how 'bout you three come to LA on the government's dime? It would probably shorten the investigation and cost far less than it would without the three of you coming here."

Bella snorted thinking, "Yeah, like the FBI would pay for that".

"Yes, the FBI will pay for the airfare for all three of them as well as hotel accommodations for however long they need to stay Detective Swan." Sam and I had said it almost together word for word, except Sam said, "we" instead of "they".

Bella just sat there with her mouth open. We both knew exactly what she was thinking; further proof that we were not exaggerating the abilities that we had.

"Guess we showed her, huh Cher?" Sam laughed.

An hour later, I had authorization for Sam, Angela and Lauren to fly coach from New Orleans to Los Angeles the next day, as well as hotel accommodations for their extended stay.

I called Sam back to give him the particulars. While I had him on the phone, I relayed to him the realization I'd had about what happened to me in the car chase. The time when Michael saved me. The similarities between it and what had happened to my family's car when they'd been killed.

Sam went silent for a bit, thinking. I don't even try to follow his thoughts as they’re in Cajun and I'm not that fluent.

"Of course! Why didn't we see this before? Oh Edward, I'm sorry man. I guess we were just too close to it to see the similarities. I'll tell Angela and Lauren and see what they come up with." Sam finally answered, his voice is subdued.

"Thanks Sam. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. I think Detective Swan is apprehensive about meeting the three of you, so it's up to us to help her see what an asset we are to a murder investigation." I say before hanging up.

"Well, Detective Swan, I'd like to call it a night here. I'm going to go back to my hotel, get something to eat and then try to get some sleep if I can." I pause, "Would you like to have dinner with me?" I figure it's a real long shot. As worried as she is about men not seeing her as anything other than a "piece of ass" she'll most likely refuse.

Much to my surprise she answers, "You know, I'd like that. It'll give us a chance to get to know each other without 'bullpen' noises. I think you're one of the most interesting individuals I've met in a very long time Agent Cullen."

Her thoughts have nothing else in them besides curiosity about me.

"Great. About how long before you'll be able to get there? For that matter, how long will it take me to get there?" I ask scratching my head.

"This time of day, I'd say give it at least an hour." She grins. "It takes about an hour to get anywhere around here unless you know the surface streets. I'll tell you what, let's go together - in separate cars - and that way you can see how to get to and from your hotel." She paused wondering if she should tell me the next thing, "I don't live too far from there. Well, not too far by LA standards that is." She finished with a big grin.

I like that look on her.

~o0o~


	7. Chapter 7

Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent and Psychic  
Chapter 7

Summary: Edward Cullen is the unacknowledged grandson of Harry Houdini from whom he’s inherited strong psychic abilities. Together with his closest friends: a Hoodoo man, two Witches from the Louisiana Swamps and an honest to God Guardian Angel, they work to solve crimes that ordinary law enforcement is unable to solve.

Warning: Contains Supernatural events and characters

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I have borrowed her characters but they are dancing to my music.

A/N: With my undying gratitude to my Beta, Jyl and pre-reader Amy. Without them, I fear this would be unreadable. Thank you ladies! You’re just the best!

Translations:  
Cher = term of endearment by Cajuns  
CI = Confidential Informant  
Hey = In the South can be “hello”

~o0o~

Previously:  
"Well, Detective Swan, I'd like to call it a night here. I'm going to go back to my hotel, get something to eat and then try to get some sleep if I can." I pause, "Would you like to have dinner with me?" I figure it's a real long shot. As worried as she is about men not seeing her as anything other than a "piece of ass" she'll most likely refuse.

Much to my surprise she answers, "You know, I'd like that. It'll give us a chance to get to know each other without 'bullpen' noises. I think you're one of the most interesting individuals I've met in a very long time Agent Cullen."

Her thoughts have nothing else in them besides curiosity about me.

~o0o~

"Hello?" Detective Swan answers her cell phone without even looking to see who the call is coming from.

"Hello Detective, this is Edward Cullen. Is the restaurant within the Redbury ok with you? Its specialty is Middle Eastern cuisine. If you don't care for that we can go somewhere else, but I’ve been assured that the food is excellent and you can always have a steak if you'd prefer." I explained.

"That's fine; I've eaten there before. The food is very good, and the service is top notch." Detective Swan approved.

I could tell she had indeed eaten there before with another man. Her sometimes boyfriend...however, they were off at the moment. I didn't try to dig any deeper into her thoughts as the LA traffic was dense and seemingly unpredictable.

I put all thoughts out of my mind and just paid attention to the traffic around me.

Within less than an hour we are at the Redbury, parked and entering the restaurant. We are seated quickly. I knew it was because I had reserved the best suite available and also reserved a second suite to house Sam, his wife and sister-in-law when they arrived. The hotel did nothing less but cater to it's residents and regular clientele.

Once we were seated in a booth where we'd have some privacy we were immediately given the wine list and our drink orders were taken. Another waiter came and took our meal orders and we were left in peace for the moment. It was then that I knew Detective Swan was about to ask me her most personal questions.

"You've been a psychic all your life, Agent?"

"Yes, I have and it would save us both time if we could do away with our titles when we're talking amongst ourselves, don't you think? Please, call me Edward or Cullen. Your choice." I asked

"Alright. Cullen, you may call me Swan. To be frank, I would like to keep everything on a very professional level." Swan replied.

"Sounds good to me. Now what is it that you want to ask me?" I responded.

"Don't you already know?"

"Yes, I do, but I'm being polite and allowing you to ask."

"Alright. Thank you. Have you been a psychic all your life?" She asked drolly. 

"Yes." I answered simply. She made her point.

She cocked an eyebrow at me wanting more of an explanation. So I told her my life story in a nutshell. I ended my tale with the discovery that I had a guardian angel.

"You know, I find it easy to accept that you're a psychic. I've met others before. It's the mind reading and guardian angel I'm having problems with." She admitted.

Smiling, I explained to her, "I had a hard time accepting Michael at first myself, but he's appeared to me so many times since that first night, that I'm no longer surprised when he shows up." 

"How many times has he appeared to you?"

"More than I have liked only because each time he's appeared I was in a situation where I most likely would have been killed if it weren’t for him." I explained.

She nodded. She could understand that.

"You know," she began, I was raised Catholic and understand "angels" and even guardian angels, but I've never met someone who's actually seen one or talked to one. Why...?" She didn't finish her sentence.

"Why have I been allowed to?" I finished for her.

"Yes, why you?"

"Actually I asked the same question and he told me that I was being kept alive for a very special purpose." I could hear her asking "what purpose?" "I have not been told that as of yet. I suspect it's because when that time comes, I'll die." I replied answering her unspoken question.

It was at that moment my cell phone began to vibrate, and her's must have also because she fished it out of her purse. Both of us checked our screens.

"Well, she said, we've got another one."

I signaled for the waiter to bring me the bill, signed my name and room number to it and we both left. As we headed toward the elevator we decided to take her car since she was familiar with LA and we'd get there much faster.

~o0o~

In less than an hour Detective Swan and I pull up to a small house in what I'm assuming is the Hispanic quarter of Los Angeles. The house is now cordoned off with yellow crime scene tape. Police officers, patrol cars - both marked and unmarked, are parked all over the place. There's an ambulance sitting there waiting, I suspect, for the coroner to arrive and call the scene.

Detective Swan and I show our badges to the officer keeping everyone out of the scene. We are given paper booties and latex gloves to put on so we don't further contaminate the crime scene.  
I am surprised to see that there are very few people inside the house. In what I'd called the living/family room sits a woman who's sobbing uncontrollably next to a female patrol officer.. There are also what appear to be two teen aged boys sitting there with blank, unbelieving faces. I can feel the grief coming from the sobbing woman, and from the boys great uncertainty about what's going on and what's going to happen to them. I also pick up from them that it's their father who is dead, and that they wish their mother would shut up.

"I wish Sam, Angela and Lauren were here. They can read a crime scene so much better than I can."

Detective Swan arches an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I can read peoples’ minds and figure out their motives about a crime scene, but Angela and Lauren can see what happened. In most cases, they can even see faces. No names, but faces of perps for sure. They've got an excellent track record." I explain.

"Is there a time limit to their... ah, skills?" Detective Swan asks.

"Of course the more time that has passed from the time the crime occurred the less likely they are to see the faces clearly." I confirm.

"Hmm, well I guess it's a good thing they're coming tomorrow morning then isn't it?"

"Yes, it's a very good thing." I reply as we walk into the nightmare that's the family’s kitchen.

~o0o~


	8. Chapter 8

Edward Cullen FBI Special Agent and Psychic  
Chapter 8

 

Summary: Edward Cullen is the unacknowledged grandson of Harry Houdini from whom he’s inherited strong psychic abilities. Together with his closest friends: a Hoodoo man, two Witches from the Louisiana Swamps and an honest to God Guardian Angel, they work to solve crimes that ordinary law enforcement is unable to solve.

Warning: Contains Supernatural events and characters

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I have borrowed her characters but they are dancing to my music.

Translations:  
oh mi Dios. que me ayude! = Oh my God! Help me!

 

~o0o~  
Chapter 8

Previously:  
And then we walk into the nightmare that's the family’s kitchen.

~o0o~

Considering that the family kitchen was now a crime scene, it was fairly neat and clean. The kitchen table had been pulled into the center of the room and the chairs had been removed by the murders and put into, I guessed, another room of the house to make room for what had happened.

Laying on the table was a middle aged man. He had the most terrified look on his face. His last moments must have been horrific indeed. Well that was something that Angela and Lauren would probably be able to sort out when they arrived here tomorrow.

There was nothing else in the room to indicate what had happened, but it was obvious that the man was dead.

I pulled my pocket sized high intensity flashlight out and started moving it around the room, counter tops, floorboards, flooring, table top, under the table. I even flashed the ceiling to see if there was anything there that was out of place.

Damned room looked clean.

I was still crouched down shining my light around when Detective Swan touched my shoulder to get my attention. I looked up and she told me, with her mind no less, that she was going to go speak to the first responders. 

Smart girl. She caught on quickly.

While I was still looking around the kitchen, trying to get some kind of vibe, the Crime Scene Investigation Unit arrived, and I was shooed out of the room. I found myself being drawn into the family room with the widow of the dead man, Mrs. Eduardo Martinis. Sylvia was her given name. She was forty-one years old. She had three children. All three were with her now. The baby, Marcus, had just been brought home. I wondered why Marcus hadn't just been left where he was, but then I felt it strongly; Sylvia needed them all with her. She needed to see with her own eyes that they were safe.

I stood in the doorway and watched the family interact with each other. The older boys wanted nothing more than to be somewhere, anywhere else but here right now.

"Officer?" The woman police officer looked up at me.

"Sir?" She responded.

"Could you come speak with me for a moment?" I asked.

"Yes Sir. How can I help you?"

"I was just wondering how long you've been here." I could see in her mind that she'd been one of the first responders. There had been two patrol cars called to this address and she was in the second one to arrive.

Her answers to my questions were exactly as I'd seen it in her mind.

"How was the family acting when you arrived?" I asked.

"The wife was hysterical; much worse than she is now. The two boys were in tears and holding their mother, together." She replied.

I asked more, "Was there anyone else here at all when you arrived?"

"No Sir. Just the two boys and their mother, and of course the other two officers who got here first."

Thank you Officer..." I peered at her name tag, which read Officer J. Stanley, "...Stanley you may return to the family." I finished my sentence. She turned to leave and I followed her into the room and stood in front of the wife.

"I'd like to offer my condolences for your loss Mrs. Martinis. I lost my wife and son just a little over a year ago and I have some understanding of what you are experiencing. I'd like to recommend someone I know for grief counseling for you and your family. It's a service that's free of charge. Please, call them when you feel you're ready." I handed the business card to the grief stricken woman and walked out of the room. It's a very good thing I'd been taught how to block strong emotions, or I'd be totally worthless on a crime scene.

I went outside to find Detective Swan. She was still talking with three of the first responders making notes for her report.

I listened to what was being said without appearing to, although Detective Swan had acknowledged my being there silently. She was getting very good at this, I thought smiling.  
~o0o~

The next morning I picked Detective Swan up at the Precinct and we drove the big SUV I'd rented to carry Sam, Angela and Lauren around with us to the crime scene and any other places the five of us needed to travel together to.

I knew that Angela and Lauren would be "feeling" Detective Swan out and I could tell from the smirk on Angela's face that she liked "La Belle" as she'd taken to referring to Bella, or The Bell. Lauren wasn't as sure yet, but didn't appear to have found anything really negative about Detective Swan's feelings. Sam just sat there smiling. When he first saw Detective Swan his first thoughts were, "how much she looks like Sara". I'd scoffed at him and he said or thought no more about it.

We arrived at the crime scene about an hour later and it took another 15 minutes for Bella to clear the area inside the house of everyone. The family was staying with relatives who also lived in LA. There was no way they'd be coming home anytime soon.

The five of us entered the house at the same time. I explained to Bella before we got there that Sam, then Angela and finally Lauren should enter the scene first. We hadn't told them anything about the scene as it was better to let them get their own impressions first hand.

I watched and listened to them as they each walked around very quietly. Sam headed for the family room, Lauren went upstairs and Angela was drawn to the kitchen. Moments after Angela entered the kitchen she let out a terrifying wale.

Sam was the first to reach his wife. She was thrashing on the floor. Sam knelled beside her and starting murmuring something to her in French that seemed to calm her considerably.

I'd seen her do this before when the Spirits were "riding" her so I tuned in to see if I could pick up on what was going on.

Then, I wished I hadn't...

Smoke curled up into the ceiling and filled the room. It was so thick it was hard to breathe. In fact, that must have been what had awakened him. The next thing he noticed was that he was tied down. He was splayed out spread eagle, and he was naked. Then he heard the drumming and a humming noise.

What the hell is going on here? Why am I tied down? Where are my clothes? Who the hell are all these people? WHAT’S GOING ON?

He was thrashing around so much trying to get free that it didn't even register that there were only 4 other people in the room with him. There was a man dressed in white robes, and three women all dressed in scarlet dresses.

The white robed man was beating on a drum called The Manman, or Mother drum. A second man came in. He was dressed in all black; even his face was painted black. He walked out of eyesight.

What the hell is going on?!!.

It was then, and only then, did he realize that he was unable to speak.

He wasn't gagged, but try as he might he could not get his voice to work.

There was more chanting again and the drum beat increased. The women spun frantically.

The chanting increased in volume.

More smoke.

Louder drumming.

One of the women was now laying on the floor convulsing and speaking in a foreign language.

A second woman was shrieking and spinning.

A third woman dressed in white was chanting. She was standing next to him with her arms extended over her head.

She was a white woman! 

oh mi dios. que me ayude! 

It was then that he felt it. At first it had only been a low hum, but now it had graduated into a full blown pain in his head until he thought it might explode.

It did.  
~o0o~

A/N1 Many of you in your reviews have mentioned that the chapters aren’t long enough. I’ve been trying to keep them at a minimum of 1,000 words mainly because so many people try to do their daily reading on their phones. Also, it helps with a quicker turn around when I don’t have to come up with 3,000 or 5,000 words per chapter. I don’t think my old hands would last much longer at that rate of typing. :)

A/N2  
The Manman – (from the French for Mother) This is the tallest and deepest drum in the ensemble, and plays the role of the leader. It ranges in height from 30 to 48 inches. The master Maman player takes cues from the participants in the ceremony, from the officiating priests, and from the lwas ( In Vodou, there are three categories of supernatural beings: les morts (the dead a.k.a. the ancestors), les mystere (the lwas), and les marassa (the sacred twins ) themselves. It is played with a stick in the strong hand and bare handed with the weak hand. The stick, called a Bagèt (from the French baguette), strikes both the head of the drum and the side, producing a strong clicking sound. The bagèt can be straight, curved, hooked, or even hammer shaped.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent & Psychic  
Chapter 9

Summary: Edward Cullen is the unacknowledged grandson of Harry Houdini from whom he’s inherited strong psychic abilities. Together with his closest friends: a Hoodoo man, two Witches from the Louisiana Swamps and an honest to God Guardian Angel, they work to solve crimes that ordinary law enforcement is unable to solve.

Warning: Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination. Things don’t really go “bump” in the night, do they?

Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

A/N:1 Thank you, JoanOfArt for your wonderful beta skills and your suggestions. I am in serious “like” with you my friend. My thanks to my pre-readers Amy and Gabby. You two rock!

Definitions:  
Spirits "Riding" = being possessed by a spirit

~o0o~

Previously:  
The five of us entered the house at the same time. I explained to Bella before we got there that Sam, then Angela and finally Lauren should enter the scene first. We hadn't told them anything about the scene as it was better to let them get their own impressions first hand.

I watched and listened to them as they each walked very quietly. Sam headed for the family room, Lauren went upstairs and Angela was drawn to the kitchen. Moments after Angela entered the kitchen she let out a terrifying wale.

Sam was the first to reach his wife. She thrashing on the floor. Sam keeled beside her and starting murmuring something to her in French that seemed to calm her considerably.

I'd seen her do this before when the Spirits were "riding" her so I tuned in to see if I could pick up on what was going on.

Then, I wished I hadn't...

~o0o~

Angela was still laying on the floor with Sam kneeling beside her when the rest of the team reached the kitchen. She was no longer convulsing and only looked to be peacefully sleeping.

I knew that Swan was standing behind me, to my right and was thinking what the hell is going on now? Fuck that's all I need is to have one of the imports get sick. Shit!

Looking over my shoulder I responded to her thoughts. "Not to worry. It's part of the process. If you'd ever been around this type of psychism before, you'd understand. She's just had a vision of what happened; how the murder was committed."

"Well, care to share?" Swan flatly asked.

"I need a few moments, please. It was particularly horrific and extremely painful for the victim. When Angela felt the last few moments of the man's life, I was tuned into her mind. I promise I'll share. Just give me a few to re gather my wits." I responded.

Sam returned and reported that he'd not felt or experienced anything in the rest of the house.

Lauren added that she, too felt the house seemed to be completely devoid of anything. It was strange. The kitchen area was the only place where there were any vibes. She didn't want to stay inside any longer, so she went back out into the front yard to wait for the rest of us.

For as many times as I'd been to crime scenes where "magic" had been used I'd never really gotten used to it. Every time, every scene, was completely different. Some were more powerful than others; some more violent. This one was one of the worst I'd encountered. It was "fresh" and I was sure I never wanted to be to another one that was ever again.

"I need to get some food into Angela," Sam told me. "She didn't want to eat anything this morning so her psychic facilities would be more open, but now she needs to eat something to shut them down."

Swan heard Sam and spoke up, "There's an IHop not too far from here. Let's go there. I could use something in my stomach myself." She made eye contact with everyone and we all followed her back outside to the parked SUV.

We got in and Swan directed me out of the taped off crime scene area about 2 miles away to the IHop. We all filed into the restaurant which was thankfully in between rushes. It was much quieter than it would have been otherwise. We were shown to the largest booth they had and once we were seated, the waitress came and took our orders.

Twenty minutes later we had steaming plates of pancakes and crepes with mounds of bacon and sliced ham in front of us. There was some very good natured jostling over who'd get what syrup. Soon the only sound that could be heard was the moans of delight as we devoured our food.

When the plates had been scraped clean and removed from the table, more coffee and tea was poured. Bella could no longer stand it. "What happened at the crime scene?"

Sam smiled at Bella, "Been thrown into the deep end of the pool, haven't you?"

Swan nodded.

"What has Edward told you about us and our er... working relationship?" Sam looked from her to me.

"I've signed an NDA about your and Cullen's abilities," Swan responded.

Sam then looked at me, Can you hear her? I nodded. Listen then and let me know how it goes.

"Well, Bella," Sam drawled, "My wife and her sister come from a very long line of powerful psychics, all who've lived in this area all their lives."

A little impatiently Detective Swan responded, "Yes, I know. I've done some research on the internet."

Sam looked at me. Skeptical. I shrugged.

"I understand your skepticism, but surely you've received enough information about our family’s abilities?" Sam asked.

I spoke up. "She wants 'to finger the wounds', Sam."

Swan looked at me like I was crazy. What the fuck...

Sam's laugh was deep. "Bella, have you ever gotten an electrical shock?"

"Of course I have! Who hasn't?" Was her response.

I smiled. I knew what was coming.

Sam pulled out a small draw string bag that looked like it at one time contained tobacco. He placed it in the palm of his hand and placed both his hand and bag on Bella's shoulder.

She gasped. Her eyelids fluttered and she gasped one more time before Sam pulled his hand away.

Shit! That smarted. What the fuck was in that bag? Swan's thoughts were confused and angry.

Sam's booming laughter filled the silence. Angela smiled at Bella for the first time, and even Lauren's mouth turned up slightly. "Bella you only just got a taste of how Angela felt when she opened herself up to the psychic forces swirling around that kitchen."

His eyes gentled then, "So now you have a very slight understanding of what my wife experienced. You didn't see anything just then, but she did. She also experienced everything that the victim felt."

"Why the hell would any of you want to feel that?" Swan asked in all seriousness.

"Because we can, and also because we want to find and stop those who would do that to another human being. It's a degrading of the Spirit, and damaging to the Soul. By finding those who commit such vile acts, we help free the Spirit and the Soul from that damage." I told her quietly.

Swan only nodded. "So who did it, and what was done to the vic?"

“I’m not really ready for the debriefing just yet,” Angela said weakly. “Can we talk about it later please? My head is splitting.”

Swan's thoughts were still skeptical. OK. We'll find out when the body is autopsied.

~o0o~  
A/N: It seems the main question and thoughts about chapter 8 was why the victim was killed the way he was. The “usual” purpose of a human sacrifice is for the life energy that is expended at death. The more frightened a victim is, the more powerful the energy. The next most asked question had to do with why that particular individual was chosen. That’s something we’ll have to visit another time.

As for the length of chapters, the overwhelming response was that the majority of my readers like the “short” chapters and to “please keep them coming”. Thank you. Even though I knew the shorter chapters would be easier to read on a phone, it’s very nice to have confirmation from my readers.

We’d like to invite you to join us on our Facebook page, Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent & Psychic if you haven’t found us there already, and let us know you heard about it from here.

I thank each and everyone of you who have reviewed and I think I’ve answered them all but if I’ve missed you, please forgive me. I do try. I appreciate you all. 

Dinia


	10. Chapter 10

Translations:  
Cher = term of endearment by Cajuns.  
CI = Confidential Informant  
Spirits "Riding" = being possessed by a spirit

 

~o0o~  
Chapter 10

Previously:  
Sam's booming laughter filled the silence. Angela smiled at Bella for the first time, and even Lauren's mouth turned up slightly. "Bella you only just got a taste of how Angela felt when she opened herself up to the psychic forces swirling around that kitchen."

His eyes gentled then, "So now you have a very slight understanding of what my wife experienced. You didn't see anything just then, but she did. She also experienced everything that the victim felt."

"Why the hell would any of you want to feel that?" Swan asked in all seriousness.

"Because we can, and also because we want to find and stop those who would do that to another human being. It's a degrading of the Spirit, and damaging to the Soul. By finding those who commit such vile acts, we help free the Spirit and the Soul from that damage." I told her quietly.

Swan only nodded. "So who did it, and what was done to the vic?"

“I’m not really ready for the debriefing just yet,” Angela said weakly. “Can we talk about it later please? My head is splitting.”

Swan's thoughts were still skeptical. OK. We'll find out when the body is autopsied.

 

~o0o~

"Agent Cullen?"

I look up into deep brown eyes. Funny, I hadn't noticed that before. "Yes." My voice sounds flat. I am tired, I’m not sleeping well at all.

"That last phone call was from the coroner's office. They're ready to start the autopsy and they wanted to know if we wanted to attend. Do you wish to join me there?" Detective Swan has been all business since we got back from the crime scene and our breakfast when Sam showed her a small dose of how it felt to "feel" a crime scene.

"No, thank you. I know what they’ll find and frankly I'm bone tired. I think I'll just have a town car take me back to my hotel. If anything new comes up, I'll call you. You do the same." I say as I stand and start putting the file folder back into my briefcase.

I precede her through the door, but feel her following behind me. She catches up to me at the elevator banks and waits with me until the elevator arrives and we share the ride down.

I feel her looking at me every once in awhile, but I really don't care.

"What?" I finally ask. I have leaned back against the elevator walls with my eyes closed.

"What's wrong Edward?"

I turn my head and look at her. "What do you mean, what's wrong?"

"You've lost that 'I know I'm right' attitude you had when I first met you." Bella says.

"I told you, I'm tired."

"I think there's more."  
"Why Detective Swan? What have you detected?" I respond.

"A shift." She answers flatly.

I don't even attempt to read her thoughts. I am so tired of death. I just want to crawl into a bed and pull the covers over my head. Sam won't let me though. He'll come looking for me and pull me out of my doom and gloom. It's retribution. I've done it to him in the past. Now it's my turn.

"I'm much too tired right now to explain it to you. I need to sleep and recharge my internal battery." I say wearily, "Call me later and I'll see if I can explain it to you better after I’ve had some rest." The elevator car comes to a stop, the doors open and I walk out across the floor to the glass doors that part at my approach. I blink at the bright sun light. I descend the steps and wait at the curb as the town car pulls up next to me. Opening the back door, I look slightly over my shoulder and see Detective Swan standing on the steps watching me. "I think I need to call his friend Sam," I hear her thinking. I smile at her and wave.  
I scoot across the seat and close the car door. The driver doesn't need to be told where I want to go. He's been hired for my entire stay and knows that if I come to the curb he's to pick me up. He also knows that he's to follow me everywhere I go while I'm here. I close my eyes and drift off into a light sleep.

~o0o~

"Sam, I'm telling you I am concerned about Agent Cullen." Bella says.

"I understand, Cher. This happens to all of us eventually. He's getting burned out. Leave him to me. I know just exactly what to do." Sam pauses feeling something. "As a matter of fact, why don't you meet me, my wife and sister-in-law for dinner at the hotel? We all need to unwind a little I think." Again, Sam pauses. "Don't even try to tell me you can't make it. You don't lie to a psychic Cher, you just don't." He pauses waiting for her response. "Good. We'll see you in about 2 hours?" "Ok. Till then."

Sam disconnects the call and looks at his wife who is laying on the bed in their suite. Lauren is in the other bedroom doing whatever it is she does when she’s alone.

"Little Swan has feelings for our Edward." Sam states.

Removing the wet cloth from her eyes and forehead Angela looks at Sam and nods.   
~o0o~


	11. Chapter 11

Translations:  
Cher = term of endearment by Cajuns  
CI = Confidential Informant

~o0o~  
Chapter 11

 

Previously:  
"I understand that, Cher. It happens to all of us eventually. He's getting burned out. Leave him to me. I know just exactly what to do." Sam pauses feeling something, "As a matter of fact why don't you meet me, my wife and sister-in-law for dinner at our hotel? We all need to unwind a little I think." Again, Sam pauses, "Don't tell me you can't make it. You don't lie to a psychic Cher, you just don't." He pauses waiting for her response. "Good. We'll see you in about 2 hours?” “Ok. Till then."

Sam disconnects the call and looks at his wife who was laying on the bed in their suite. Lauren was in the other bedroom doing whatever it was she did when she was alone.

"Little Swan has feelings for our Edward." Sam states.

Removing the wet cloth from her eyes and forehead Angela looks at Sam and nods. "Yes, she does. I think if this case does nothing else, it'll bring together two Souls who are in need of some comfort."  
~o0o~

Bella's Story Bella’s POV

I was an only child, raised by a cop, and so it seemed like the most natural thing in the world was to become a cop like my dad.

My Dad; he was my world. Everything I did, I did to please him in one way or another. He loved sports so I excelled at them...well, everything but football, but when it came to tag ball I was as good as the boys. I could run and I was quick to change direction when necessary. Had I been a boy I would have been the quarterback for the high school football team. I was a real tomboy. Most of the friends I had were boys. Girls were silly creatures to me and I had nothing in common with them beyond our gender.

Therein was the making of my doom, so to speak.

At the homecoming football game, I was walking back from the bathrooms when I walked past a group of girls who didn't like me. In fact, they downright hated me. They didn't understand me. They mistook my shy ways for being snobby and thinking I thought I was better than everyone else because my father was the Police Chief in the community of Phoenix area that we all lived in.

As I walked past their catcalls and insults, one of the more obnoxious girls called to her boy friend telling him to grab me. He did.

The group of them proceeded to drag me under the grandstands. Other boys seeing what was going on decided to join the fun, and before anyone realized it they had a full fledged mob mind set going on.

I was striped, beaten and gang raped. It was only when two of my better male friends came to see what was causing all the commotion and realized what was happening that it stopped. They forcefully pulled two of the boys away from me, horrified to see me naked and bloodied. One put his basketball jacket over me while the other yelled for someone to call 911.

My father was beyond enraged. Once he was satisfied that my friends had not taken part in the altercation beyond pulling the boys from me, he let them go thanking them, belatedly for their assistance.

I spent the next two weeks in the hospital and many more months following in intensive psychotherapy for the scars that were not visible. When I was released from the hospital, I enrolled in a couple of martial arts classes. One for strength training, and kickboxing for defense and attack. I was never going to allow a man to get the better of me again, unless I desired for it to be so. 

I was well into college before I could be around strange people without cringing and feeling the need to find a safe place.

I had my Dad buy me my first handgun. It was a 38 Snub Nosed beauty. I was determined to become the best damned shot in the State, maybe even our tri-State, and I also became more than proficient with a rifle. 

No one would ever get the drop on me again. I worked out religiously and before long I could run 3 miles without breaking a sweat. I used the martial arts I learned as my strength training. 

I should give credit to those boys who raped me. They definitely forced me to become stronger. Never again would I not be in charge of what happened to me. I was strong and would not allow anyone to harm me again in anyway. I continued to strive to be the best.

~o0o~

It was in college that I met up with Alice Brandon. There was an instant connection between us. We became best friends and would always have been had it not been for another tragic incident in my life.

I was still undecided about what I wanted to major in. Alice had been trying to talk me into taking more English classes with her, but I was holding back because I couldn't see myself doing anything with it. I was leaning toward pre-law or history but I hadn’t made up my mind yet.

I was in my dorm studying when the house phone located in the hall just outside my room rang. One of the other girls must have picked it up, because then I heard my name being called. No one but my dad or Alice ever called me, and I had just talked to Dad, so it had to be Alice.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively

It was my father’s baritone that answered. "Bella, there are some policemen coming to take you to the police station."

"Dad! Are you okay?" I asked, my voice rising.

"I'm fine Baby, it's not me, it’s Alice. When the policemen come, remember to ask to see their ID's."

I was shaking so badly I couldn't even hang the telephone up; someone else standing there did it for me. I slid down the wall unable to stand any longer. I didn't know how much time passed before the campus police arrived. I didn't ask to see their ID's. I didn't say or do anything other than nod that I was indeed Isabella Swan.

I didn't and still don't remember the trip from my campus dorm to the police station where I was met by a long time friend of my father, Billy Black. He told me that my friend, my only friend in this entire world had been found naked and beaten on the campus grounds.

The police wanted to know if Alice often walked alone on the campus grounds.

I don't know. We'd never discussed it.

Did she follow a route that took her through the more deserted sections of the campus?

I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. I was screaming at him.

I wanted to see Alice. I wanted to be with her. She needed me.

That's when Billy finally told me she was dead. The third victim of a serial killer/rapist prowling the campus.

I must have fainted. When I came to, my father was there. He'd left our small town and came into Phoenix proper just for me. It's the first time I remember my Dad holding me and talking gently to me. Not making promises other than he "had me and he wasn't going anywhere.” 

That night decided my college major and I never looked back.

~o0o~

I graduated with honors from college; a master’s degree in criminal justice.

The next day, I left with my degree in hand and moved to Los Angeles. To say my dad had a hissy-fit would put it mildly, but there was nothing he could do to stop me. I took the test and was admitted to the LAPD’s police academy and graduated again with honors. I was the first woman to make the shooting team, and because of my credentials I was made a training officer at the academy for the next two years.

I finally took the Sergeant’s exam and became one of the first women police Sergeants in the department. There were only two of us. I was not content to sit around and direct incoming civilians to where they should go when they came into the precinct. The next time there was an opening within the Detective Bureau, I applied for it and made a big enough stink that I was promoted to that rank.

It was still far from clear sailing for me. I was immediately resented because I was a woman and everyone “knew” that women were considered weak in the field. They were sure that I'd get one of the men killed because they would feel the need to protect me. That or I'd get pregnant and have to be replaced, which was alright with the majority of them. It didn't matter that I was a crack shot and could take down a 250 pound man despite my 110 pound stature. 

I was assigned to a Detective James Hunter as my first partner.

It wasn't long before I was filing sexual harassment charges against him. Because of this I was not put with another partner, but allowed to work alone.

I was still thought of as a weak woman. Eventually, however, after proving myself so many times in so many ways that I gained their grudging respect.

I closed cases. I found and brought in perps. My arrest record was one of the highest ever within the Detective Bureau.

That was where things stood when I met Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent and Psychic.

It was only then that it was pointed out to me that I was very intuitive and that was why I was so good at figuring out crime scenes and at interviewing suspects. This answered so many questions for me, eventually. 

~o0o~ 

Author ending note: In almost every review it’s mentioned about Bella and Edward “getting together”. It may happen eventually, but both of them have emotional issues at this point. Bella cares for Edward as partners do when they spend so much time together. She cares as much for Sam, Angela and Lauren at this point. They’ve got a big mystery on their hands and need to devote all of their energy into solving it. If the characters decide to take the “partner” relationship any further I don’t really know about it as of yet. Remember, I’m just the typist! *grinning*


	12. Chapter 12

Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent and Psychic  
Chapter 12

 

Summary: Edward Cullen is the unacknowledged grandson of Harry Houdini from whom he’s inherited strong psychic abilities. Together with his closest friends: a Hoodoo man, two Witches from the Louisiana Swamps and an honest to God Guardian Angel, they work to solve crimes that ordinary law enforcement is unable to solve.

Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

 

A/N: Please remember this is a work of fiction, and as such I’ve taken “liberties” with many things. However, there are Hoodoo men or Root Workers in real life who can do unbelievable things. There are powerful psychics, some who prefer to call themselves Witches. There are Guardian Angels, but I have never seen one myself. I have met and know powerful Witches however. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I’m creating. Shakespeare who wrote in Hamlet, ““There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.” So please think about that when reading.  
My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt whom I love and who has become family to me. Special thanks goes to buggins74 and Gabby 1017 who pre-read for me. Wouldn't be able to do this without you!

 

Translations:  
Cher = term of endearment by Cajuns  
CI = Confidential Informant  
pirogue = a small one person (generally) boat shallow bottomed perfect for navigating swamps, shallow streams/creeks and rivers.

Chapter 12

~o0o~  
Angela's POV

I woke up to the sound of my husband arguing with Edward.

"Sam will you just leave it alone!? I'm not ready to be with anyone else right now." I heard Edward yelling at Sam.

"But Edward, you need to get back in the pirogue!" Sam yelled back.

That was it. My head couldn't take any more. They both knew that when I had witnessed a horrific crime scene I'd get these migraines and I needed a few hours of peace, quiet and calm to eliminate the images that were causing the problem.

I crawled out of bed and walked out into the common room that separated the two bedrooms of the suite that Edward had arranged for us to stay in while in LA.

I walked, as well as I could, and put myself between both of them, holding a hand up in front of each of their faces. This got their attention.

They both looked and me.

Sam looked chagrined because he seemed to suddenly remember that I was within hearing distance of their rather loud conversation. Well, more like their joint rant.

"I'm sorry, Angela," he reached for me, but I cringed away from his touch. That wouldn't help, and he knew better. It was a fucking migraine; everything hurt.

Edward didn't speak when I looked directly at him. He did have the good grace, however, to drop his head apologetically and frown.

Speaking very very softly I told them both, "Look. Ya'll just have to be quiet. I need a couple of hours to work through the crime scene and get rid of the damaging images. So, please, please go somewhere else to yell at each other." With that I turned away from them, walked back into the bedroom, crawled back onto the bed and went to sleep one more time.

Lauren's POV

I sat there with my mouth open listening to my brother-in-law and his best friend go at each other.

"Sam will you just let it be? Please!" Edward was hurt and angry. "I'm still in love with Sara and I still miss her and our son every minute of every day." My light. My future. Edward's last words came out as a whisper. Or maybe he didn’t say them out loud. Hard to tell sometimes.

Sam sat across from Edward on the coffee table. He watched as Edward's eyes filled with tears.

"Ok. So I'm an ass for wanting my best friend to be happy again? To begin living a fuller life?" He reached out to put his hand on Edward's shoulder only to be rebuffed for it.

That's when I spoke up, "Hey, ya'll stop it. You know Angela has a migraine. She always has one after a crime scene. Lower your voices, or go somewhere else to argue. The point is moot anyway. Detective Swan is coming here for some relaxation and she's sure not gonna get any if ya'll keep this up! The shit's thick in here!"

I stood, threw my hands up and went into my room and shut the door. At this rate, I'd either have to leave the suite or take a bat to each of their heads!

Angela was gonna be pissed.

~o0o~

Edward's POV

I am so angry with Sam. He's invited Detective Swan to come "chill out" with us. I know what he's doing. He should know by now that he can't think anything around me without me knowing about it. He thinks he knows what's best for me. Hell, it's only been a year since Sara and our beautiful baby boy were killed. I was, am still grieving for them.

Yes, there is an uncanny resemblance between Sara and Detective Swan, but their personalities are so different.

"Sam, I'm gonna just go back to my own suite and open a bottle of beer or twelve and order a light supper. I'll probably just turn in early," I tried to tell my friend.

"Oh, Hell No You’re not!" Sam shouted at me. "What am I gonna do with her? I asked her to come so you two could get to know each other."

And the fight was on.

~o0o~

After Angela came out, I felt like shit for disturbing her. I'd felt from her what reliving and witnessing crime scenes did to her.

I held my hands up in surrender, "Ok Sam, I need a shower and I'm sure you do too. Let me go change into something a little more comfortable than my FBI Monkey Suit," and hurriedly left the room.

In the relative sanctuary of my own suite, I took a shower and really scrubbed myself down. I always felt like things were clinging to me when I'd been to a crime scene such as the one we'd left only hours ago.

I remembered the first time I'd felt that. I commented to Sam, Angela and Lauren how it felt like I had things crawling all over my body.

Lauren who sees things differently from Angela and Sam, agreed that I did indeed have tiny little critters swilling around in my aura and that the quickest way to eliminate them was to take a good long, hot shower. When I'd cocked an eyebrow at her she explained it was like crossing running water to break a psychic connection back in the day. I'd taken her words to heart and always made sure I got in a hot shower after each and every crime scene from then on.

I actually did feel much better, almost immediately, and made a mental note to remember to tell Sam. Must have been something left over from the original ritual. Voodoo rituals could do that because the celebrants usually didn't care what they left behind. Their general thinking was to let the investigators beware; they could set friends against each other just as what had happened a short while ago between Sam and myself.

I changed into a very comfortable set of jeans, my holey ones with the rips and tears, and a dark green tee shirt; well it used to be dark green. It was now about the color of autumn grass.

I grabbed a Yuengling from the fridge, walked out onto the balcony and sat down to enjoy it's flavor and to just be.

An hour later, I found myself sitting at the dining table in Sam's suite with case files spread out across the table.

That's the way Detective Swan found us when she arrived around seven p.m. She even brought her own case files along.

Brilliant minds.

~o0o~

A/N: If you haven’t already found it there is a Face Book page just for this story. The page is for Q&A as well as I post pictures and other information having to do with the story itself. Come join us. Thank you for your support! Couldn’t have done it without you. *smiles*


	13. Chapter 13

Edward Cullen FBI Special Agent and Psychic  
Chapter 13

 

~o0o~  
Chapter 13

Previously:  
I grabbed a Yuengling from the fridge, walked out onto the balcony and sat down to enjoy it's flavor and to just be.

An hour later I found myself sitting at the dining table in Sam's suite with case files spread out across the table.

That's the way Detective Swan found us around seven p.m. She even brought her own case files along.

Brilliant minds.

~o0o~

BPOV:

The tension was thick in the spacious dining area of Sam's suite. I eyed each one them with an expectant expression hoping someone would tell me what the hell was going on.

Finally after about fifteen minutes of this, I spoke up, "What the hell happened?"

Sam arched an eyebrow at me, "What makes you think something happened Detective Swan?"

I snorted, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because the atmosphere in here is so thick? Like there was some sort of angst? It’s like someone's puppy died. What the hell is going on?" I almost yelled.

Angela looked awful; squinty eyes and a frown that went with them. Migraine, I thought to myself. She looked at me and nodded. "Yes, I have a migraine. I get them after rough sessions, and today's was pretty rough."

I nodded back at her. Lauren was watching her sister, Sam was watching me and Edward was staring off into space.

"You know, I don't need to be here; I thought the idea was to relax and unwind. You people are no where near relaxed." I turned to leave when Edward spoke up.

"I'm sorry Detective Swan, but this is pretty much what we're all like after a rough scene. Being psychic is not a fun thing like people would think." He explained. "We do need to relax though. Let's close up these files and just talk, okay?"

Lauren rushed to the table and started stacking the files and put them into a soft leather bag. She zipped it up and took it into one of the bedrooms on either side of the "living" area.

I sat down on one end of one of the couches, and waited.

Edward, who was already sitting on the couch across the coffee table from me, cleared his throat.

Angela looked at me and shook her head. "If you don't mind, Detective Swan, I'm going to go lay back down for awhile. I'm sorry not to be more sociable, but I can see that you're familiar with migraines and I know you understand. Maybe we can have just us three girls get together for drinks or coffee in the next day or two?" She didn't wait for an answer from me to acknowledge her or say anything, she just trudged back into the same bedroom Lauren had taken the case files to.

Lauren came over to the same couch I was sitting on and sat at it's opposite end.

Sam just shook his head and asked me if I wanted a beer.

I grinned up at him, "Yes, please and I'd back a sidecar of information!

"Yuengling?" Sam asked.

"Yes, please." I replied.

Then Sam sat in one of the overstuffed chairs at the opposite end of the coffee table from Edward.

I had a feeling the problem that I'd felt when I entered the room was between Edward and Sam. I wanted to know what it was and if it would have any affect on our investigation and also how well they’d work together at solving this case.

Edward looked at Sam and said, "Go ahead, tell her what we were arguing about. She's extremely intuitive, and she'll take it personally if we don't tell her." He leaned all the way back into this chair and closed his eyes.

I really felt like I should leave. Everyone was wiped out but me. I wanted to go dancing and none of this crew would want to do that.

"You're wrong," Lauren spoke up. "I'd love to go dancing."

When I looked at her questioningly she responded, "I'm a psychic in that I can see what's going to happen next - usually - so unless it's murder and mayhem, I’m usually okay."

Sighing, I said, "OK, this is what I want to know, please. What is it each one of you do at a crime scene, or even just your normal work?"

Sam opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. Finally he said, "First let me explain why the air felt so thick when you came in."

I was anxious to hear this so I leaned towards him. “That's as good a place to start as any."

"Edward is still grieving deeply for his wife and son." He looked at me to make sure I was with him. "I was trying to get him to let her go a little, and he is quite resistant to say the least."

Knowing there was still more, I said, "And?"

Blowing out air Sam continued, "Edward was never a player by any stretch of the imagination. When he fell in love with Sara, that was it for him. He doesn't feel there could, should, or ever be anyone else for him."

"I completely understand his feelings, Sam. I've been there too. Just leave him be." I told him flatly. "The grieving process can take up to five years and sometimes even that is just not enough time to finish. Some people only have one love for themselves. As long as it doesn't affect his abilities to carry out his work, let him be!" I finished and took a long drag off the beer Sam had given me.

Sam’s mouth was still open at this point, then he closed it with an almost audible snap.

Edward's head snapped toward me as I spoke. I knew he was reading my mind, seeing the images there.

"I'm sorry Detective..." Edward started but I interrupted.

"Look, let's quit the Detective Swan shit when we're not at a crime scene, OK? It's Bella, or if you prefer Isabella. I'll answer to either." I looked at Edward, then shifted to Sam and then Lauren. They all nodded assent.

Edward began again, "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't know about," he paused looking for a name, found it, and continued, "Riley."

Sam's eyebrows almost reached his hair line. He looked back and forth between Edward as if he was at a tennis match.

It was almost funny.

Lauren smiled, understanding.

"Look, let's face it. I am human and I do have needs, but it was something very private and no one at the department knew about it. I was very much in love with him, and still am if I'm being honest with myself." I said.

Edward nodded, totally understanding.

"So was Riley your partner?" Sam asked.

"Yes" I responded.

Edward read the rest from my mind and supplied, "He was killed in the line of duty. Oh... he was married. Now I see why you kept it secret. It's still eating at you because you've not been allowed to show any grief other that what's appropriate towards a partner." 

The pity in Edward's eyes was almost too much for me.

"No Bella! It's not pity; it's understanding." Edward told me. "Really."

"Well, now that that's settled, can I ask some questions?" I eyed Sam.

"Sure, what do you want to know Bella? I'm an open book." He replied.

Edward scoffed and Lauren snickered.

So Sam launched himself into his life story.

~o0o~


	14. Chapter 14

~o0o~

Chapter 14

Previously:

"Now that that's settled, can I ask some questions?" I eyed Sam.  
"Sure, what do you want to know Bella? I'm an open book." He replied.  
Edward scoffed and Lauren snickered.  
So Sam launched himself into his life story

 

~o0o~

BPOV

"I met this one," Sam said and pointed with his chin toward Edward, "when we were about five or six years old through a chain linked fence; we were neighbors. We were just drawn to each other and from that day on we’ve been inseparable. Always getting into trouble together." He paused and took a swig from his beer and looked at Edward for support.

Edward nodded assent and Sam continued.

"When we were freshmen in high school, Edward and his parents moved to Chicago. That about broke me. I missed him so damned much. It was like a huge piece of me had been ripped away."

Edward nodded again.

"We managed to spend every summer break together with Edward either coming back down home, or me going to Chicago." Sam laughed and so did Edward. "Our parents began to wonder if we were gay or bisexual." Looking at Edward still, "Remember how embarrassed we were when they asked us that?"

"Anyway," Sam continued, "I met Angela the summer after I graduated from high school. Edward and I plotted to attend a Voodoo ceremony that was being held in the deep bayous. We even took bottles of rum to offer to the priest or priestess who would be presiding over the ceremony. We had no freaking idea what to expect, for sure. We had our ideas, things we'd both "seen" and "felt" but we'd never actually been present. Well, we walk in all brazen and cocky, and the first thing I see is this dusky beauty with rich mahogany hair down past her ass," Sam paused with an appreciative look on his face as if he were seeing that sight again, "Any who, she turned around and smiled at me, and I was a goner. It was love at first sight. No shit. The huge L.O.V.E.! I asked her to marry me two months later, but it was five years before we actually tied the knot because I was notified that I had been awarded a full Rhodes Scholarship."

Sam took another long pull from his beer draining it. He got up and walked to the fridge and pulled out another pausing to look around to see if anyone else needed one. I raised my almost empty bottle and he pulled one out for me too handing it to me before he sat down again.

"Edward managed to make it to England to visit and even considered for a time going to Oxford himself, but his father's alma mater Harvard called to him and he did rather well for himself there. We still managed to spend holidays and summers together. Now we spend our time together investigating our abilities. After graduation I came back to home and Angela and I were married. It wasn't too long after that Lauren came to live with us and we developed our little psychic trio with Edward thrown into the mix upon occasions. We live on a houseboat and only come off for things like we're into now and to buy supplies." He finally looked at me. "Questions?"

I laughed. "Yeah, why don't you live in a town or closer to civilization?"

"Edward says your intuitive, which makes sense for being a homicide detective. I've seen your arrest record; you're very good. Well, the difference between being intuitive and psychic is you only suspect or sense things, where a psychic can actually experience, feel and see them them. Especially if they're a very sensitive psychic as Angela and Lauren both are - though they do experience them differently. Angela felt everything that our victim felt - all his fears and his pain. Lauren would have known it was going to happen if she'd entered the room before hand, which comes in handy when a serial is involved. She sees the futures, as they are set at that moment in time. Of course things do change. I'm psychic also, but I'm able to take what I feel and see and turn it into something else." Sam stopped again and downed about half of his new beer.

"So Angela felt what that man went through?" I asked horrified at that thought.

"The M.E. hasn't posted the results yet. Should be done by morning." I paused.

 

"Go ahead and ask" Edward spoke up. He'd been very quiet looking almost as if he was sleeping.

 

I looked at him, then turned back to Sam. "What did he experience Sam? What was done to that man? I didn't see any wounds on his body at all. How did he die?"

Sam looked at both Lauren and Edward. They both nodded for Sam to tell me.

"Okay, if you're sure." He said to me.

I raised both my eyebrows and nodded.

Sam took a deep breath, "His brain was liquified."

Gasping I asked, "How do you know that?"

Sam answered, "Angela felt it, and Lauren saw it as it happened. If that's what those two say happened then I'd bet the farm on it."

I was not sure if I believed what he was saying. I didn't want to believe what he was saying, but some of the other victims had other organs liquified. It was impossibly possible.

"We gotta find this fucker." I stated flatly.

 

~o0o~

 

 

http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rhodes_Scholarship


	15. Chapter 15

Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent & Psychic  
Chapter 15

 

Summary: Edward Cullen is the unacknowledged grandson of Harry Houdini from whom he’s inherited strong psychic abilities. Together with his closest friends: a Hoodoo man, two Witches from the Louisiana Swamps and an honest to God Guardian Angel, they work to solve crimes that ordinary law enforcement is unable to solve.

Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

A/N: Please remember this is a work of fiction, and as such I’ve taken “liberties” with some things. However, there are Hoodoo men or Root Workers in real life who can do unbelievable things. There are also powerful psychics who prefer to call themselves witches as well as Guardian Angels, but I have never seen one myself. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I’m creating. 

My undying love, thanks and affection to my Beta JoanOfArt. To my pre-readers, buggins74 and Gabby 1017 you have sure made my life easier. Wouldn't be able to do this without you!

Translations  
Cher = term of endearment by Cajuns  
CI = Confidential Informant  
Hey = In the South can be “hello”  
Pirogue = a small one person (generally) boat shallow bottomed perfect for navigating swamps, shallow streams/creeks and rivers.  
The Manman – (from the French for Mother) This is the tallest and deepest drum in the ensemble, and plays the role of the leader. Ranges in height from 30 to 48 inches. The master Manman player takes cues from the participants in the ceremony, from the officiating priests, and from the lwas themselves. It is played with a stick in the strong hand and bare handed with the weak hand. The stick, called a bagèt (from the French baguette), strikes both the head of the drum and the side, producing a strong clicking sound. The bagèt can be straight, curved, hooked, or even hammer shaped.  
ViCap = Violent Criminal Apprehension Program  
Taser = A Taser is an electroshock weapon sold by Taser International. It uses electrical current to disrupt voluntary control of muscles causing "neuromuscular incapacitation". Someone struck by a Taser experiences stimulation of his or her sensory nerves and motor nerves, resulting in strong involuntary muscle contractions. Tasers do not rely only on pain compliance, except when used in Drive Stun mode, and are thus preferred by some law enforcement over non-Taser stun guns and other electronic control weapons.

Tasers were introduced as non-lethal weapons to be used by police to subdue fleeing, belligerent, or potentially dangerous people, who would have otherwise been subjected to more lethal weapons such as a firearm. A 2009 Police Executive Research Forum study said that officer injuries drop by 76% when a Taser is used. However, while Taser CEO Rick Smith has stated that police surveys show that the device has saved 75,000 lives, there has been some controversy where a Taser was

~o0o~  
Chapter 15

Previously:  
I was not sure if I believed what he was saying. I didn't want to believe what he was saying, but some of the other victims had other organs liquified before. It was impossibly possible.

"We gotta find this fucker." I stated flatly.

~o0o~

BPOV  
Just as Sam was finishing his story, Angela walked back into the room and sat on the arm of the chair that Sam was sitting in. As she did she kissed the top of Sam's head.

"I'm feeling much better now and would like to be debriefed", Angela said softly.

Sam kissed Angela cheek, "You still look little out of it, Baby."

"Yeah, I'm tired but the headache is more of a dull roar now rather than an explosive volcano." She smiled wanly at her husband.

Everyone seemed okay with Angela continuing so I just listened getting ready to make notes on the pad I always carried around with me for that purpose.

"The male vic was about to get into his car when he was rendered unconscious. He was unaware of what was used." As an aside to me she added, "I believe the Medical Examiner will discover he was tased." She continued with her voice getting a little stronger she began to describe what she'd witnessed in the kitchen of the victim...Smoke curled up into the ceiling and filled the room. It was so thick it was hard to breathe. In fact that must have been what had awakened him. The next thing he noticed was that he was tied down. He was splayed out spread eagle, and he was naked. Then he heard the drumming and a humming noise....

~o0o~  
I thought I was going to puke. What a god-awful thing to witness. I was beginning to thank my lucky stars I was only intuitive and not psychic. It was bad enough that my hunches about how and why a murder was committed were usually correct, but to actually witness it in my mind...no thank you.

I reached over to Angela’s arm and squeezed it gently. "Angela, I'm so sorry."

"That's not all Bella. There's more. I saw the face of one of the perps." Angela said quietly. "Edward..."

Edward lept to his feet and practically flew to his briefcase and withdrew a sketch pad and a box of pencils.

He returned to his seat and opened the sketch pad and withdrew one of the pencils. In this case it was charcoal; he began to sketch quickly. After about twenty minutes he handed the black and white drawing to Angela. She looked back at Edward, nodded once and handed it back to him. He made a few adjustments and handed it back to Angela who nodded again.

This process continued for another ten minutes with silent communication between the two of them, until finally Angela spoke, "Yes, that’s her exactly."

The face that stared back at us all was a middle aged woman who was decidedly of Caucasian origin. She had a pretty face that sported very high cheekbones and shoulder length brown hair.

"Do you recognize this woman Bella?" Edward asked quietly.

"No, I don't. I guess we could run it through our database and see what we come up with..." I answered.

"I have a better idea," Edward said as if he'd just pulled himself out of a fog.

Lauren appeared behind Edward and handed him his laptop.

I thought to myself well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I am surrounded by psychics and mind readers.

We all stood behind Edward and watched as he first scanned the drawing with a hand held scanner that Lauren had also handed to him. He then typed in "ViCAP" and uploaded the drawing.

We all watched as the data bank digested the new input, then the image appeared and was compared to hundreds of other pictures in the system within seconds. Finally it settled on one.

"Samantha Collins" Edward read.

He scanned down the list of arrests and shook his head. "Nothing. She's only been arrested on suspicion but has never charged with anything. Suspected of fraud, theft, and parading without a license a couple of times. Nothing very heavy, and nothing here in Los Angeles; all of it in New Orleans." He sounded disappointed.

Looking at us, as we returned to our original seats, "You know what this means troops." Then he looked directly at me. "Bella, the four of us are going to have to find other means of discovering just who his woman is and what her intentions are. You are welcome to stay, but you must be very quiet; I mean very very quiet."

I nodded at him and made eye contact with the other three making sure they knew I understood.

They all stood up at the same time and went to the dining room table, arranging themselves at one end. I started to sit there also, but Edward shook his head no, and nodded back to the seating area. His eyes were already unfocused, so I didn't say a word, I just watched in utter fascination.  
~o0o~

I found myself listening to their breathing.They were all breathing more slowly; together as if they were one. There were deep breaths, followed by a period of what seemed to be their holding that breath, followed by a slow exhaling of breath. This went on for some time until I felt a change in the atmosphere of the room. It was almost like when the gears of a vehicle shifted.

The silence that descended over and through the rooms was uncanny. I had never experienced anything like it before. 

I made a mental note to ask Edward, er them, to teach me how to do that. 

They all looked so relaxed.

Edward’s eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful.

Angela looked more serene than I’d seen her yet.

Lauren’s eyelids fluttered, and I could actually see that her eyeballs were moving back and forth rapidly.

Sam’s eyes weren’t exactly closed, nor were they open. He had half lidded eyes. Yes, that was the expression, half lidded.

I found myself getting very restless. I didn’t like to sit still. When ever I was pondering evidence, anything to do with a case, I’d pace back and forth, be it in my office or at home. I wanted to get up and walk around, but was afraid I’d disturb them.

Finally they all opened their eyes at the same time.

“Ok! Who's up for food?” Sam’s deep base asked.

They all stood at the same time. The girls left for their respective bedrooms and came out with their purses, while the guys stood there expectantly, waiting for them to return.

Edward caught my eye, “Well, come on Bella! Let’s go eat. We’re absolutely starved!

What the hell just happened?

Edward smiled and explained to the only non-psychic in the room, “We just expended a great deal of energy and need to replenish ourselves with protein and carbs. It’s very similar to how you feel after you run in the mornings.”

How the hell does he know how I feel after I’ve run? Oh, yeah. I forgot... mind reader.

Finally I found my tongue and came out of my own head, “Yeah, sure. I’m ready.” Then I just had to ask, “Will I ever get used to this?”

It was Lauren who took pity on me and said, “Bella I see the five of us having a very long standing and fruitful working relationship.”

Cryptic much?

~o0o~  
Authors Ending Notes:   
I was hoping that the “liquefaction” of the brain and organs would be different and it seems I’ve struck a gruesome cord with my readers. Thank you one and all for your comments on the method. The majority of the comments agreed that it would be a nasty way to “go”. I have never actually read anything anywhere about something like that happening. As far as I know, it came from my own imagination. Also many comments wanted to know how you could protect yourself from such a thing. I have no idea. However, I’m sure if it was possible to do something like that, it would be possible to protect yourself from it, IF you know how they did it - that is my understanding anyway. I hope I’m able to keep coming up with more “things” that will titillate your imaginations. Thank each and every one of your for comments. I hope I got everyone answered. I have some problems with the reviews going astray, but I believe I did round them all up. If I missed you, please forgive me and you may PM directly if I did and you had a burning question or comment that needed answering. Thanks! D

Come join me on Facebook either with my Dinia Steel page or the Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent, & Psychic page. I have pictures there and other material that is relative to the story.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please remember this is a work of fiction, and as such I’ve taken “liberties” with some things. However, there are Hoodoo men or Root Workers in real life who can do unbelievable things. There are also powerful psychics who prefer to call themselves witches. I happen to know a few of those personally. It's my understanding there are really Guardian Angels too, but I have never seen one myself. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I’m creating. 
> 
> My undying love, thanks and affection to my Beta JoanOfArt. To my pre-readers, buggins74 and Gabby 1017 you have sure made my life easier. Wouldn't be able to do this without you!
> 
>  
> 
> Translations:  
> Cher = term of endearment by Cajuns  
> CI = Confidential Informant  
> Spirits "Riding" or "being ridden"= being possessed by a spirit  
> Hey = In the South can be “hello”  
> Pirogue = a small one person (generally) boat shallow bottomed perfect for navigating swamps, shallow streams/creeks and rivers.

Edward Cullen FBI Special Agent and Psychic  
Chapter 16

 

~o0o~

 

Previously  
What the hell just happened?

Edward smiled and explained to the only non-psychic in the room, “We expended a great deal of energy and need to replenish ourselves with protein and carbs. It’s like when you run in the mornings.”

How the hell did he know how I felt after I’d run? Oh, yeah. I forgot. Mind reader.

Finally I found my tongue and came out of my own head, “Yeah sure. I’m ready.” Then I just had to ask, “Will I ever get used to this?”

It was Lauren who took pity on me and said, “Bella I see the five of us having a very long standing and fruitful working relationship.”

Cryptic much?

 

~o0o~

BPOV

We all wound up going through a Taco Bell drive through and ordering enough fast food crap to choke a bear - a very large bear. I guessed Edward hadn't been kidding about them needing to replenish themselves.

I hated fast food drive-throughs. They never get the order correct. I was remembering something I'd seen in a movie once about orders not gotten right when you went through the drive-through when Edward let out a deep belly laugh.

Looking at him I knew exactly why he was laughing. He was remembering the movie too, or hearing it in my mind.

The other three turned and looked at Edward and me as if we'd both lost our minds.

"Ok, spill it Cullen" Sam chided.

"Bella was just thinking of a line from Lethal Weapon 2 when Joe Pesci's character rants about drive-through orders."

"Yeah, okay I remember that movie," Sam drawled nodding his head. Mel Gibson, Danny Glover and Joe Pesci are on a case and become hungry and duck into this drive-through and place their order. When it comes out, Joe Pesci's character doesn't get the sandwich he'd ordered and he's all, 'They fuck you in the drive-through' which carries over to the next two movies."

They all have a good laugh and agree that before they leave the payment window, they're going to check their order to make sure.

~o0o~

SPOV

Our Petite La Belle has gone home now. She seems to be loosening up a little more. Lauren told me not to be too hard on her as she's had some extremely sorrowful life experiences, although she didn't go into any details.

Did I want to know what those were? Hell yeah I did. I would wait, however, until either Lauren or Angela thought it was time to share. I had my suspicions, but I'd wait - awhile.

"Just be patient with her Samuel. She'll come around. I've seen it. She's been hurt very badly in the past by those she thought loved her, so just go slow. Eddie is still smarting too." She'd explained to me.

"I don't know Lauren," I leaned back closing my eyes momentarily, "I do have to give her props for not running screaming into the night. I think she's a good cop, and she's not bad to look at either." I chuckled, "As for Eddie, you know what I think and you know what I know about Sara, but that's neither here nor there." I was bone tired and desperate for sleep.

Angela was already in bed trying to get rid of the last of her migraine. I stood up and took the empty beer bottles to the trash basket in the kitchen area and disposed of them. Thinking absently, I sure hope housekeeping comes in early and gets rid of these before the room starts smelling of stale beer.

Waving goodnight to Lauren, I walked silently into the bedroom and into the en-suite to perform my nightly ablutions.

As I crawled into bed next to my wife and best friend, Angela snuggled up against me, sighing.

How the hell did I get so lucky to have found her? My thoughts are of the beautiful young woman I'd met at a Voodoo ceremony outside of New Orleans years ago and how I'd felt I'd been struck by lightning when I first saw her face. She’s only grown more beautiful over the years. Yep, I’m one lucky bastard. 

~o0o~

 

BPOV  
It's just incredible the twists my life has taken. Who would have thought last week that I'd find myself not only on the weirdest case of my career, but also to be investigating it with the strangest of partners?

 

Hmmph, investigation. That's almost funny. Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters! I can't stop myself from singing that song in my head over and over as I drive from the hotel where the freaky four are staying to my own little apartment.

A loud meowing greets me as I unlock my apartment door. "Hello, Gloria Swanson" I croon to my American long haired black, grey and white kitty. I'm rewarded with her weaving her way between my feet as I try to head toward the kitchen. "Is my baby hungry?" Gloria looks up at me with all the love and devotion a cat is capable of giving their human. She knows I'm going to open a can of delight for her. I can hear her purring in anticipation as the can opener whirls to life.

"You still love me, right?" I ask Gloria Swanson as I kneel down to retrieve the fancy dish I only use for her meat treat. I smile as I see her raise up sitting prettily for me as my reward for treating her.

Gloria Swanson is about the only joy I have left in my life. Riley and I... I can't go there. He's dead and I can't even mourn for him in public. He kept promising me that he'd divorce his wife, but deep down, I knew better. I was just a convenient distraction for him. I'd been warned and like a fool, I ignored the warnings.

I showered quickly and found my bed as cold as always. I was settling under the covers, when I felt Gloria Swanson join me. She snuggled into my arms, purring. What would I do if I didn't have her? She always purred me to sleep. 

~o0o~

EPOV

Sighing heavily I trudged back to my suite and start shedding my clothing the moment I closed the door behind me. I couldn't wait to feel that hot water running over my sore and bone weary body.

It never got any easier. I might not have Angela or Lauren's abilities of seeing and knowing, but I heard and saw it all second hand. It's still very rough for me. I just don't understand how Angela can do it from crime scene to crime scene. She's so lucky she has Sam to pour himself into her, sharing his own life's energy to bolster her own.

What I wouldn't give to have that same connection with someone. I'd thought I'd had it once upon a time with Sara, but...it seemed to have been a fleeting thing, if it'd ever even existed in the first place. She was always so good at shielding her thoughts from me until that night she'd let it slip and I was finally able to see in her mind. 

Jacob Black.

Jacob Black. My best friend in the FBI. He stood up for me at our wedding.

What I found out that night; it was as though Sara had stabbed me with a dull knife straight through my heart...

NO. 

I'm not going there. I had loved Sara with my whole being. 

Part of me died that night. For more than one reason.

I finally made it to the shower and stood under the scalding hot water allowing it to wash away my sorrow for just a small while as my tears blended with the descending waters.

Tomorrow would be a better day. 

~o0o~


	17. Chapter 17

Edward Cullen FBI Special Agent and Psychic  
Chapter 17

 

Translations:  
M.E. - Medical Examiner

~o0o~  
Chapter 17

Previously:

What I found out that night; it was as though Sara had stabbed me with a dull knife straight in my heart...

NO.

I'm not going there. I had loved Sara with my whole being.

Part of me died that night. For more than one reason.

I finally made it to the shower and stood under the scalding hot water allowing it to wash away my sorrow for just a small while as my tears blended with the descending waters.

Tomorrow would be a better day.  
~o0o~

EPOV

I was up at six a.m. and ran two miles around the track set up in the Hotel's fitness center. After my hot shower, and only after, I checked my phone messages and discovered I had one from the M. E.'s office that the Eduardo Martinis’ autopsy was going to happen at ten this morning.

There was also a message from Bella informing me of the same thing. I texted her back and told her to let me know what the M.E. said was the cause of death.

I sent Sam a text telling him the posting was this morning, and that I would let him know if it was something other than what Angela and Lauren said.

When I was done I went down stairs to the coffee shop and enjoyed a really good substantial breakfast of scrambled eggs, crisp bacon, pancakes with maple syrup, orange juice and coffee.

I knocked on Sam's suite shortly after that and found Angela and Lauren in a heated discussion.

I looked at Sam and raised my eyebrows.

They can't decide what part of town we need to start feeling out. I think it's because there's more than one perp involved. Sam thought to me. We need detailed city maps and I'll do my thing. However, it's best to let the girls do their own thing as well.

I nodded understanding.

My phone chirped letting me know I had a text.

It was from Bella. Angela and Lauren had been right. The M.E. was beside himself trying to figure out how a brain gets liquified in a matter of hours.

I text her back asking for detailed maps of the city for Sam to go over, even though he had his own means of discovering places.

An hour or so later, Bella was let into Sam's suite, her arms full of maps of every area in the Los Angeles area, as well as detailed street maps of South LA and a Chamber of Commerce guide of businesses.

Sam carried his "goody bag" out and sat it on the dining room table and quickly set up the items he'd need to find hot spots.

Bella stood back and just observed the proceedings. I had to give her marks for being able to hold her peace. I could hear her mind cataloging everything that Sam was setting out.

Chile powder?

Powdered graphite?

Mercury? Where the hell did he get that? Is that even legal?

What the hell is in that bottle? Oh,no it's Not! Ant shit? Give. Me. A. Fucking Break!

Actually it was kinda cute watching the expressions on her face.

Finally she turned towards me and asked silently, Is he for real?

Yes, he is. Just watch, or go sit down somewhere and be still. I mouthed at her.

Bella just shook her head and walked into the kitchen area and found the coffee pot. By the time the coffee was ready and she came back carrying a tray with coffee cups, a hot pot of coffee, sugar and creamer, Sam was finished and smiling smugly outwardly as well as inwardly.

He pulled the business listings over and pointed at a name and address.

~o0o~

A hour later the five us are piling out of the big SUV I'd rented for our stay and found ourselves walking into this little hole in the wall store displaying a small sign in the lower left hand of the storefront window. "We sell both Hoodoo and Voodoo items as well as spells" The large sign across the front of the store stated in bold print “Fortunes Told” and in smaller print below “medical herbs as well as magical items sold”.

The three women walked in first, giggling and just acting like three close friends out window shopping. I had no doubt it was Bella’s idea; she was a first class cop and detective. I could hear her in her mind going over how they should act. Solid.

Sam and I walked in about 3 minutes later and walked right back to the area behind the counter like we knew exactly what were doing there, which of course we did. I smiled to myself at the flawless way he and I could act together.

We startled one of the two women there, one was watching while the other was draining the blood from a chicken into a small clay bowl.

"You're not supposed to be back here." The woman watching said.

The other one just kept on about her business. She was whispering something I was unable to either hear or read. Interesting. Sara had been the only other person I’d know whose thoughts I couldn’t hear.

Sam then went into his routine letting them know he knew what was what.

The woman watching cleared her throat and the second one spoke for the first time. "Yes he knows his stuff. Go into the back room and pull the ingredients he tells you he wants and then bring me the list, before you give him anything.”

Sam stepped back with his hands folded in front of him. He seemed very relaxed, but I knew nothing could be further from the truth.

I caught his warning to watch the "white" woman because she knew her business all too well.

The second woman finished what she'd been doing, put it away and then turned to me. "Well, Agent Cullen, we meet at last." I was not surprised that she knew me, or at least of me. She wasn’t a telepath, but her senses were heightened above and beyond the majority of other individuals I’d met who practiced Voodoo. 

There was an energy around her I’d not run into before. There was a light, about her that she tried to mask, but I could see it and I thought that Sam felt it too.

"Hello, Ms. Collins, or should I call you Mamba?" I bowed my head in respect to the only white woman in the US to be elevated to the title of High Priestess of Voodoo.

"It's an honor to meet you. I've read about you and I've heard many people mention your name. Unfortunately, it's been suggested that you should be questioned regarding the death of Eduardo Martinis" I told her conversationally. Even though no one had “suggested” that I question her other than Angela based on what she had seen. 

"Do you want to come downtown, or would you prefer we talk somewhere else, without difficulties?" I asked then.

"Agent Cullen. I know you have your means of finding things out. By the way," she said looking at Sam, "Who is this handsome man?" She regarded Sam then answered her question on her own. "Oh! So, you're Sam Uley. Welcome to LA. What got you out of your swamp?" 

She extended her hand but Sam didn't extend his.

"So cautious, Sam. I've nothing against you, why the insult?" She asked.

"No insult intended, Mamba, just being cautious. I don't generally shake hands." Sam's replied.

His answer caused the Voodoo priestess to begin to laugh wholeheartedly. "Why Sam, you cut me to the quick." She quickly leaned forward to try and whisper something in Sam's ear, but he was quicker than she, keeping some good distance between them. Someone as powerful as she would be able to curse with just a whispered word.

I turned and left the room with Sam right behind me. The girls were waiting for us and as we all began to leave, Ms. Collins came out into the store. "Agent Cullen, Detective Swan, am I to expect to see you here again? Should I not leave town?"

I was not at all surprised that Ms. Collins would have know who Bella was, and I was sure she knew full well who Angela and Lauren were also.

Bella looked at me and I shook my head.

~o0o~

"That woman looked familiar" Bella thought for a moment and continued. "That was the Voodoo priestess who was the last thing Mr. Martinis saw, wasn't she?"

It was Lauren who answered, "Yes and she's planning another ritual in which all five of us will star...but I don't think it's going to be dangerous to us. It felt more like protection." she paused thinking, "The images are confusing. I’ll need a little bit to figure this out."

She was silent all the way back to the hotel.

Once back in their suite Lauren asked for a beer. Sam brought her one and she began to talk.

"That woman knows who's responsible for all the voodoo deaths, and she's frightened!"

~o0o~


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination this is a work of fiction, and as such I’ve taken “liberties” with some things. However, there are Hoodoo men or Root Workers in real life who can do unbelievable things. There are also powerful psychics who prefer to call themselves witches as well as there are Guardian Angels, but I have never seen one myself. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I’m creating. Things don’t really go “bump” in the night, do they?
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt who's worked a little overtime on this chapter, so we could give you an early Christmas gift, and to buggins74 who pre-read for me, and to Gabby for her back up on psychism. Wouldn't be able to do this without you!
> 
> Translations:  
> Mambo - voodoo priestess title

Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent & Psychic  
Chapter 18

 

~o0o~  
Chapter 18

Previously:

"That woman looked familiar" Bella thought for a moment and continued. "That was her, the Voodoo priestess who was the last thing Mr. Martinis saw, wasn't it?"

It was Lauren who answered, "Yes and she's planning another ritual in which all five of us will star...but I don't think it's going to be dangerous to us. It felt more like protection." she paused thinking, "The images are confusing. I need a little bit to figure this out."

She was silent all the way back to the hotel.

Once back in their suite Lauren asked for a beer. Sam brought her one and she began to talk.

"That woman knows who's responsible for all the voodoo deaths, and she's frightened!"

~o0o~

Lauren disappeared into herself after she had made her revelation. All of us with the exception of Bella knew to let Lauren explore the future as it was set at that moment in time.

Bella was close to exploding.

I asked her to join me in the kitchen area of the suite and offered her something to drink. She stood her ground staring at me with her mouth in a hard line. I could hear the hard thoughts going through her mind as well as see the emotions flickering across her face.

"Come with me Bella. Please." I implored.

"Alright, but had you better tell me what the hell is going on. I know I'm not used to you people quite yet and I think that for not being psychic, I'm doing remarkably well. But! If someone doesn't tell me what the hell is going on..."

I stood in front of her and I placed both of my hands on her shoulders and made sure we had eye contact so I knew I had her full attention. "Look Bella, none of us expect you to understand what's going on, but you've got to give all of us time to get all the pieces fit together, or at least enough to express what we feel is going on. Please. Trust that I'll keep you up to speed on what's going on. Or least one of us will. We have certain ways we find out things...ways it's taken us years to perfect. Then it's up to me to come up with how to make the information work within the legal system that is in place."

She looked up at me with a fiery gaze that I was sure turned criminals into cringing beings. I liked that she was that capable.

I continued, "If it becomes obvious that we can't do it within the "legal system" then we figure out how to do it outside of the "legal system".

"Alright." Bella nodded her understanding; her resolve very evident. "How do you do it outside of the legal system?" She asked with a deep frown.

Murder? was in the forefront of her mind.

"No, not murder Bella. We have a higher court to answer to, but sometimes we are the ones the court appoints to carry out the sentence. Most of the time...well, let's just say that justice is meted out one way or the other." How could I explain it to Bella in one statement? It was something that she'd have to come to realize. "You also bring people to justice in one way or another."

"Right. I don't want to think about that for now. I want to concentrate on this case, these cases."

"Okay Bella." I told her, then continued, "Lauren, as I think I've already told you, can read the future." Bella acknowledged that I had in fact told her this before. "However," I continued, "the future is always in flux. Every time a decision is made, that future changes to react to it, the decision that is."

Bella shook her head. "The future is not set? It's changeable?"

"This is an example of time and the future." I leaned back against the kitchen's breakfast bar crossing my ankles and folding my arms across my chest. I realized it was a very closed and defensive stance to take. I shouldn't feel defensive around Bella. She was on our team now and I needed to be as relaxed as was possible. "No, wait. Let's go sit down and I'll draw a simple picture of how the future really is."

While I went to retrieve my sketch pad, Bella sat down on another one of the stools at the breakfast bar and waited. I sat beside her and pulled out a clean sheet of paper and began to draw while explaining. "This short line represents the current future of anyone. Then, I drew a fork at the end of the line. "Here is a time where a decision is made and depending upon what that decision is, the future takes a different direction from it's original." I then added another fork to the already divergent line, "Here, another decision is made and the future takes another turn." I stopped. "Should I continue to draw angles to the original line, or do you get my simple explanation?"

"Yeah, okay. I get it. I never thought of time or the future in that way." Bella replied and looking thoughtful. "The future is not set. Every time I decide something, I change my future."

"Yes and every experience you've ever had continually changes you also. Most of those changes are subtle, but you are forever changed." I explained further.

"The only choices that don't change are those that we'd made in prior lives that have an impact on our current life." I added knowing it would come up eventually, and since we were on the subject, now was as good a time as ever. She arched an eyebrow, so I continued hearing her unspoken question, "Like if you killed someone and didn't pay for that act of taking a life you had no right to."

Bella held up her hand, "What? When do you have a right to take a life except in self-defense?"

"It's when you are being used as an agent for Karma, Bella." I watched her face as she literally chewed that over in her mind. I saw understanding dawn on her face.

"I think I understand what you're saying, it's something I really need to think about. I saw her gears shift within her mind and she continued, "Right. So what was it Lauren saw, or is seeing?" Bella asked.

"Lauren saw our Mambo doing a protective ritual for the five of us, and herself as well. She's involved with someone who's responsible for what's been going on, and she’s frightened. Lauren is trying to see what's possible to happen in our collective futures." I stated. "Simple as that."

"I get it now. Makes you think about how our actions affect all our lives. We are all really connected aren't we?" Bella's mind was spinning. She was reasoning out how a simple decision affected not only herself, but those around her. "I'd just as soon not think about this right now. We have a murderer to catch."

Just then Sam came up to us, "Yes we do, and I think Lauren has found the one responsible and she's terrified."

Bella and I looked at each other, then back to Sam. Almost together we asked, "Who?"

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~o0o~  
> Author’s ending note: Speaking for, those of us who've brought you this tale, hope that each and everyone of you have a joyous Christmas and that all of your Christmas wishes come true. Everyone who has read our story, and especially those who've written to us to comment, you have made this year so very special to us. Without ya’ll, what would be the point? All that’s left is to wish each and everyone of you a very Happy and Prosperous New Year. Please be safe so you can read the next chapters as we’re really starting to get into the chase now.   
> xo  
> Dinia


	19. Chapter 19

~o0o~  
Chapter 19

Traiteur = Cajun name for an individual whose touch can heal

~o0o~

(An original poem inspired by this story from one of it's loyal followers)

Love in the blind where no one dare see  
Left a crater the zyder zee  
Can't really cry, can't really be  
How to heal without comfort  
How to be?  
by Rebadams7

 

~o0o~  
Previously:  
"I get it now. Makes you think about how our actions affect all our lives. We are all really connected aren't we?" Bella's mind was spinning. She was reasoning out how a simple decision affected not only herself, but those around her. "I'd just as soon not think about this right now. We have a murderer to catch."

 

Just then Sam came up to us, "Yes we do, and I think Lauren has found the one responsible and she's terrified."

 

Bella and I looked at each other, then back to Sam. Almost together we asked, "Who?"

~o0o~  
LPOV   
It had been many years since I'd even thought about when Angela and I had been drawn into the backwater bayous and swampy lands South of their own home in the little town of Violet.

We'd heard stories about the voodoo rites that took place in remote parts not too far from our home. Our mother and father had told us stories about the distinguished members of our family and the abilities that had come down from our ancestors. Our own mother was a gifted psychic and our father was a traiteur.

Due largely to the gifts from those who came to see our parents as payment for their healing or future being read, we had a good and comfortable life.

Our parents saw to it that when our psychic gifts surfaced, they were encouraged to grow. Angela was able to see things that had transpired and I was able to see things that could be. We found we complimented each other in many ways.

Angela and Sam found each other at one of the many voodoo rites we went to observe. Our parents weren't too happy we were drawn to those, but they didn't discourage us from attending since neither of us had any idea of just how we were going to use our talents.

It was love at first sight for both Angela and Sam. The moment I saw them together, I knew it was their destiny to be together. The air practically crackled around them, and more than one person that night commented on how right the couple was for each other. It wasn't until several years later, however, that they were able to really be together. Neither of them strayed from the other no matter the amount of time or distance that was between them.

I, on the other hand, was not as fortunate. I was unable to ever see my future and had to take what clues I could from my mother's card readings. It was very frustrating to say the least. I made an exceedingly huge mistake with the man I choose to marry. It only lasted a couple of months and by that time I'd had a concussion, a broken arm and a couple of broken ribs.

It was Sam and Edward that rescued me from that awful marriage and had me divorced with in 60 days. Mr. Mallory never attempted to contact me again. I suspected that between Sam and Edward, the fear of God and man had been put into Mallory's heart - if he even had one.

Both Angela and I decided to go to college at the University of New Orleans to study liberal arts. Neither of us had any ambitions in the business world but our parents wanted us to have exposure to higher education since both of us were A/B students all through our high school years.

The year that Sam returned to the States permanently, he and Angela were married. It wasn't a big wedding, just our parents and of course, Edward Cullen was there. Edward always seemed to be there. I guess it was a good thing that Angela and I had grown to love him as a brother.

I can't say any of us cared for Edward's wife, Sara, there was just something about her. Neither Angela nor I were able to see anything about her, and I supposed that was the reason for our disquiet about the woman. Edward, however, worshiped the ground she walked upon. I couldn't see it. I thought she was selfish; she never seemed happy.

I finally asked Edward one day why he'd picked her. His answer surprised me for a heartbeat, but his answer made perfect sense; he couldn't hear her. Because of this, he was able to relax and not have to keep up his mental shields - which can be very exhausting.

In the fullness of time, it was Sam who knew what was "wrong" with Sara, but never told us. I guess he was hoping he was wrong about her. He'd seen her with another man, one who had claimed to be a good friend to Edward as well as his FBI partner for all non psychic events.

One time when Sam had been visiting Edward and Sara in Chicago, he'd watched how Jacob and Sara interacted when they didn't think anyone was watching them. It was very plain to him that there was something sexual going on, but he didn't tell Edward because that's just not something you tell someone unless have hard proof. It was hard as hell keeping anything from Edward, but over the years I’d learned a thing or two on how to keep him out. I’d think about complicated rituals, the words and the ingredients that he didn’t want to know about. He’d block me. So, as long as I didn’t keep it too much, I could keep some thoughts to myself.

I'd met Jacob Black a couple of times. Edward would bring Jacob with him when they had a case they were working on in the New Orleans area. Jacob put some moves on me those few times, and I didn't like how he felt. Angela even told me he'd done the same with her. We both wondered if he'd tried it with Sara as well. Well, we found out after Sara and Edward’s son were killed in that car crash.

Sam had flown to Chicago to be with Edward. They were going through Sara’s possessions that had been found in the car and her purse including her cell phone and some letters held together by a red ribbon that had been in her purse.

The letters proved to be from Black and their content left no room for doubt that Sara and he had been in a long going affair. Black had even begged her to leave Edward and marry him. As for the cell phone, when Sam had gone through the voice messages not yet picked up, Jacob Black once again begged Sara to leave Edward for him.

They figured out that Sara was on her way to Black's apartment when the car crash had occurred. She’d just pack up the baby and take him with her. Maybe she was even trying to teach him to call Black, “dada”. I was hating that woman, even though she was dead. 

Sam told us that the expression and feeling coming from Edward was that of a man whose heart was being ripped from his chest along with his soul.

Black was gunned down about two months later in a raid on a suspected terrorist safe house. Karma is a bitch.

Anyway, I've digressed from my original thought. I recognized the man I'd seen in the "future" as a man I'd seen more than once out in the bayous outside of New Orleans. He'd been one of the celebrants on more than one occasion. Both Angela and I had been warned to stay away from and out of sight of that man. The one who was called Babalú-Ayé.

~o0o~  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Traiteur


	20. Chapter 20

Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent & Psychic  
Chapter 20

 

Translations:  
Babalú-Ayé = “Father, lord of the Earth”

~o0o~  
Chapter 20

 

Previously:  
Anyway, I've digressed from my original thought. I recognized the man I'd seen in the "future" as a man I'd seen more than once out in the bayous outside of New Orleans. He'd been one of the celebrants on more than one occasion. Both Angela and I had been warned to stay away from and out of sight of that man. The one who was called Babalú-Ayé.

 

~o0o~

EPOV  
Babalú-Ayé? Hmmm. Where have I heard that name before?

I looked at Bella, then Sam and the sisters. There was something I was trying to remember...then it hit me. Of course.

Sam got it the same time I did. "Holy Shit Batman! He wouldn't go to all this trouble just to get your attention, would he?"

"It appears, so Sam, it appears so." I replied, half aware of the others around me.

"Well, I'm going to shoot someone if they don't start talking and I don't think there’s a jury in the land would convict me!" Bella snarked, only half kidding. I could tell.

Snarking back in my best Texan accent, "Easy there Tex, no need to whip out your guns!" I stood up and started pacing around the suite thinking.

"Calm down Swan." Sam said, "We know who it is now, we just need to figure out why." Sam said trying to smooth things over for Bella.

"The girls were first to come into contact with this individual through the Voodoo celebrations they attended. Once, when Edward was visiting, he went with us to one that this Babalú-Ayé was officiating." Sam paused, "Powerful stuff. Edward must have done or said something to the man, or to someone Babalú-Ayé is protector of, and he must have taken exception."

I stopped pacing and sat down next to Sam and Bella. "I can't really remember what I could have said or done; I really can't."

"Well it must have been one hell of a doozy to have him come after you and your family, Cher." Sam offered.

"I need to really think about this. I've slept a few times since I met him you know." I snarked.

Bella got up from the couch and headed over to the bar. "Want a beer Edward?"

"What...huh?" I didn't understand at first what she was doing. "Yes please and bring one for my friends, and allow me to buy you one too." She was doing something ordinary, but under the present circumstances, it was not.

By the time Bella brought the six pack over to the seating area, I was much calmer. She's a smart woman.

"You know Sam, we both had more than our fair share of rum that night. We'd both taken bottles with us...no, I can't blame my actions on that..." Then it hit me. I saw the scene in my mind’s eye clearly. "I think I know now."

"Well? What happened?" Sam almost yelled.

"Do you remember how we were standing there watching the girls dance in the circle?"

"Yes, I think I do." Sam said thoughtfully.

"This Babalú-Ayé was feeling up one of the younger women there. She fell to the ground obviously possessed by a Spirit, and he dropped down on her and started humping her. Do you remember?" I was speaking slowly trying to describe what I was seeing.

Sam opened his mouth, then closed it. Looking thoughtful, he answered, "Yes, I remember and I remember I had to hold you back because you were about to disrupt the rites."

"Disrupt the rites? He was practically raping her, Sam! I remember yelling for him to stop but all he did was glare at me. Then he proceeded to have his way with her. She couldn't have even been 16 yet."

"You are right Edward, but you were wrong to act in that manner. I'd completely forgotten about that night. We were attending a fertility rite, Edward. What may be wrong legally isn't necessarily wrong morally. It was a religious ceremony. The girl’s parents were there. Angela knew them. You were very wrong Edward." Sam was shaking his head.

"I remember that now," Angela said, "Edward looked as though he was going to arrest Babalú-Ayé, and Edward did disrupt the rites. No wonder he's incurred so much wrath."

I looked at Angela sharply and opened my mouth to protest.

"Now before you go off in your almighty FBI persona, you must remember Voodoo is a religion and as such, is protected. You were in the wrong. As wrong as you'd be if you busted a Native American religious ceremony where smoking pot is a part of it. Now just calm the hell down!"

It was very, very seldom that Angela got angry.

"OK. My bad. Better?" I allowed. "So how do I protect myself, and all of you now that you're involved with me in this investigation?" I put my head in my hands. It was all my fault.

"Edward," Bella was speaking softly, "It's not all your fault. This Babalú-Ayé is implicated in the other murders too, right?"

Sam looked up sharply at Bella, "She's right, Edward. You... we, were already involved in the investigation of the murders that were taking place on the East Coast several months before the attempt on your life," and more quietly, "and Sara and Ethan’s deaths."

Angela and Lauren came and stood next to Bella, like a united front of sisterhood.

Sam continued, "Babalú-Ayé must have recognized you at the ceremony that night. It was before everything." Then Sam turned to Bella, "You're a very smart lady Bella. If I haven't told you before, I am now. I like you. I think you're good for Edward, Angela, Lauren, and myself. You have a very calming presence. You know the law, and you're not easily spooked. Thank you."

I looked closely at Bella and could see how very surprised she was by the widening of her eyes, followed by the smile on her face.

"Thank you Sam. I've come to care about you all too. Now, can we get back on track and figure out how the hell we're going to get this fucker?!

~o0o~

Author’s Ending Note: I have so much gratitude for those who’ve been reading this and have responded with their belief in what the story is saying, and for their continued support of this story. I only want to entertain you, one and all and maybe bring some wonder into your world. Expose everyone to a “different” side of life. Thank each and everyone of you, my readers. You know, those two words gave me shivers, “my readers”. It’s terrifying and humbling to have a “following”. 

Thank you.

I wish the “guest” reviewer would make themselves known to me. Not because they are giving me bad guest reviews, but so I could thank them personally for their kindness. And, as a note to my “guest reviewer” who said...“I don't understand the continuous disclaimer you post about this being a work of fiction, etc. etc. If one comes to read Twilight fanfiction one knows that at least half of it is more or less supernatural. So what?” My answer is, not everyone has that understanding. Especially about subject matter of this type. Thank you for your kindness and I hope I shall continue to receive these from you.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: The ritual for locating someone or something was told me by a friend who practices Hoodoo, so it’s pretty accurate. However I should caution that you shouldn’t try this at home.

ME = Medical Examiner  
~o0o~  
Chapter 21

Previously:  
I looked closely at Bella and could see how very surprised she was by the widening of her eyes, followed by the smile on her face.

"Thank you Sam. I've come to care about you all too. Now, can we get back on track and figure out how the hell we're going to get this fucker?!

~o0o~  
EPOV  
I suppose there's nothing left but to confront Babalú-Ayé openly.

Sighing, "Sam, I think we have to locate him and accuse him face to face. Are you up to it?"

"Edward, if that's what you want to do, I'm with you 100%. It's just a matter of when and where."

Bella joined the conversation, "I'm with you too, Edward. After all this is my town!"

"Calm down Bella. Of course this is your town, but we don't even know if he's actually even in the area right now. We have to locate him first." I told her.

"This falls into my area of expertise," Sam said calmly and continued, "Angela would you please boil me some water?"

"Of course Sam." Angela vanished into the kitchen area and I heard her looking through the kitchen supplies.

Bella walked over to me, "Boiling water?"

"Yep, you're about to witness a Hoodoo Man at work. It's really interesting to watch it, and then to see the results of his efforts is just amazing Bella. The first time I witnessed it, I was surprised and I knew what Sam could do. He's one of the best out there. " I told Bella.

She watched fascinated as Sam pulled a small black silk bag from his pants pocket. From that he withdrew his pendulum. Next he pulled out one of the maps we had accumulated. He settled on one and started to shred it into tiny pieces.

"Why is he doing that to the map of the United States Edward?" Bella asked. Her eyebrows were almost to her hairline.

"Just watch Bella. It'll make more sense in a bit. It's not something easily explained. You're about to be initiated into some first hand Hoodoo." I tried to sooth her.

Angela appeared carrying what looked like a dutch oven that had steam rising from it. She placed it on the table in front of Sam.

Sam then held his hands over the maps pieces and was mumbling something in Cajun. I recognized it was a prayer, but that's all I could make of it. I really needed to work on my language skills.

When the prayer was finished, Sam then took the pile of map pieces and put them all in the boiling water at once. "Now we wait...” Sam told everyone. “What ever piece rises to the surface will contain the location of the man we are looking for.”

While we were waiting for the map piece to rise, Sam took his pendulum and held it over another map of the United States. Bella stood with her mouth open as the pendulum began to swing slowly in a wide arch over the map. Sam moved it a couple of times before it settled on one area of the country. Bella kept looking at me to make sure I was really certain what Sam was doing was working. I kept nodding at her with my reassurances.

Finally, Sam replaced his pendulum in it's silk bag and put it back into his pocket.

Amazingly, when we all peered into the water that was no longer boiling but still steaming, there was only one piece of the map that floated to the top. Lauren handed Sam a pair of long handled tweezers. Sam took them with a smile, saying, "And the winner is..."

Bella peered over Sam's shoulder, "Well, I'll be damned! They match!" She stood there with her mouth open looking at everyone in the room.

I could tell from her mind that she was a mixture of unbelieving, surprise, and pride. Interesting. I was beginning to know that Bella was really accepting us all. She was acknowledging that the four of us weren't bad to work with as partners and that she'd actually become our friend. I knew she didn't have any other friends; she'd been afraid to open herself up to any kind of relationship after Riley was killed. He'd been the last of those she loved who had wounded her deeply with his lies.

Angela looked at Bella across the table and the display there. "That's my man!"

Lauren just smiled fondly at her brother-in-law.

~o0o~

About an hour after Bella left, she texted me. We have another body; similar crime scene. This one is a woman.

Then my phone rang. I knew it was Bella.

"Meet me at that shop we all went to together where you talked with Samantha Collins."

I knew without Bella saying so that Ms. Collins was the victim and I said so to Bella...but this time it was different. Bella hadn't seen the crime scene as of yet and she was holding off the CSI guys until we got there.

"Yes, she's our victim Edward. We gotta catch this fucker, Edward. We have to before he can kill anyone else!" Bella was pissed off to say the least.

"Alright Bella, we're leaving right now" I told her, and disconnected the call. Angela and Lauren were already walking towards the door. Sam put a cloth over the items he'd been working with and mumbled something, then stood and joined the girls. We left the hotel and were at the newest crime scene with in 45 minutes.

It was complete and total chaos. The woman who owned the shop was hysterical.

~o0o~

Bella was right. This crime scene was so much different. It was pretty obvious what had killed Ms. Collins. Her chest had been opened and her heart removed. She'd been bound to the table/alter with strong ropes. The ropes were 5 different colors. Sam was thinking ...they represent us...interesting...creative.

"Sam, do you want Angela to work this one so close to the last one?" I asked.  
"Not really Cher, but when have I ever had a say about anything she does?" Sam answered.

Angela brushed past Sam and me and went to stand behind Bella who was standing in the doorway that lead into the back room, and froze. "There's so much blood." Was all she said.

"Do you want to go in and take a look?” Bella asked quietly.

"No, not really, but we need to be sure. How much longer before the crime scene boys are finished?" Angela asked.

"Not long now, because I'm going to run them out. That way I... we, can see everything in it's place. I hope their vibe doesn't screw with your radar." Bella was saying.

She got the attention of the lab guys, “We need the room, just for a little bit. We won’t touch anything. See? We have our gloves and booties on. OK?” and the five of us stepped inside.

Ghastly and grizzly. Samantha Collins lay naked on the counter top bound with the five different colored ropes. She had been gagged as well as bound. Her eyes were wide open looking at nothing. There was blood splatter all over the small room.

"Angela, what do you see? Feel...?" Bella asked.

Sam looked sharply at Bella and shook his head. Wait! was what he was thinking.

Angela closed her eyes and staggered. Sam was standing behind her and acted as a brace for her. She stood there leaning up against Sam for about 15 minutes when she shook her head and said, "That's enough. I need to get out of here now."

Sam nodded and walked her back out to the SUV parked in the midst of all the patrol cars on the street, to wait for us there.

Lauren was the next to come into the room and after about 10 minutes also left for the SUV.

Bella and I looked around the room for anything else that might help us. It seemed clean except for the blood.

The store owner claimed she knew nothing, of course, and was of very little help. Her mind seemed to be free of anything relating to the crime, so I told Bella what I had heard. Which was nothing.

I heard nothing.

Nothing but the thoughts of the CSI team wanting to get in and collect evidence. 

There weren’t even any foot prints in the blood, any voids in the blood splatter. It was as if the victim’s chest just tore open and her heart leapt out of her body.

Bella, gave the shop owner her business card and told her to be sure to come down to the station house to be formally interviewed by someone there. She also had a few words with the M.E.'s team when they arrived to pick up the body.

Bella asked me then, "Is there anyone you want to talk to Edward? Or anyone you want to see?"

I shook my head no, and with that we left the store and I climbed into the waiting SUV. As we drove down the streets and got on to the freeway, I texted Bella asking her to come to the hotel as soon as possible so we could all go over what happened in detail together.

~o0o~


	22. Chapter 22

Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent & Psychic  
Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt and to buggins74 who pre-read for me, and to Gabby for her back up on psychism. Wouldn't be able to do this without y'all!

 

Translations:  
perp = Perpetrator of crime  
**Regarder notre Petit Bella = Look at our Little Bella (Cajun French)

 

~o0o~  
Chapter 22

Previously:  
“Bella and I looked around the room for anything that might help us. It seemed clean except for the blood.

The store owner claimed she knew nothing, of course, and was of very little help. Her mind seemed to be free of anything relating to the crime, so I told Bella what I had heard. Which was nothing.

I heard nothing.

Nothing but the thoughts of the CSI team wanting to get in and collect evidence. 

There weren’t even any foot prints in the blood, any voids in the blood splatter. It was as if the victim’s chest just tore open and her heart leapt out of her body.

Bella, gave the shop owner her business card and told her to be sure to come down to the station house to be formally interviewed by someone there. She also had a few words with the M.E.'s team when they arrived to pick up the body.

Bella asked me then, "Is there anyone you want to talk to Edward? Or anyone you want to see?"

I shook my head no, and with that we left the store and I climbed into the waiting SUV. As we drove down the streets and got on to the freeway, I texted Bella asking her to come to the hotel as soon as possible so we could all go over what happened, in detail together.

~o0o~

BPOV

This perp just keeps getting bolder and bolder. What's next? Sacrifice in the street?! 

Or better yet! 

Tonight, on LIVE AT FIVE, Gruesome Death Right Here! LIVE!

Bella's inner dialogue ranted and raved as she drove back to her office to file reports and interview "first on scene" officers if possible. This is madness, she kept saying to herself over and over. Why haven't we been able to catch this bastard?

She walked thru the bull pen area of the Detective Division and she could hear the whispers of her "colleagues" and they were not complimentary.

Not in the least.

When she reached her office door, there was a sign taped to it. Bella stood there and read it, "ET PD". Then the laughter broke out within the Bull Pen.

Bastards!

With her temper raging once again, she made it to the sanctuary within her office and shut the door. Stupid Sons-of-Bastards! She sat down at her desk, turned her computer on and watched the screen as it warmed up. Her thoughts however, were not of the office and all the paperwork she had to do. They were at the hotel where Sam, Angela, Lauren and Edward were by now.

Bella was concerned mostly about the two women she was getting to know, hoping that what Angela had witnessed with her special talent hadn't been too gruesome for her. To see that woman laying there on that makeshift altar was bad enough. What would Lauren have seen about what could have happened?

Bella didn't quite understand as of yet just how these two special women did what they did, but she could understand a woman's emotional state and she felt compassion for these two women and what they put themselves through at these horrific crime scenes.

She got to work pulling up the forms that she needed to fill out for a murder and attached all the other forms that had already been filled out by the first responders to the crime scene.

She was just finishing up when there was a knock on her door. Automatically she answered, "Come in." She was all business now.

Looking up from her computer screen she saw a patrol officer standing within the door’s frame. "Yes, Officer..." She squinted at the name tag, "Rodriguez, how can I help you?"

"I was one of the first responders to that crime scene Detective. I was told by one of the officers in the squad room that you would listen to me if I had any thing I thought you needed to know."

"Yes that's correct." She smiled, "Come in, shut the door, and have a seat please." Bella said motioning toward one of the two seats in front of her desk then added, "Would you like some coffee? There's a fresh pot there." she indicated to the credenza next to her desk. It was only in passing that she wondered who'd made the coffee for her.

"Thank you, ma’am that would be very nice. It's been a uh, a bad morning." Officer Rodriguez answered.

"I can imagine. I was there also, but later. It's not everyday you see a crime scene like that one." Bella said almost absently, as her eyes flickered to the computer screen. Satisfied with the results, she signed out of the system and shut her computer down and gave her full attention to the patrol officer in front of her.

The officer turned and asked Bella if she wanted some coffee as well. She declined and motioned again for him to sit down.

"So tell me, Officer Rodriguez, what about the crime scene this morning brings you to me?"

"While I was attempting crowd control, I heard one of the men in the crowd say they knew who'd committed the murder. By the time I got through the people that surrounded him, the man was gone."

This had Bella's full and complete attention. "Please tell me someone was taking pictures of that crowd."

The officer smiled, "Yes Ma'am. There surely was, and I got you a hard copy before I came up here. I know those pictures won't be appended to the case file for several more hours, but I really want this bastard," the officer paused, "Sorry ma'am," then continued, "I really want this perp caught," and with that he handed Bella an envelope containing a 8x10 in black and white of the crowd of men and women. One of them was circled with red.

Bella couldn't get out of that office fast enough after Officer Rodriguez left with her most profound thanks, making a mental note to say something very nice about him in her case notes.

Bella all but ran through the men seated and performing various functions in the Bull Pen outside of her office. She swept past the snickers and cat calls smiling to herself that finally, FINALLY they had something hard to go on.

While going down in the elevator to the parking garage she texted Edward telling him she was on her way with some very interesting information. 

~o0o~

The moment Bella arrived at the suite she was surrounded by everyone inside. She handed the picture to Sam saying, "Find him!"

Sam grinned at her, "Regarder notre Petit Bella! So forceful!" He took the envelope and pulled out the 8x10 glossy print. He walked over the table. Angela was already in the kitchen area.

Bella supposed Angela was getting the same pot that was used other day and then she heard water running and the clang of the pot on the stove. Within minutes Angela was carrying the boiling water over to where Sam was sitting. Praying, Bella thought.

When Sam opened his eyes, Lauren handed him a copy of the map of South LA which Sam proceeded to tear to pieces as he'd done the other afternoon, and dumped them into the still rolling water. He then took the photograph and laid it flat on the table. He then removed the silk pouch that contained his pendulum and placed the pouch back into his pocket.

He dangled the pendulum over the part of the picture that was circled in red mumbling something in French or Cajun - Bella couldn't tell the two apart, and she didn’t understand either language. After what seemed like an hour, Sam finished his mumbling, took out the silk pouch again, and placed the Pendulum back in it. Some part of Bella's brain registered that at no time did anyone else ever handle that silk pouch or pendulum nor did he ever lay it down anywhere.

They didn't have to wait long for the piece of the map to surface. It was of a larger area than they needed so Sam was given another map that contained just that part that was on the floating map piece. Angela boiled more water and Sam repeated the process once again.

It took a while, but the process of elimination was finally completed. 

Before we left the hotel suite, Sam laid the picture out on the table of the man that was circled in red. Sam then pulled out one of his bags of tricks - as Edward referred to them - and sprinkled the contents to completely cover the marked man.

Soon they were all loaded into the SUV and the driver was tearing down the freeway heading for their destination.

~o0o~

 

A/N Ending: There are Hoodoo men or Root Workers in real life who can do unbelievable things. There are also powerful psychics who prefer to call themselves witches as well as there are Guardian Angels, but I have never seen one myself. 

**French used is Cajun French and I obtained the translations from the Internet, not being one that speaks Cajun or French for that matter. I honestly do appreciate it when my readers are involved enough to write to me and tell me when they feel something is amiss.

If you haven't already found me on Facebook, it's Dinia Steel for my authors page and there's also one for Edward Cullen, FBI Special Agent & Psychic. Come join me, and us.

There are plans for making a sequel for this. Nothing written as yet, but thought really hard about and my Beta approves. Same characters, probably minus some bad guys, and at different locations.

Please, if you have ANY questions or comments, let me hear from you. It really has helped my "process" to hear if I'm being understood. *smiles*.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

 

A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt and to buggins74 who pre-read for me, and to Gabby for her back up on psychism. Wouldn't be able to do this without you!

~o0o~  
Chapter 23

Previously:  
He dangled the pendulum over the part of the picture that was circled in red mumbling something in French or Cajun - Bella couldn't tell the two apart, and she couldn’t understand either language. After what seemed like an hour, Sam finished his mumbling, took out the silk pouch again, and replaced the Pendulum into it. Some part of Bella's brain registered that at no time did anyone else ever handle that silk pouch or pendulum nor did he ever lay it down anywhere.

 

They didn't have to wait long for the piece of the map to surface. It was of a larger area than they needed so Sam was given another map that contained just that part that was on the floating map piece. Angela boiled more water and Sam repeated the process once again.

 

It took a while, but the process of elimination was finally completed. 

Before we left the hotel suite, Sam laid the picture out on the table of the man that was circled in red. Sam pulled out one of his bags of tricks - as Edward referred to them - and sprinkled the contents to completely cover the marked man.

Soon they were all loaded into the SUV and the driver was tearing down the freeway heading for their destination.

~o0o~  
EPOV

Sam is remarkable.

Even more so when he's working. 

I love to follow along with his thinking. If you didn't know him, it would probably scare the crap out of you, but since I've known him all my life; it's very interesting to hear what his words are weaving. The whole time we're in the SUV speeding to try and get to the witness before this Babalú-Ayé does, Sam is praying for the protection of this important witness.

Within 40 minutes, we are pulling onto the street where our unnamed witness lives. We arrived just in time to see a huge white panel truck parked on the street in front of the house we are looking for and as we're pulling up, six men come out with one struggling trying to get away, without any luck.

They don't seem to notice us as they throw their captive into the back of the truck and speed away.

We pull out and follow with a discreet distance between us and the white truck.

Bella demonstrates her mad driving skills. She stayed close enough to the panel truck so as not to lose sight, but not so close as to alert them of our presence. While she was driving, Bella got the dispatch operator to look up in the reverse directory what our witnesses’ name was. I was then able to get a warrant sworn out for him to give him protective custody. His name was Emilio Garza. From the physical description I got from the FBI database, the man who was struggling to get away, was not Emilio Garza who was 55. The man we saw being dragged from the house was no more than 20 years of age.

I managed to get a contact number for Emilio Garza and called him. It was his work number. I asked for Mr. Garza and was told that no he wasn't in the office, but out in the field. He worked as a truck driver and was making his deliveries. No he didn't have a cell phone number that they knew of. Yes they would have him call my number when he checked in.

Bella swore under her breath and got on the radio and called the station to have a radio car dispatched to his work address. She also had me give the officer the warrant number and make sure the officer understand it was for protective custody and not a felony warrant.

Meanwhile we were still tearing over the streets of LA.

Finally, we wound up in a kind of industrial park. It was at this point that Lauren was finally able to get a line on the vic. As we'd feared, the young man was one of Emilio Garza's sons, Raimundo. Raimundo wasn't even 20 yet, more like somewhere between 16 and 18, but Lauren couldn't be sure. "They must be holding him hostage..." was Lauren's panicked thought.

Bella was able to keep the perps from suspecting that we had been following them, and drove to the manager’s offices of the Industrial Park, after dropping Sam off first to watch and make sure the panel truck didn't leave before we got back. I was listening to Sam's internal dialogue which continued to murmur protective spells or incantations for Emilio Garza and his young son, Raimundo.

Both Bella and I went into the Industrial Park office and asked to speak to the manager. A woman of about 40 years came out and invited us into her living quarters, but only after both Bella and I showed her our credentials. She jotted all of our information down. The woman's name was Ms. Olive Hutchinson. She proved to be extremely helpful in providing us with the name and contact information of the tenant of that particular space as well as the names and contact information for those on either side.

I punched in Sam's number on my cell, "Hey, we got the information on who is renting that space. We're coming to get you so we can all wait for another detective to come stake out the office space.

By the time we picked up Sam, and the stake out crew arrived, contact had been made with Emilio Garza. He was being transported to Bella's office where we would pick him up and take him with us back to our hotel suites for protection.

~o0o~

An hour later we have Emilio Garza in protective custody and eyes on his son, meaning that Lauren was tuned into his future and it looked like he was going to be alright and home before dark. Bella's stake out crew have been tuned in also since they'd manage to get a couple of high powered listening devices set up. I'd used a potential terror threat to secure the equipment. Well, it was a terror threat but just not in the FBI acceptable manner.

Mr. Garza was terrified, not only for his life, but those of his family members as well. Lauren had warned us to this fact so we'd managed to gather up his four other children and wife and secured them a suite at our hotel, across the hall from Sam's.

After everyone in the Garza family was set up within the confines of the suite, Bella and I interviewed Mr. Garza as to exactly what he'd witnessed. The following is a portion of his sworn testimony.

I'd been making a delivery to a store located across the street from the herb and hex shop where the murder of Mambo Samantha Collins had taken place. While unloading the delivery to the customer I overheard a very loud conversation taking place between Ms. Collins and the man I knew to be called Babalú-Ayé.

Ms. Collins was yelling: "You've perverted our sacred beliefs with your vengeance. You need to be stopped!"

Babalú-Ayé was yelling: "It's none of your affair, Samantha. You shouldn't have involved yourself. They all needed to die to show the world that was I not to be crossed."

Then Babalú-Ayé grabbed Ms. Collins by the wrist and dragged her back through the doorway of the shop they'd been standing in front of. Soon the sound of drums and chanting could be heard coming from the herb and hex shop, followed by a scream of pain, and then silence. Moments later I saw Babalú-Ayé coming from the shop. It was then that the man known as Babalú-Ayé saw me. Babalú-Ayé had then made a slashing motion across his own throat and pointed at me.

Mr. Garza knew then that his life was in danger but didn't know to whom he could appeal to for help since this Babalú-Ayé was acknowledged as powerful enough to reach into homes without even going inside himself.

Three hours later, the man himself was spotted going into the Industrial Park where Mr. Garza's son was being held. Bella gave the order to move in and waited listening to the police band broadcast of the intervention.

The son was rescued and the men who kidnapped and were holding him were captured, but Babalú-Ayé managed to escape.

However, the only one really worried about his evading the sweep was Bella. She was beyond worried; she was out and out pissed about it.

"Bella calm down!" Sam yelled. "We've got it covered. It's a matter of moments before we know where he is and then we can render him non threatening.

Bella looked at Sam almost stunned. "How the hell you gonna do that Sam? Please tell me."

In a phony German action Sam simply replied, "Ve have our vays, Fräulein."

That made Bella laugh and actually calmed her down. "Ok. Such as?" She asked.

~o0o~


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74 and AnakinsRealMom who pre-read for me, and Gabby for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you!
> 
> A/N: I'd like to say again that any French that is used in this story is all Cajun French and I get the translations from a website that is just for that. I know it must drive my French speaking readers crazy, just remember it "Cajun" French.

Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this story line is mine.

A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74 and AnakinsRealMom who pre-read for me, and Gabby for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you!

A/N: I'd like to say again that any French that is used in this story is all Cajun French and I get the translations from a website that is just for that. I know it must drive my French speaking readers crazy, just remember it "Cajun" French. 

~o0o~  
Chapter 24

Previously:

"Bella calm down!" Sam yells. "We got it covered. It's a matter of moments before we know where he is and then we can render him non threatening.

 

Bella looked at Sam almost stunned. "How the hell you gonna do that Sam? Please tell me."

 

In a phony German action Sam simply replied, "Ve have our vays, Fräulein."

 

That made Bella laugh and actually calmed her down. "Ok. like what?" She asked.

 

~o0o~

SPOV

Bella has become a friend to us, but I do wish she had more knowledge about what's going on within the supernatural. We'll have to take her under our wings and teach her how to read the obvious signs of magical usage and what can be done to counteract negative energies.

Smiling I say to Bella, "When this is all over Cher, I'm going to teach you a little about Hoodoo, that'll make your investigation of crimes a little easier. According to both Angela and Lauren, we'll be working together a great deal in the future."

Bella frowned. "How will we be working together more in the future?"

"I don't actually know, but Lauren has seen it and Angela agrees with her. I would never ever bet against those two." I replied.

Still looking unconvinced, Bella only nodded.

"Ok Bella I'm about to go to work one more time. Watch and see what happens." I smiled at Bella.

EPOV  
I smile as I listen to Bella's thoughts. These people are so infuriating! They seem to have so much secret knowledge and abilities I have no way of matching! All I know, within my heart, is they are good people and that somehow they do know what's going on and how to work with the information they are able to gather together.

She watches as Angela takes a sheet of pink construction paper and in black Sharpie writes the name "Babalú-Ayé " on it is bold letters. While Angela is doing this, Lauren has busied herself in lighting white candles and muttering a protective spell for Angela's work. When that spell is in place to her satisfaction, a red candle is lit and set close to Angela's right hand.

Angela passes the pink construction paper with the name written on it, over the flame of the red candle several times invoking the help of none other than the Archangel Michael - the avenging and protecting Angel. She then folds the paper into a square and slips it into a plastic zip lock bag which Lauren has placed close by for easy reach.

Once the paper is safely within the plastic bag, both she and Lauren walk to the small refrigerator in the kitchen area. Lauren opens the door to the freezer and Angela places the bag within it, and Lauren shuts the door.

They both take a step back, wipe their hands together in a "dusting off" motion, turn around and walk calmly and serenely back to the table and sit down across from each other. They look as if they are praying.

Sam gets up and walks to the kitchen area, takes two coffee mugs out of the cupboard, fills them with water and places them in the microwave. While the water is heating, he gets a couple of tea bags from the box sitting on the kitchen bar. Moments later the microwave dings signaling the water is ready. He places one tea bag each into each cup of steaming water then opens a drawer and pulls out two spoons; one for each. He walks calmly back to the table and sets the cups in front of Angela and Lauren and then he sits down.

Again, Bella looks like she's going to explode.

Sam smiles and takes one of her hands into both of his to draw her attention to himself. "Bella, the "girls" just did a binding spell from the book of spells that they inherited from their great grandmother. It's been handed down, it is said, from the Paternal side of their family and was originated by the great Dr. John Dee himself."

"Who is or was, Dr. John Dee?" Bella asks.

"Dr. Dee was the Court Astrologer and Magician to Elizabeth I." Sam explains matter of factly.

Again, I am in awe of this woman who is a homicide detective for the LAPD and whose reputation is that of being a hard ass. She has come so far with us in such a short time. I'm beginning to realize that what Lauren has been saying all along is true. Bella is one of us and she belongs with us. Her practical down to earth mind has helped us all stay grounded. When this is over, she will be missed; a lot.

Bella's laughter brings me out of my own thoughts.

I look up and see Sam and Bella laughing together, and I am able to read in Sam's thoughts that Bella has made a funny about, "Only a binding spell?" with sarcasm. Well I guess I'd have to have heard the whole thing in context.

It's at that moment that both Angela and Lauren get up from the table, and come walking in to the living area with their cups of hot tea in hand. Angela sits on the arm of the couch and looks at Sam's two hands holding Bella's tiny one. Angela arches her left eyebrow.

Bella quickly withdraws her hand and her eyes are huge, like that of a deer caught in the headlights of an on coming car. Sam just grins at her. Angela then starts laughing as does Lauren and myself.

"Bella, it's okay. I have no fear that Sam's eyes, or hands for that matter, are roaming away from me. I was just playing with you." Angela's eyes are laughing which Bella has picked up on and she relaxes.

"Well, he's not my type anyway," Bella teases back.

Then getting serious Bella asks, "Did it work?"

Both Angela and Lauren speak at the same time, "Yes, it did. Now Sam, it's your turn again."

As he's done before, Sam gets the maps out as well as the silk bag that contains his pendulum. While he's doing this Edward has risen and pulls all the maps out of the bag they've been stored in. Lauren looks through them and pulls out one which she hands to Sam. Meanwhile Angela is back in the kitchen once again putting water on to boil.

Lauren spreads the huge map that holds the entire city of Los Angeles and the surrounding communities that make up what's referred to commonly as L.A. Everyone is silent while Sam pulls the pendulum from the bag and holds it over the large map.

After a short wait the pendulum begins to swing in a very large arch over the map. Sam begins to move his arm slowly so as to not upset the swinging. This "searching" goes on for some minutes until the circling becomes smaller and smaller, until it come to a final stop over a specific area on the map.

Edward sees at a glance the area and pulls that map from the ever diminishing selection of maps in the bag. By this time the water has come to a boil and Angela brings it over to Sam setting on the table a little in front of him, leaving room for him to work at tearing the chosen map to pieces. He dumps all the pieces into the still boiling water and the next waiting period begins.

Shortly one lonely piece floats to the surface. Sam pulls it from the hot water and dries it off on the paper towels that Lauren has placed by him while the rest of us waited patiently.

We all try to look at the same time, but it's Lauren that has seen within her mind exactly what the address is and says it out loud. Angela is writing it down. At that exact moment, there is a knock on the suite door.

"Ah, reinforcements..." I say. The detectives that are there to help guard the terrified family across the hall have arrived.

Bella greets them and goes across the way with Angela not only for her to make the introductions, but so Angela can open the protective spells so the officers can enter. Bella admonishes the officers to not open the door for anyone, nor are they to leave under any circumstances until we all return, or call to say the coast is clear.

Then without further discussion or remarks we head down to the garage and all pile into the awaiting SUV and speed out of the hotel parking garage and onto the streets of Los Angeles once more. This time, we're hot on the trail of Babalú-Ayé once again, and hopefully for the last time.

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~o0o~  
> Author Ending Note: In case I should disappear from FF.net - as so many authors have been lately, please know that I also post updates and my other finished stories to TWCS, FictionPad, and AO3 under the same name. Also, please know I always finish my stories. Nothing is worse than to be left hanging waiting for the next chapter that never comes. I appreciate each and everyone of you and your comments. I endeavor to answer them all, maybe not as quickly as I’d like, but we all know Real Life can be a real hindrance sometimes.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.
> 
> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74 and AnakinsRealMom who pre-read for me, and Gabby for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you!
> 
> Translations:  
> LT - abbreviation for Lieutenant  
> soeur - Cajun French for sister

~o0o~  
Chapter 25

Translations:  
LT - abbreviation for Lieutenant  
soeur - Cajun French for sister

~o0o~

Previously:  
"Ah, reinforcements..." I say. The detectives that are there to help guard the terrified family across the hall have arrived.

Bella greets them and goes across the way with Angela not only for her to make the introductions, but so Angela can open the protective spells so the officers can enter. Bella admonishes the officers to not open the door for anyone, nor are they to leave under any circumstances until we all return, or call to say the coast is clear.

Then without further discussion or remarks we head down to the garage and all pile into the awaiting SUV and speed out of the hotel parking garage and onto the streets of Los Angeles once more. Only this time, we're hot on the trail of Babalú-Ayé once again, and hopefully for the last time.

~o0o~

EPOV:  
The two detectives that came to guard the Garza family have thoughts in their minds about Bella...that stupid bitch doesn't even know why she was given these creepy cases and forced to with work with that joke of an FBI agent as well as those hicks from the Louisiana Swamps, the lieutenant's internal voice, in particular, has viciousness about Bella and her abilities, "she's just a lucky cunt and when she fails with this case, she'll get her's." The sergeant has similar thoughts only with out the hatred the lieutenant feels.

 

I am so angry I make a mental note to discuss this with Sam, Angela and Lauren.

 

Moving quickly, I catch up with my partners as they are all piling into the elevator to go down to the lobby and out to the waiting SUV so we can go get this Babalú-Ayé. I find myself hoping that we have to shoot him down like the crazed animal he is. If he's allowed to live he could still be responsible for many more deaths. I do not really relish taking a life, but in this case, I would be an agent of Karma!

 

While we are riding to our destination, I feel like I must speak to Bella about what I overheard from the other two homicide detectives.

 

"Bella, do you know those two detectives back there?"

 

"Sure. I've worked with the lieutenant before, but not the sergeant. Why do you ask?" Bella inquires.

 

"Just wondering", I mumble but then decide to ask more, "What happened when you and the lieutenant worked together?"

 

Bella laughed, "Lt. Lahote made some stupid mistakes on the case, which he was in charge of, I caught them and called them to his attention. He was pretty pissed at me. Can you imagine someone being pissed because you caught a mistake that could have allowed a guilty party to go free from justice? I never reported it but he still got called onto the carpet for it? He's a real asshole. Why?" She looked at me hard trying to see if she could read my face for clues as to why I was asking.

 

"Just wondering." I say blandly.

 

"Did you overhear something from them? The two detectives?" Bella questions.

 

Honesty is the best policy, I think. "Yes, I did, and you're correct; the lieutenant is an asshole. Watch out for him Bella."

 

Bella nods and turns back to face the oncoming traffic.

 

~o0o~

 

An hour later we are pulling into the driveway of a swank looking Bel Aire mansion.

 

Sam's thinking, Wouldn't you just know he'd live in a place like this...

 

Bella opens her briefcase and pulls out the arrest warrant for a Dr. Warren Gerandy, aka Babalú-Ayé. Her thoughts about him are those of disgust. How can a medical man have been able to murder so many people so callously? Well, we're onto him now and pretty soon he won't be able to hurt anyone else!

 

Dr. Gerandy proves to not be in residence at the moment. Further searching of the records, finds the good or not so good doctor, has several other residence around the country, as well as a few on a couple of the islands of the Caribbean.

 

"Well hell! I should have thought of this." Sam rages as we climb back into the SUV.

 

All eyes turn to Angela and Lauren.

 

"It never occurred to us either" they say in unison.

 

"Well, the good doctor," Sam says his voice dripping with sarcasm, "has a great deal more on the ball than I ever suspected." Turning to me Sam asks, "Did you pick up anything at all from the staff here about where Gerandy might be?"

 

I raise my hand to hush them all and strain to listen, and I do hear a murmuring coming from the mansion and see a picture of a house floating on a broad expanse of water. There are trees in the back ground with what looks like Spanish Moss hanging from them. I'm also hearing inner laughter coming from those minds.

 

I relate to my partners what I'm hearing and Lauren pulls a sketch pad from her over large purse along with some charcoal pencils, and hands them to me. Taking them, I begin to draw what I've seen and heard in those minds inside the Bel Aire mansion.

 

Sam, Angela and Lauren all recognize the houseboat and gasp in surprise. "Well, I'll be a son-of-a-bitch," Sam swears. "I know, well we know, where that houseboat is usually moored. Now it's not far from our usual tether. That Bastard." 

 

Bella looks pissed. She is extremely angry. "What happened? I thought your psychic procedures were foolproof! Have you let this prick slip through our fingers? I promised that family that we'd have this bastard in custody within hours!" Her huge brown eyes are shining with the tears that are forming.

Angela and Lauren are extremely upset as well.

"What did we miss soeur?" Angela asks frowning at Lauren.

Lauren is shaking her head and is close to tears herself.

By now the staff of Dr. Gerandy has come out onto the front steps of the mansion and they are all laughing at us.

I decide it's time to ask for some help. I pull out my phone and scroll through the contact list. When I find the number I want, I call the FBI office in Baton Rouge and New Orleans explaining that there is a warrant for the arrest of Dr. Warren Gerandy who is considered a flight risk and is suspected to be at his houseboat which is located at an address - which is more like directions than an actual physical address. I request that they pick up this suspect and hold him for questioning. I give them the warrant and case file numbers.

Lauren's eyes unfocus and I can see what it is she's seeing... It's the same house boat I've drawn. There are two cars and one boat full of FBI agents and sheriffs pulling up to and surrounding it. Things cloud over then come back into sharp focus...a tall man - one that I've seen before - is being escorted from the houseboat in cuffs along with about six other people, two of which are women.

I explain to Sam, Angela and Bella what Lauren has seen. With heavy anticipation, we have the driver take us back to the hotel where we relieve the surly lieutenant and non-pulsed sergeant without any explanation about what has happened.

The five of us explain to the Garza family what has happened and explain to them they need to stay put for a while yet as the three psychics have laid down protective spells on the rooms, but only the rooms and not the individuals who are in the rooms. They are quick to understand, as the use of Hoodoo and Voodoo is widely accepted in their neighborhood. 

The children are frightened, because their parents are, but the son that had been kidnapped is especially terrified. He's been in the proximity of Babalú-Ayé and has felt what this man and his minions are capable of.

While we are talking with the Garza family, Bella’s phone rings. She leaves the room to take the call. When she returns, she has a hard expression on her face.

"I've been called back to the office. Apparently the captain wants a word with me." She's not happy. I can feel the unhappiness rolling from her. I see Angela cringing so I know she's feeling it too. "I'll call you and catch up with you when I'm finished there," she says as she's leaving the rooms again, closing the door behind her.

Lauren's eyes go all misty once again and we know she's witnessing something in the future.

I get back on my cell and call in a few favors I have coming from the LA area, and an hour later four very gruff and tough looking - and feeling - men come to my suite’s door.

"We're here," the smallest of the four says, "to be your bodyguards. Mr. Smith sent us."

"Good, I need you to follow me. Grab yourselves some chairs from the dining area first." They do as I bid them. 

They follow me down the hall to the suite where the Garza's are located, and I direct them to set their chairs on either side of the door, in the hallway, with instructions to keep everyone inside and to allow no one to enter without specific instructions for each persons requesting entrance. Next, I introduce them to Sam, Angela, and Lauren and then took them inside to meet the Garza family.

 

When the bodyguards are firmly ensconced, I go back into Sam's suite and explain my plans, and expectations for upcoming events.

"I don't think we'll get any further help from LAPD. I suspect that the ax is about to fall on this investigation and that I'll be ordered back to Chicago. I'm not sure, but what I was picking up from that surly lieutenant, Bella has made some powerful enemies within the department and they think that our investigation techniques are a joke. They've only assigned Bella to this case to prove that she's not capable of handling a case of this magnitude. I also suspect that a different FBI agent has been requested.

Sam looks like he's about to explode, as do the "girls".

"Not to worry, my friends, things are about to change." Lauren's eyes go misty once more, and I know she's seeing what I'm talking about.

"Oh, you're right, Edward. Poor Bella, but...but she's going to be okay with it. This is what is going to lead to Bella being with us."

"What?" I question. "What do you mean Lauren?"

"Bella is going to be with us!"

 

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending thoughts...I am so sorry that I've not gotten to the reviews that you wonderful readers have written for me. I read everyone, real life keeps getting in my way. I love each and everyone of you and you have no idea how much I appreciate you for your continued support. THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart.  
> xo  
> Dinia


	26. Chapter 26

~o0o~  
Chapter 26  
Previously:  
"Not to worry, my friends, things are about to change." Lauren's eyes go misty once more, and I know she's seeing what I'm talking about.

"Oh, you're right Edward. Poor Bella, but...but she's going to be okay with it. This is what is going to lead to Bella being with us."

"What?" I question. "What do you mean Lauren?"

"Bella is going to be with us!"

~o0o~  
BPOV:  
"Captain Molina," Bella says as she knocks on his open office door, "you wanted to see me?"

He looks up at her from his computer,"Ah, yes Detective Swan. Bella, please come in. Go ahead and shut the door and have a seat." He does not look happy.

As Bella sits down she sees a thick file with her name typed on the tab.

Captain Molina picks up the file with her name and opens it. "The reason I've  
called you in here is to tell you that you've been placed on administrative leave until further notice. You'll still be drawing your regular salary, however, until the board meets and determines if you are to be returned to regular duty." What he's saying is delivered like he's reading the newspaper; flat, no inflection, no emotion.

Bella sits there not believing what she's heard.

Captain Molina looks at her expectantly, then adds: "That's all."

"Captain...I don't understand. What have I been charged with? It's my right..." Bella starts.

Her boss, just raises his hand to stop her from speaking. He seems to fall into himself. "Look, Bella. You've made some powerful enemies within the department and your failure to solve this case has given them a wedge. You've been an exemplary officer and discharged your duties on every job, until this current one. I didn't want to assign it to you...it wasn't my idea, and it's not helping matters that your palling around with these... psychics."

Bella explodes before he gets a chance to finish. "Palling around with? It wasn't my idea to call them into this case, Captain. You told me yourself that I had to work with them..." She doesn't even get a chance to finish herself as he raises his hands in surrender.

"Look, I know that. This isn't and wasn't my idea. I have to take orders too!"

Bella rises and looks hard at the captain. "Alright. I understand." She took the carrying case with her badge from her belt and removed her police issued 9mm from her shoulder holster and laid them both on his desk. "My letter of resignation will be on your desk as soon as I can get it typed." She turns her back on the captain and opens the door.

"Bella, wait. I'll write you the best personal letter of recommendation that I can and mail it to your home after I get your resignation. I'll try to squash the IA investigation so it doesn't appear on your work record. I think all they want is for you to just... go away." The captain looks very upset. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Bella stood there with her back to him, never even looking at him, she just opens the door and makes her way to her office. She didn't look at any of the other detectives who were in the open "bull pen" area at all and ignored all of the derogatory remarks and cat calls as she walked through to her office space. She packed up what few personal belonging she had on her desk into her carry all after she'd typed out her letter of resignation, making a copy for herself, then left the building without looking back.

~o0o~

Just as Edward had said, he received an email from the Chicago office informing him that his services were no longer required in the LA area. The FBI's Director had more urgent needs for his "abilities", and another agent was being assigned to the LAPD as a liaison. He was to return to the Chicago office for reassignment.

What Edward did, however, was to request a leave of absence saying that he wanted to use up what vacation time had coming. He needed a rest. His request was granted since he'd never taken any vacation time the whole time he'd been at the Chicago office. He returned to the suite that Sam and the girls were occupying to tell them the news.

Bella showed up about two hours after she'd left.

"What's with all the goons in the hallway?" Bella questioned.

Sam laughed and the "girls" giggled. "They belong to one of Edward's many dubious contacts.”

Bella just raised her eyebrows and filled them all in on what had happened in the interview she'd had with Captain Molina. She didn't feel bitter, which amazed her and worried Angela. Lauren wasn't at all surprised and looked very smug. They didn't question her further. Just accepted what she was willing to share with them.

"So, where's Edward?" Bella questioned.

"Down stairs in the small bar." Sam replied trying to pretend nothing had changed.

"Ok. I think I'll go down and join him. I could use a good stiff drink myself." Bella turned without saying anything else and left the suite.

She found Edward sitting in a booth reading a newspaper just like nothing was going on in the world.

"Mind if I join you?" Bella asked him.

Looking up, seeing it was Bella, he folded his paper and put it on the seat next to him. "No. Not at all. How'd it go?"

"Don't play coy with me, Special Agent Cullen. I know you knew what I suspected before I even left, and of course I was right. As of..." She looked at her watch, "forty five minutes ago, I am no longer a member of the LAPD." The waiter arrived and Bella ordered herself a scotch neat. The waiter nodded.

“Yes, you're right, of course, I heard what you suspected. But why did you suspect?" Edward was really curious how she knew it was coming.

Bella laughed, "Just one of my hunches."

Her drink arrived along with the refill for Edward's beer that he'd finished.

They looked at each other for a couple of beats, then each took sips from their drinks.

"So, what's changed with you Edward, that you're drinking during working hours?" Bella asked.

"Pretty much the same as happened with you. It appears that our perp has friends in very high places. I'm on official leave of absence/vacation right now. I have a lot of vacation time coming. I still have very strong contacts, however. That will come in very handy, but I won't have any clout to speak of." He took a deep pull from his beer and set it back onto the table top.

"Well, I want to see to it that this asshole is caught or killed. Right now I'm leaning towards killed!" Bella said it louder than she'd intended, but no one else seemed to be paying attention to her.

"We may not seem to be taking an active part in the capture, but trust me, we shall be very active." Edward's face and voice held firm resolve. "Come on Bella, drink up, we have work to do."

They both downed their drinks, Edward paid the tab, and they went back up to Sam's suite.

 

~o0o~


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward Cullen is the unacknowledged grandson of Harry Houdini from whom he’s inherited strong psychic abilities. Together with his closest friends: a Hoodoo man, two Witches from the Louisiana Swamps and an honest to God Guardian Angel, they work to solve crimes that ordinary law enforcement is unable to solve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Subject matter is of an occult and supernatural nature. Some scenes may be difficult for some to read. Just remember that this is a work of fiction and a product of my imagination, and as such I’ve taken “liberties” with some things. However, there are Hoodoo men or Root Workers in real life who can do unbelievable things. There are also powerful psychics who prefer to call themselves witches, as well as there are Guardian Angels, but I have never seen one myself. So with the above in mind, please just accept this as a work of fiction and enjoy the world I’m creating. Things don’t really go “bump” in the night, do they?
> 
> Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.
> 
> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta, JoanOfArt, to buggins74 and AnakinsRealMom who pre-read for me, and to Gabby for her back up on psychism. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! Team Steel!

~o0o~  
Chapter 27  
Previously:  
"So, what's changed with you Edward, that you're drinking during working hours?" Bella asked.

"Pretty much the same as happened with you. It appears that our perp has friends in very high places. I'm on official leave of absence/vacation right now. I have a lot of vacation time coming. I still very strong contacts, however, that will come in very handy, but I won't have any clout to speak of." He took a deep pull from his beer and set it back onto the table top.

"Well, I want to see that this asshole is caught or killed. Right now I'm leaning towards killed!" Bella said it louder than she'd intended, but no one else seemed to have been paying attention to her.

"We may not seem to be taking an active part in the capture, but trust me, we shall be very active." Edward's face and voice held firm resolve. "Come on Bella, drink up, we have work to do."

They both downed their drinks, Edward paid the tab, and they went back up to Sam's suite.  
~o0o~  
EPOV:

Bella and I take the elevator back up to where Sam's and my suites are located. The four goons that Frankie V has loaned me are still there waiting patiently. They seem to look through me while fixating on Bella. She wasn't here when I entrusted them with the Garza Family.

"Fellas, I'd like to introduce you to Bella Swan, an associate of ours. She's to be treated with the utmost respect. The Garza's know her and trust her as I do." I look at each of the four in turn, listening carefully to what they are thinking. There is nothing there except the orders they'd received from Frankie when he sent them to me: treat Mr. Cullen and anyone he introduces to you like Family - no funny stuff.

With that little chore taken care of, I go to the door of Sam's suite.

Sam and his "girls" are sitting around looking very forlorn. "Why so glum, Chum?" I ask smiling broadly at them. I can hear Sam's response, because you've both been fired and we're at a standstill with this case. The bastard has slipped through our fingers again.

"Maybe for now, but we'll get him. Actually even though we've been fired we'll have more flexibility to deal with Babalú-Ayé aka Dr. Warren Gerandy! Get packed my dears we're going to Louisiana. We're going to be your house guests for a while!"

Sam and the girls, jump up all excited and go to their respective rooms to pack.

I can feel Bella's disappointment.

"Bella, you do want to come with us, don't you?" I ask her with a smile. "Don't you want to be there when we finally get the bad guy and get our answers?"

"Of course I do, but..but." She stammers.

"But what?" I ask, smiling broadly. "Let's get this bastard!"

Bella smiles broadly, "Yeah. Okay. I need to go home and get some things."

"I understand, but let's get them on our way out of LA. You don't live that far from the airfield. I have a friend who'll fly us anywhere in the world we want to go, any time." I'm smiling so broadly that it feels like my face will crack. We're actually and finally going to get the man who killed my family and who tried to kill me as well as countless others in his career. I don't care how we do it, but we're gonna do it!

Sam and the girls come out to the sitting room and look expectantly at both Bella and me. "We just need to stop off at Bella's, then we're outta here."

I call Mac, who just happens to be the CEO of World Wide, Inc. and owner of his own fleet of Gulfstream G650s.

Scrolling through my contacts I find Mac's number and press send. It's answered on the third ring, "This is Edward Cullen, may I speak to Mr. McElroy please?"

"One moment please, Mr. Cullen, I'll see if Mr. McElroy is in." The very polite business like voice replies.

About a minute passes when Mac answers, "Edward, you son-of-a-bitch! Long time no hear! What's shaking?" Always like Mac for wanting to get to the point quickly.

"I was hoping you'd lend me one of your jets for an indefinite period, without too many questions Mac." I reply.

"Sure, when?" He answers.

"Now. Well, in the next couple of hours?" I ask.

"Sure. You know where I'm based." He covers the receiver and I can hear him in the background. I told you just a damned minute. I'll be there when I get there. They really can't start without me can they? Then he's back with me. "When you get to my part of the terminal gates just ask for Roger Curtis. He's in charge of my fleet. He'll direct you to the correct plane."

"Thanks Mac. When I'm done with what's going on, let’s get together and play some golf, or something relaxing?" I offer.

"I'd like that Edward. It's been too fucking long." He returns, and he disconnects the call.

I look at my contact list once again and locate Frankie's number and call.

A very clipped, "Cullen?"

"Yeah. I need your boys for a few more days unless there is a reason they can't stay. I'll set them up in a suite across from where the family they are guarding is located, where they can sleep and take care of food, etc. Can you get someone that's trustworthy to deliver groceries or ready made meals regularly until I get back to you?" I ask.

"Yeah. Sure. Just let me know where." Is the reply I get, as I knew I would.

"Same place I told you before. I'll give the guys the details and you let them know about the eating arrangements?"

"Yeah sure. Hey Cullen, when this is over how about some golf?"

"Sure thing Frankie." I say, ending the call.

Sam and the girls follow Bella and me out into the hall. I send them all down to wait by the elevator.

The four men stand at my approach, respectfully. "You four are going to be here longer than originally thought. You may have the use of this suite of rooms and your boss is going to make arrangements for either groceries or already cooked meals to be delivered. He'll let you know." I then hand them the two card keys to the suite. "Your instructions have not changed. I want at least two of you guarding this door at all times and no one, not even Jesus Christ is to enter here. Mrs. Garza will be ordering grocery deliveries here. No one but yourselves are to take those groceries in to that suite. This family is of the greatest importance. If you allow something to happen to any member of this family, you'll not only have to deal with Frankie, but me as well. You do understand, correct?"

The four of them all nod in agreement and understanding.

With that, I turn and leave.

~o0o~

Forty-five minutes later we pull up to Bella's small house. She’s all business. Fifteen minutes later she's back in the SUV and we're heading out to the airfield where Mac keeps his jets.

Roger Curtis meets us at the gate as promised and we follow him out onto the tarmac. The driver gets our luggage out of the trunk and confirms to me that he'll go back to my suite to check and make sure all's well there. He'll then be on standby for me and wait until I come back to LA. I smile to myself. There are times when being wealthy really comes in handy.

The five of us climb into the jet that's waiting for us. I tell Roger where we'll be going and ask that the jet wait for us. He tells me there's no problem and goes to the cockpit to tell the pilot where he's going. Moments later we're taxing down the runway and are airborne moments after that.

We're on our way to Baton Rouge, another car rental, and the drive down I-10 to the Atchafalaya Swamp Basin where Sam's house boat is located, as well as that of Dr. Warren Gerandy.

Unbidden the words, "The game’s afoot", come to me. I smile. Yes indeed the game’s finally afoot!  
~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Ending Note: I feel I must explain, once again, why the chapters are usually under 1500 words. For one, it allows those who only read on their phones to do so comfortably. It also allows those harried mothers the opportunity to get some reading in without losing track of where they are. And, with that length of words, it insures that you’ll get a chapter weekly instead of monthly. I am sorry if you don’t like brevity, I truly am, but it works for me, my pre-readers and beta because they too want you have a chapter a week. I thank EVERYONE who's added this story to their varied alerts, and most certainly those who are able to take the time to write a review. You insure I don’t lose interest and that you’ll get your weekly fix.
> 
> And, lastly. There are only 3 more chapter and the Epilogue and we’ll be moving on to the Sequel. I’ve got some written already, but it’s been kinda slow coming for many reasons I’ll not go into. Needless to say, I’m hoping that everyone will want to continue following the adventures of the Fearless Five. *smiles* As always, I look forward to hearing your thoughts and your questions. I’ll keep the Facebook page open for a while. You can still keep up with me on Facebook, TWCS, AO3, FictionPad, and for a while FF.net. I am seriously thinking of pulling everything from that platform, mostly because I am against censorship in any form. Those who disagree with me on this subject I invite to discuss it with me.


	28. Chapter 28

Translations:  
SOP - Standard Operating Procedures 

 

~o0o~

Previously:  
The five of us climb into the jet that's waiting for us. I tell Roger where we'll be going and ask that the jet wait for us. He tells me there's no problem and goes to the cockpit to tell the pilot where he's going. Moments later we're taxing down the runway and are airborne moments after that.

We're on our way to Baton Rouge, another car rental, and the drive down I-10 to the Atchafalaya Swamp Basin where Sam's house boat is located, as well as that of Dr. Warren Gerandy.

Unbidden the words, "The game’s afoot", comes to me. I smile. Yes indeed the game's finally afoot!  
~o0o~

 

EPOV  
This is the first time Bella has been out of California and her thoughts are on the countryside as we make our way down I-10 crossing into the Atchafalaya Swamp Basin is one of awe. Oh! Wow. I wish Charlie could see this. I bet he'd go nuts with the fishing. I've never ever in my wildest dreams thought that something like this could be so beautiful, though I bet the bugs are huge and the humidity and heat awful to bear at first.

In about an hour, we reach the area that Sam had created for his vehicles when his house boat is moored. This is considered his "home base" but they spend a great deal of time floating up and down this area on the Atchafalaya River.  
"Sam," Bella asks, "Why a house boat? Why not a real home on dry land?"

It’s Angela who answers Bella's question, "There's very good reasons for doing so Bella. Would you like me to list them for you?"

Bella frowns, "I didn't mean to upset you; I'm sorry if I did. I just have never known anyone who lived on a river, or swamp in your case."

"Oh, it is both a river and a swamp Bella. I sincerely hope that we have time once we get this doctor taken care of to show you the beauties and terrors that lurk around every twist and turn of the water's flowing." Angela smiles, then continues. "You do know, don't you, that all thoughts are electrical within our brains?"

Bella frowns again, but nods.

"Well the images, the thought forms, that can be built up in the mind and sent out as negative things, can't seem to continue to their targets over water; fast running water is the best. So for psychics it's a calmer and safer place to be." Angela continues, "It's SOP for psychics, witches, light workers, etc. to take long showers after an operation, as that action will remove 85% of the thought forms they deal with."  
Bella's mouth forms a perfect "O" in understanding.

"There are other advantages to living on water and especially here with the abundance of wildlife and ever changing landscapes. I hope you stay with us long enough to see what I mean." Angela smiles and her eyes have a look of wonder in them. She looks around and realizes, "We're here! Home again. Home again. There's no place like it."  
~o0o~

Getting out of the SUV, Sam points with his chin, "Just around there is where our doctor's own house boat is currently moored.

As they are unloading their suitcases from the trunk, about 20 men come out of the swamp with shot guns and rifles leveled at them.  
"Oh hell no!" Sam bellows and makes to move toward the other group.

Edward stops him with a word, "No, Sam. Trust me."

A pontoon boat is then seen to be making its way from around the bend toward them. Edward knows almost instantly that it's none other than Dr. Warren Gerandy. "Seems we have a visitor Sam."

Sam's eyes get really big and he reaches up to the little bag that hangs around his neck and starts mumbling what Edward knows are protection prayers for them all.

~o0o~

A rather tall, middle aged and paunchy man with a shock of pure white hair and dark complexion climbs out of the pontoon boat after throwing a line to one of the gunmen. He walks toward Edward and his friends standing there.

"Good afternoon ya'll. So happy you could make it. Especially you, Agent Cullen. Or should I say Special Agent Cullen, because I know you want to feel special." There is a sneer in the man's voice as he speaks to Edward.

Edward can hear coming from the man's mind: You are dead and I mean really dead. I missed you once but I won't miss again. And, yes, it was I who killed your wife and son. Do you feel better now knowing it was me?

"Why would you do that Dr. Gerandy? What have I done to attract so much hatred from you?" Edward asks simply.  
"Because I can, and I could Special Agent Cullen. You see, you have a great psychic family background. You would eventually find me and either kill me or try to lock up me. I'm simply beating you to the punch this way. It's a bonus that I get to take these other 3 as well as one of LAPD's finest out at the same time. Your souls will make a great addition to my collection. Yes, that's what I'm going to do, keep your souls locked up in my soul pot." Dr. Gerandy's laugh is almost diabolical. 

Sam has blanched white, Angela is shaking and Lauren has a weird smile on her face. Bella is pissed off and getting more so the more this man talks. Edward is afraid she'll do something that will get them all killed sooner rather than later.

Dr. Gerandy turns and shouts to his men, "Load these people into your vehicles and bring them to my houseboat. Do it! NOW!" With that he's back on his boat for his return trip.

The five friends are loaded into five separate trucks and driven in convoy to the space where they'd been directed.

Dr. Gerandy is standing on the deck watching them arrive. His thoughts are of victory and the torture he's planning for each and every one of them. He has them escorted on board and into a salon where they are each tied to separate chairs waiting there.

After they are all tied to his satisfaction, he has them gagged. To prevent anyone of you from speaking words of Power that could save you, he gloats in his mind.

Edward has no idea on how to get out of this one. If they'd struggled they would have died anyway, but that might have been more acceptable than what's apparently in store for them at this point.  
“Well this is another fine mess you've gotten yourself into isn't it Edward?” comes a distantly familiar voice. Edward looks around the salon as best as he can considering that he's tied to a chair.

“Michael? Is that you?” Edward asks in his mind.

No immediate answer is forthcoming.

 

~o0o~


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.
> 
> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74 and AnakinsRealMom who pre-read for me, and Gabby for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you!
> 
> A/N: Re chapter 28: Many of you have forgotten who Michael was/is. He is Edward’s Guardian Angel. He was mentioned in the very first chapters. Not really surprising since it was 28 weeks ago. 
> 
> Translations:  
> Loa - are the spirits of Voodu**

~o0o~  
Chapter 29

Previously:  
“Well this is another fine mess you've gotten yourself into isn't it Edward?” comes a distantly familiar voice. Edward looks around the salon as best as he can considering that he's tied to a chair.

 

"Michael? Is that you?" Edward asks in his mind.

 

No immediate answer is forthcoming.

~o0o~  
The bottom part of Dr. Gerandy’s three story house boat was an open plan. All the windows were covered with a reflective coating to prevent light from coming in, as well as heavy shades that were drawn. The only light was coming from the candles burning all around the room.

The air was heavy with incense and the booming of the Mother Drum.

Edward, Bella, Sam, Angela and Lauren had bags put over their heads and then were dragged down the stairs from the second level salon they'd been tied up in for the last hour and a half. They'd heard the drums and chanting going on for about half an hour prior to their being come for.

Sam had been chanting protection charms since they'd cut his mojo bag's string that held it around his neck. He knew exactly what was going to happen to it and that it wouldn't be pleasant. First the bag would be cut open and the contents spread out on a sheet of brown paper, then picked over to see exactly what was in it. The bag would be the first thing to be tossed into the fire, followed by its entire contents.

Sam felt each and every one of them go into the fire and it made me a little ill. Such were the dangers in placing faith in physical materials. They could be turned against you. He could hear his wife explaining this fact to him. Sam, you really need to learn to draw your protection from your higher self. Honestly, if anyone ever got hold of your mojo bag, it'd be awful. He'd always felt that Angela was really the strongest of the pair of them. She had so much inner strength. Angela worked very well without him, but she always wanted him with her.

Such was the depth of the love they shared, that Angela never wanted to be without him ever again. Those years between meeting Sam and his final return home had been enough separation for her. Most wives were glad to get rid of their husbands occasionally, but not Angela. She was content to be with her husband all the time. With him, she was complete, and he was completed by her.

Edward could hear all of what Sam was thinking and he understood his friend’s fear. He even felt the twinge of pain Sam had experienced when his mojo bag had been burned.

Edward could hear Angela's worry over her husband and the loss of his mojo bag.

Edward wished, and not for the first time, that he could have shared a love with someone as deep as that of Sam and Angela's. Their devotion to each other had been a reminder of what Edward thought he'd had with Sara. He'd been blinded by his desire to have such a love. Lauren keep telling Edward after Sara died, that his time was coming. He just had to be patient.

Bella was just highly pissed off, and God help Dr. Gerandy if she got hold of a gun. She was ready to kill him and all his henchmen. At this moment, she'd bear whatever the Karma was for getting rid of the menace that was Dr. Gerandy.

Lauren, on the other hand, was in a trance like state. She was shifting through the futures of them all, and this had Edward non-pulsed. She was seeing them all at a much later time. It had to be a later time because Bella was with them. They were all riding in a powerboat that Sam towed behind his house boat.

That meant they were somehow going to make it out of there alive.

But how?

“Don't be obtuse, Edward. How do you think? I'm here with you. I'm always with you. It's my job to keep you safe, remember? Just be patient, you need the answers that you'll get from them. Just have faith that I'll save your butt once more, and I'll save everyone you care for this time.”

Michael. Thank God!

~o0o~

The heat was oppressive and having their heads bagged wasn't helping matters any. If the bags were meant to cause fear within the five, it wasn't working. Well, Angela was fearful of what would happen to Sam, and he was fearful of what would happen to her.

The loudest of the drumming stopped with only a mild booming allowing the voice that began speaking to be heard.

First there was a deep laughter. One that was filled with malice and joy of having his enemies lined up on their knees in front of him and at his mercy. Mercy! That was a weakness. He was not weak. If you insulted him, or got in his way, he’d take you out. No mercy! Ever.

 

Edward could hear every thought that was passing through Dr. Gerandy's mind. Most of them were just horrific...Those women are beautiful. I think I'll take each one of them before I cut out their hearts. I should probably allow my followers to take a turn if they'd like...no that wouldn't do. The Loa wouldn't want them abused before they’ve reached them. Maybe I'll just keep the police woman for my use. She's not gifted in anyway beside her beauty. When she gets worn out, then I'll whore her out. Keep her drugged up. Yes, that's what I'll do. I’ll make money off her body. That should teach her! The men will have their heads cut off and their souls enslaved to my service. That so called root worker is nothing compared to my greatness, and that mind reader...I'll just take his abilities for my own. Yesss, this is what I will do. They should have never interfered with me!

Truly the power that this doctor had drawn into himself was destructive and had driven him insane. His personality had not been developed enough to be able to hold the power. It happened more often than not with mystics and magic users. It took years of hard work to strengthen the personality to accept the inflow of so much without causing damage. As with any electrical charge, the wiring needed insulation. This was why Sam, Angela and Lauren were so unique. The power they contained strengthen instead of weakening.

Suddenly, the bags were ripped off their heads all at the same time. It took a moment to gather his bearing, but Edward looked up into the leering face of Babalú-Ayé.

Babalú-Ayé pointed at the kneeling Bella and indicated she was to be raised up, and moved to stand a little behind himself. Bella's voice filled the air with curses and profanities leveled at him.

Babalú-Ayé smiled, "You will bend to my will, beautiful Bella. You are to become my sex slave and will live only as long as you please me." He told her with authority.

Bella's laughter filled the room and even seemed to overpower the drumming and the chanting. "Yeah, well, I'll kill you myself you son-of-a-bitch. I'll cut your heart out!"

She continued to hurl curses and profanities at him. He then motioned to re-gag her.

She could still be heard, however, mumbling loudly what Edward knew to be more profanities.

Gotta give the girl credit. She's got balls! Edward thought with admiration for Bella, and not for the first time. She’d grown on him. She was a beauty, but more importantly, she was strong and a steadfast friend.

Then it was Edward's turn to be stood up. "Tie him to the altar!" Was the command.

Sam, Angela, Lauren and Bella all cried out.

Once Edward was secured to the altar, Babalú-Ayé stepped behind it so he was facing his flock. He motioned for Edward’s shirt to be ripped from his body, exposing his bare chest. Once that was done, the light from the candles glinted on the now raised dagger, as it started to descend.

However, before it reached its intended destination, there was a blinding flash of light.

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Ending Note: Now can't you just hear the announcer telling you to stay tuned to the "Same Bat channel", "Same Bat time". I promise you this is the last cliff hanger you'll have to deal with, with this story. Remember I believe in the HEA with regard to the story line. So, don't despair. 
> 
> **The Loa (also Lwa or L'wha) are the spirits of Haitian Vodou. They are also referred to as Mystères and the Invisibles, in which are intermediaries between Bondye (Bon Dieu, or good god)—the Creator, who is distant from the world—and humanity. Unlike saints or angels however, they are not simply prayed to, they are served. They are each distinct beings with their own personal likes and dislikes, distinct sacred rhythms, songs, dances, rituals, and special modes of service. Contrary to popular belief, the loa are not deities in and of themselves; they are intermediaries for a distant Bondye.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.
> 
> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74 and AnakinsRealMom who pre-read for me, and Gabby for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you!
> 
>  
> 
> Translations:  
> the bust = police slang for apprehension of a suspect

~o0o~  
Chapter 30

Previously:  
Once Edward was secured to the altar, Babalú-Ayé stepped behind it so he was facing his flock. He motioned for Edward’s shirt to be ripped from his body, exposing his bare chest. Once that was done, the light from the candles glinted on the now raised dagger, as it started to descend.

However, before it reached its intended destination, there was a blinding flash of light.

~o0o~

BPOV  
Many things all happened at the same time. Bella took it all in as it appeared to be happening in slow motion.

...the blade of the knife held above Edward's chest start to descend.

...a booming voice saying, "Oh Hell No!"

The knife that Babalú-Ayé was holding had clattered to the floor just barely missing Edward's bared chest on its way down.

Babalú-Ayé screaming, "I'm blind!" and he was furiously rubbing his eyes. His declaration that he was blind was followed by muted, grunting sounds coming from him.

Bella looked at Babalú-Ayé's face to see his mouth had completely disappeared from his face! He was clawing at his mouth and his eyes. Frantic, jerky movements.

The room was filled with terrified screams and groans from the Babalú-Ayé followers and the sound of many feet running.

The two goons who'd been standing next to Bella had run, not waiting to see what else was going to happen. It was very apparent they were terrified from the looks on their faces.

Even though Bella's hands were tied in front of her, she hurried over to where the doctor stood clawing at his mouth and eyes, and pushed him out of the way sending him on his ass.

Bending over, Bella retrieved the knife from the floor. She managed, somehow, to cut her bonds, and then Edward's. After getting Edward up, she went to where Sam, Angela and Lauren were still kneeling, cutting their bonds as well as removing their head coverings.

Bella went back to where Babalú-Ayé was crawling around on his hands and knees moaning and bumping into things and hauled him up onto his feet. Holding him by his shirt front to keep him in place, and even though it wasn't exactly legal, she read him his rights.

By the time Bella had finished reading his rights to him, Babalú-Ayé had his mouth back, but he still had no voice. She shook her head thinking now she must have imagined his mouth disappearing.

It didn't matter.

What ever happened to this man, it was not going to be enough justice, but it would be legal if she had anything to do with it! However, if he happened to fall down a flight of stairs or three in the process, so much the better.

Edward, Sam, Angela and Lauren stared at her, open mouthed. All four of them had nothing but admiration in their minds for her. As Bella was reading the good doctor his rights, they applauded.

She was glorious! A light seemed to be shining around her.

It appeared that all of the henchmen and followers of this Babalú-Ayé had vanished. All that could be heard outside were screams, the starting of car and truck engines, as well as a motor boat or two.

By the time they managed to get the blind and moaning Babalú-Ayé to the outside deck, there was only the river and the swamp-scape to be seen.

They realized that one of them would have to walk back around the river's bend to where Sam's house boat was to retrieve one of their vehicles because Dr. Gerandy would not be able to walk in his current condition. They all agreed that it would be Sam. They watched him trotting back up the road on his mission. Fifteen minutes later, Sam pulled the big black SUV up beside them. Getting out, Sam handed Edward his cell phone.

Edward had Dr. Gerandy by the arm and collar guiding him into the back seat of the SUV. Bella went around to the other side and slid in next to Dr. Gerandy. By this time he was crying, and breathing through his mouth raggedly. No one felt any sympathy for the man.

They couldn't leave the crime scene yet, so Bella waited in the SUV while Edward called the closest FBI office. Within the hour, four more black SUVs were parked on the dirt road close by Dr. Gerandy's house boat and the newly arrived FBI Agents congratulated Edward for apprehending the suspect, and Dr. Gerandy was driven away.

~o0o~

"Edward, do you suppose I could ask a favor?" Bella asked.

"Of course, Bella. What?" Edward responded.

"Do you think we could get Officer Rodriguez to come and accompany the prisoner back to LA? I'd very much like it if he could get some credit for the apprehension of Dr. Gerandy." Bella answered.

"I don't see why not Bella, after all the warrant for Dr. Gerandy's arrest came from a LA Judge. I think the Area Director can be talked into releasing him to our custody. Let me make a call." Edward was once again filled with admiration for this woman; this police woman, who took her duty with honor and not wanting to hog the credit for the collar for herself as many others would have.

Within the next two hours, Bella was in the area FBI Director’s office explaining why she had suggested having this LAPD patrol officer come all the way to Baton Rouge and why the LAPD should even be involved at all. After all, the important thing was that the criminal was apprehended and justice was being served.

Of course, all of her reasons were solid and it was agreed that the FBI and the LAPD would get the credit for the bust.

~o0o~

That evening Bella, Edward, Sam, Angela and Lauren were sitting on the deck of Sam's house boat after a wonderfully cooked meal by Angela and Lauren, drinking beer and just being.

"You know, I was really surprised when Director Allen agreed that the LAPD had jurisdiction over Dr. Gerandy. I have always heard that the FBI was not willing to ever share the headlines over a bust. How did that happen?" Bella asked.

Sam chuckled. "Bella, Director Allen is Edward's cousin. They've been close most of their lives. Also, Edward has credibility with his arrest record for these types of crimes. The FBI doesn't like to acknowledge how Edward gets his man, only that he does, so they like to keep him happy. He's an unacknowledged Rock Star."

Edward frowned at Sam's description of his status, but agreed about Director Allen being family and being amenable to Edward's wishes.

The next morning found Bella and Edward waiting the arrival of Officer Rodriguez at Baton Rouge Metropolitan Airport.

When Bella spotted Ernesto Rodriguez in the crowd of deplaning passengers, she waved getting his attention. He came up to Bella and Edward, and shook both their hands.

"Detective Swan! I don't know how you managed to get me here to assist in the transporting of the prisoner, but thank you!" Officer Rodriguez smiled.

"Don't give me credit for getting you here, just the idea was mine. The rest was Agent Cullen's doing." Bella smiled at both the men in turn.

"Thank you so much, Agent Cullen. My lieutenant told me I was going to get the sergeant stripes I've been waiting for, for well over a year now. They finally realized that I had a stellar record." He laughed.

"Detective Swan, I was disappointed to hear that you've resigned from the LAPD. Why would you want to do that?"

"First of all, Ernesto, call me Bella. And, as you've pointed out, I have resigned from the LAPD, so I am no longer a detective. Secondly, I was frankly tired of the attitude I was constantly getting from the other detectives in the squad. It didn't seem to matter that my arrest record was better than any of the others. The fact that I am a woman seems to be the only important factor. I got absolutely no respect from any of them, including the captain. You, on the other hand, seemed` to have a different mind set and that showed that when you came to me about what you'd seen and heard instead of going to another detective. Your being here, is me showing my appreciation for your doing that." Bella explained.

"Oh...Wow. Okay, Bella. Thank you for that."

"You are more than welcome, Ernesto."

~o0o~

Later that day, Ernesto Rodriguez and Dr. Gerandy were loaded onto an out bound jet back to LA where the doctor would be subjected to a series of medical examinations to determine just how he'd been blinded and had lost the use of his vocal cords. That would be the last Bella, Edward, Sam and his girls would see of Dr. Gerandy until the arraignment took place. 

Edward had said, as did Director Allen, that more than likely, it would be determined that Dr. Gerandy would be placed in the care of an institution for the criminally insane since he would not be able to function at all in a regular prison environment.

That is exactly what happened, due to his inability to see or talk. It was stipulated in the commitment papers that because of the nature of his crimes, Dr. Gerandy would never again be free to roam outside of that establishment. Bella wasn't exactly happy, but was content that he'd never be on the streets again.

~o0o~  
"Don't you think it's about time to really talk about what happened on Dr. Gerandy's houseboat?” Bella asked. She'd been hoping to discuss it sooner, but the time just never seemed right as they were so busy giving depositions and doing reports.

Edward smiled and said, "It was all my Guardian Angel, Michael."

"Yeah," Bella acknowledged, "but why take his voice and his sight?"

"Can you think of a better punishment for a man such as Gerandy? Edward responded. "I listened to every interrogation of that man and all, and I mean all of the acts he committed were due to his ego being bruised...even the death of my wife and child as well as the attempt on my life."

Judging from the look on Bella's face she still was not completely satisfied, so he continued. "All of Dr. Gerandy's abilities come from the use of his voice and his eyes, so Michael simply removed them. Now, that's not saying that Gerandy won't sometime in the future try using just his mind, but all his experience and training has been with the usage of things of a physical nature. I have a feeling that Michael and his friends will keep a very close eye on the good doctor to make sure he's never able to ever hurt another soul as long as he lives. The worst punishment a man like himself could receive is to be unable to ever practice his particular brand of magic."

That seemed to satisfy Bella.

The End  
Almost  
~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the Epilogue and the end of this story line. After that will be what I think of as Book 2 and will be called FBI Special Agent, Edward Cullen and Friends Down on the Bayou.
> 
> Here is the summary for it:
> 
> "Edward Cullen is still an FBI Special Agent now visiting his friends, Sam, Angela and Lauren, who own a house boat in the Atchafalaya Basin, with Bella Swan who's no longer with the LAPD. The plan is to start a detective agency with Bella as a full partner. What strangeness will they find in the Louisiana Swamps. Will they be able to solve crimes that ordinary law enforcement is unable to solve."
> 
> It will be posting on TWCS, FictionPad, AO3, and FF.net until other wise notified.


	31. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I’ve borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.
> 
> A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74 and AnakinsRealMom who pre-read for me, and Gabby for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you!
> 
> A/N2: I can never thank those who have been reading this without fail over the last months. I hope that you'll want to read more of my work and that we can continue the relationships that we've developed. I am grateful to YOU. Without you, the readers, there would be no need of these words. You give me purpose. Thank you, again, and again. DS

~o0o~  
Chapter 31  
Epilogue 

Previously:  
"Can you think of a better punishment for a man such as Gerandy? Edward responded. "I listened to every interrogation of that man and all, and I mean all of the acts he committed were due to his ego being bruised...even the death of my wife and child as well as the attempt on my life."

From the look on Bella's face she still was not completely satisfied so he continued, "All of Dr. Gerandy's abilities come for the use of his voice and his eyes. So, Michael simply removed them. Now, that's not saying that Gerandy won't sometime in the future try using just his mind, but all his experience and training has been with the usage of things of a physical nature. I have a feeling that Michael and his friends will keep a very close eye on the good doctor to make sure he's never able to ever hurt another soul as long as he lives. The worst punishment a man like himself could do is to be unable to ever practice his particular brand of magic."

That seemed to satisfy Bella.

 

Epilogue

~o0o~

One month after the commitment of Dr. Warren Gerandy, Bella was packing up her apartment.

"I'm so happy that you're going to come stay with us Bella. I've seen you doing this ever since we met. I know it's the right thing for you to do." Lauren said as  
she boxed the few dishes and cooking utensils that were in Bella's tiny kitchen.

"Yeah, I know. I feel so free. It's the first time since I was a child that I have felt this free and I feel like I am doing the right thing for the first time in my adult life." Bella answered as she picked up another box and placed it by the door for the movers to pack into the shipping container that Bella was having delivered to a storage facility in Baton Rouge.

Sam, walked into the apartment with a dolly so they could carry more than one packed box at a time to the container.

Bella smiled up at Sam.

Angela came from the spare bedroom carrying the pet travel crate that Gloria Swanson - Bella's American Long Hair cat - would be living in all the way to Sam's house boat.

"Yep Sam, you're gonna be stuck with me and Gloria Swanson now. You asked for it!" Bella grinned as she remember the conversation where it'd been decided what she was going to be doing...

"What are you going to do now Bella?" Edward asked as they had coffee at the Panera Bread Company several blocks from Bella's apartment.

"I don't know, Edward. Lauren keeps telling me that I need to come live with them and that together with Sam, Angela and herself, form our own psychic detective agency." Bella chuckled, "I'm half tempted to do it too. I really like them. They're good people and I've actually found I've gotten used to the strangeness. Who knew?"

Edward smiled hugely. "I think you should too, Bella. What's holding you in LA?"

 

Bella laughed, "Gloria Swanson."

Edward cocked his head to one side. Bella had come to know this was a gesture he used sometimes when he was "listening".

"Your cat?" Edward questioned.

"Yep, Gloria and I've been together for a very long time and I don't want to have to find another home for her. She's my... eh, child." Bella replied.

"I have a cat also, but I never see her, so when I do go home she runs and hides and only comes out when I'm watching television or reading; even then she's very skittish. But, I can understand your wanting to keep her."

"Yeah, Angela and Lauren told me to bring her. That they have a suite of rooms that I can have to call my very own. That's a big ass house boat they live on!" Bella said.

Chuckling, "Yes it is to be sure. I really think you should take them up on it." Edward said.

"I am giving it serious thought. As you said there's nothing really holding me here in LA." Looking thoughtful Bella asked, "Do you think it'll take me a long time to get used to the humidity and heat?"

"Trust me Bella, they have every square inch of that house boat air conditioned. I couldn't believe the improvements that Sam did to that place. I really think you should do it."

"Yeah, ok. Enough about me. What's next for you?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. I just have to wait for my next assignment. Things have been very quiet.

That night Bella had called Angela and talked with her for a long time. By the end of the conversation, Bella knew that she'd be leaving Los Angeles for good. There was nothing holding her there now. Gloria Swanson was going with her to live on a big ass houseboat that moved around the Atchafalaya Swamp. Exactly what she'd do once she got there remained to be seen, but Lauren had told her not to worry. Things were working out as they were always meant to.

~o0o~

The last packing box was placed into the container and the truck pulled out of the parking lot of the apartment complex.

Bella climbed into the front passenger seat of the huge black SUV that had Edward behind the wheel. Some suitcases were stacked into the hatched back and Gloria Swanson was in her carrier, sleeping. Unusual for a cat, but then Gloria was an unusual cat to begin with. They would be riding together across country with Sam and the girls following.

Edward and Bella were in one vehicle while Sam, Angela and Lauren were in another. They too had suitcases in the back, but no cat carrier. They would be driving all the way from Southern California out I-10 all the way to just East of El Paso where they'd pick up I-20 and head a little North East to Dallas/Fort Worth through to Jackson, MS then drop down South on I-55 to I-10 East just outside of New Orleans and then continue on I-10 to the Atchafalaya Basin.

They drove at a leisurely pace swapping drivers as the need arose. At night the girls would stay in one room while the guys stayed in another. There was no awkwardness in the group. Bella had meant it when she said she felt "free" for the first time since she'd been a child.

 

She'd never had any real girl friends, besides Alice, since they'd proven so false to her in high school so many years ago, but it just felt so natural and comfortable with Angela and Lauren. They had fun together. They painted each other's toenails and helped with each other's hair. Bella had never truly understood what she'd missed by not having girl friends. Now that niche, that Bella hadn't realized was empty, was filled and it felt...and made her complete.

The morning of the last leg of the trip, Sam brought something up at breakfast that he'd been thinking very deeply about. He'd discussed it with the girls and they agreed he needed to present it to Bella, who was still wondering just what it was she was going to be able to do once on the river.

"Bella, the Girls and I want to asked you to think about doing something and really consider doing it." Sam began.

Bella looked up at him over the coffee up she'd just brought up to take a sip from. "What’s that Sam?"

"Would you consider forming a detective agency with us?" Sam blurted out.

Bella looked thoughtful, then replied, "That's what I actually thought we'd be doing." She looked a little worried, "Was I wrong in assuming that?"

The only one who looked amused was Edward. He'd been sitting back listening to everyone's thoughts. He knew about this too, but had not said anything to Bella all those hours they traveled in the car across country.

Sam sputtered, "You did? No, no you're weren't wrong in assuming. I thought you'd come along too easily." Lauren reached behind her sister's head and smacked Sam on the back of his. "Hey," Sam said, "What was that for?"

"Being an idiot." Lauren replied smoothly.

They all laughed.

Sam smiled that huge infectious smile of his that Angela loved so much, "Well, that settles it! Tomorrow morning we'll track down our lawyer and get the ball rolling with the paperwork. "This is a real relief! I thought I was going to have a huge fight on my hands."

By noon, they were on the bridge that spans the Atchafalaya swamp basin and heading towards the off ramp that would take them to the Levee Road and to their home.

Bella was very happy and relaxed. She was still traveling in the same car with Edward.

"You know what would make things just perfect Edward?" Bella said.

Edward hummed, "What?"

"If you joined us in the detective agency."

Surprisingly Edward answered, "You know, Bella, I was just thinking the same thing."

 

The End  
or  
A New Beginning...Read the sequel...  
FBI Special Agent, Edward Cullen and Friends Down on the Bayou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End  
> or  
> A New Beginning...Read the sequel...  
> FBI Special Agent, Edward Cullen and Friends Down on the Bayou.
> 
> Here is the Summary for this sequel
> 
> Summary: Edward Cullen is still a Special Agent for the FBI, now visiting his friends, Sam, Angela and Lauren, who live on a houseboat in the Atchafalaya Basin, with recently joined Bella Swan, who's no longer with the LAPD. Their plan is to start a detective agency with Bella as a full partner. What strangeness will they find in the Louisiana Swamps? Will they be able to solve crimes that ordinary law enforcement has been unable to?
> 
> The first chapter of this sequel will begin posting next week. Same Bat Time. Same Bat channel!
> 
> (Oh, yeah. You might want to put me on alert, just in case. *huge grin*)
> 
> I now have an Author’s Blog, thanks to Carolina Cullen’s hard work the url is below: Be sure to remove the spaces to make it work. :)   
> http:// diniasteelauthorblog. wordpress .com /2014/03/14/ fbi-special -agent-edward - cullen - psychic /
> 
>  
> 
> http://www.thewriterscoffeeshop.com/library/viewstory.php?sid=9472&chapter=31
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9626040/31/Edward-Cullen-FBI-Special-Agent-and-Psychic
> 
> https://fictionpad.com/author/DiniaSteel/stories/8641/Edward-Cullen--FBI-Special-Agent---Psychic/story


End file.
